Engagement
by lasolitaire
Summary: Une histoire d'amour suite à un engagement dicté? Cela n'existe pas dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Cette fiction pourra sans doute vous conforter dans ce choix ou au contraire vous faire changer d'avis ... Couple ShizuruXFuta Natsuki. Classée M.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Note de l'auteur :** **Une fiction qui traînait dans mon ordinateur et que j'ai modifié et corrigé. C'est une fiction classée M pour caractère sexuel et discriminatoire. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas écrit cela sans savoir certaines choses au préalable mais que ceci est une FICTION alors ne prenez pas au pied de la lettre tout ce qui sera écrit/décrit à l'intérieur. Le but étant de divertir ^^. Sur ce, bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour la suite (en espérant avoir plus de commentaires ou de suivis que sur les fanfictions dédiées au couple Asami/Korra qui ne semblent pas être lue ou intéressantes aux yeux des lecteurs de "the legend of Korra" ...). Lasolitaire.**_

* * *

 _ **Engagement**_

Malgré les apparences, Natsuki Kruger avait tout pour réussir. Fille unique d'un haut dignitaire, elle avait suivi les mêmes traces de son père dès l'âge des dix-huit ans. Travaillant dans l'extraction du pétrole auprès de celui-ci dans un premier temps, elle s'était tournée vers la construction automobile quelques années plus tard. Ce qui lui valait aujourd'hui la place de numéro deux dans les plus grandes richesses des États-Unis à seulement vingt-six ans. Le numéro un étant son père. Autant dire que les Krugers étaient des gens respectés. Bien que le respect provienne uniquement de leur rang et non de l'appréciation pure de cette famille. Hans Kruger était souvent nommé comme un homme froid et distant et il va s'en dire que sa fille avait hérité de son caractère. Saeko Kruger était elle une femme plus douce. Souvent présente dans des œuvres caritatives et ayant elle-même créée des associations pour des enfants ou des femmes dans le besoin. Les médias attribués souvent le terme de mixité pour ce couple. Que ce soit de part leur origine que part leur vision de la vie. Saeko Kruger était d'origine japonaise. Lors d'un voyage en Europe, elle avait définitivement posé ses bagages en Allemagne où elle avait rencontré son époux. Époux qui à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans avait décidé de tout lâcher pour suivre le rêve américain. Pour autant, Natsuki avait toujours eu le souhait d'honorer les origines de ses deux parents. Créant le siège de Kruger Corporation en Allemagne et souhaitant créer une succursale au Japon. Voilà ce qui expliquait sa présence ici même depuis plus de huit mois. L'entreprise avait été construite depuis un an mais Natsuki n'avait pris que ses fonctions lors de l'ouverture même de celle-ci. Voyageant d'une société à l'autre, l'idée de poser ses bagages ici semblait lui plaire. Sachant son site allemand en sécurité avec sa directrice générale Nao Zhang, elle envisageait de s'installer ici, à Kyoto, ce qui semblait ravir sa mère. Ce qui en revanche ne s'expliquait pas, était sa présence dans une demeure typique de Kyoto. Sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'un homme d'affaire japonais souhaitait la rencontrer pour lui proposer un marché. Natsuki s'était alors renseignée à la fois sur cet homme mais également sur son secteur d'activité. Et il va s'en dire que Natsuki ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi le directeur d'une société d'exportation du thé voulait traiter avec elle de quelque affaire qu'elle soit. Elle s'intéressa à son environnement. Ce qu'elle avait appris est qu'ici au Japon la taille du domaine donnait une idée de la richesse. Bien que pauvre en mobilier, la structure était énorme. Elle se maudit intérieurement suite à l'inconfort de sa position. En tailleur, elle n'avait pas était habituée à rester dans cette position trop longtemps. Encore moins sur des coussins posés à même du sol. Son canapé lui manquait. Elle fut surprise de voir une jeune femme ouvrir un pan de bois puis de s'incliner en sa direction. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, Natsuki retourna le geste et se releva pour la saluer. Un homme d'âge mûr passa alors le pas de la porte et fixa Natsuki.

\- Yuu n'a pas à recevoir autant de soin de la part d'une personne de votre rang Kruger-sama. Permettez-moi de me présenter. Anata Viola, votre humble hôte.

Natsuki fixa, ce qu'elle présumait être une domestique, se retirer et distingua une femme d'âge mûr fermant le pan de bois derrière elle. Elle fixa la femme attendant à une présentation mais vit son hôte s'asseoir tout en lui intimant de réaliser la même chose. Natsuki vit la femme s'asseoir en seiza à même le sol contre la porte. Malgré un certain malaise, Natsuki se reconcentra sur son hôte. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la voix tout en commandant à la femme.

\- Yatsuko.

Natsuki vit la femme se relever et s'avancer vers elle. Tout en saisissant la théière, elle remplit deux tasses. Natsuki sourit légèrement tout en remerciant la femme.

\- Merci.

Anata se racla la gorge tout en fusillant du regard la femme qui se repositionna après son service.

\- Les médias ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur votre famille. Ce qui m'amène à m'intéresser à vous.

Natsuki n'aimait pas le ton de la discussion mais préféra ne pas le faire remarquer.

\- Et qu'est-ce-qui vous intéresse sur moi Monsieur?

Anata laissa apparaître une esquisse de sourire. Tout en prenant sa tasse, il respira doucement l'arôme.

\- Que pensez-vous du thé?

Natsuki prit cela comme une invitation à boire sa boisson. Elle n'était pas amatrice de thé. Pour autant, elle s'adressa à l'autre femme de la pièce.

\- Le service comme le goût est remarquable.

\- Ma femme serait-elle à votre goût Kruger-sama?

Au vue du ton froid, Natsuki se reconcentra sur son homologue. Elle laissa à son tours son agacement parler.

\- Pourquoi suis-je exactement ici?

\- Nous y arrivons. Yatsuko.

Natsuki vit la femme de son hôte se retirer. Celui-ci attendit patiemment le départ de sa femme puis reprit avec une voix plus grave.

\- Tous deux possédons une chose que l'autre a Kruger-sama.

Natsuki ne put rire face à cela.

\- Au vraiment? Je ne pense pas. Je possède déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Et je doute fort que vous puissiez m'apporter quoique soit.

\- Vous avez de l'argent, une renommée et ça personne ne peut le remettre en cause mais il vous manque une chose. Un élément primordial pour votre réussite.

\- Et qu'est-ce-donc?

\- Et si nous attendions le retour de ma femme.

Natsuki allait répondre mais se fit arrêter par l'ouverture de la porte. Anata se releva et se dirigea vers celle-ci, il posa une main sur l'épaule d'une femme de l'âge de Natsuki.

\- Ceci.

\- Je vous demande pardon?

Anata poussa légèrement la jeune femme au centre de la pièce. Natsuki se releva à son tours mais arriva à traiter les quelques mots de son hôte.

\- Une femme. Et ma fille est bonne à marier.

Natsuki essaya de rester stoïque mais laissa parler sa colère.

\- Que signifie tout ceci! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de choses!

Natsuki s'apprêta à se retirer mais Anata la retient avec des propos.

\- Nous savons tous les deux qu'aucune femme ne sera prête à se lier à une personne comme vous. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir fait de recherches. Combien de femmes avez-vous essayé de fréquenter depuis votre adolescence? Quinze si mes comptes sont bons. Je vous offre ma fille. Vous comme moi savons qu'un empire sans héritier n'est pas un empire.

Natsuki essaya de masquer sa colère mais en vain. De quel droit cet homme lui parlait-il de cette manière? Et surtout faisait référence à sa différence morphologique? Anata sourit plus largement lorsqu'il vit Natsuki regarder sa fille.

\- Ma fille est un bel échange ...

\- Un échange contre quoi?

\- Une petite compensation financière de votre part pour ... Disons faire face à la crise de mon commerce.

\- Vous me vendez votre fille en d'autre termes.

Anata porta un regard plus sombre face à cela.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas accoutumée à notre manière de vivre, vous ne devriez pas rester au Japon. D'autres omiai seraient heureux de pouvoir assurer leur descendance avec ma fille.

\- Omiai?

\- Prétendants si vous préférez.

Natsuki porta alors son regard sur la fille de son hôte.

\- Et cela vous convient?

Celle-ci abaissa simplement la tête pour toute réponse. Anata reprit plus fermement.

\- Shizuru fera telle que je l'ai décidé. Prenez quelques jours pour réfléchir. Mais de vous à moi, quand aurez-vous une autre proposition de ce genre? Un diction dit "ne laisses pas passer la chance qui s'offre à toi". Peut-être devriez-vous méditer là-dessus. La jeunesse n'est pas éternelle, je l'ai appris à mes dépends.

* * *

\- Il veut un omiai pour sa fille.

Natsuki cala son portable entre son oreille et sa clavicule tout en pianotant sur son ordinateur.

\- C'est une pratique courante au Japon. Quelle a été ta réponse?

Natsuki fronça les sourcils tout en fixant ses placements boursiers.

\- Je devrais investir sur un autre marché. Celui-ci commence à saturer.

\- Natsuki ...

\- Hum?

\- Pour la fille de Viola-sama?

Natsuki se décala de son bureau et se leva téléphone en main. Face à l'impuissance de la situation, elle reprit plus difficilement.

\- Que dois-je faire mère?

\- Ce que tu penses être juste.

Natsuki sourit face à la réponse de sa mère. Une réponse qu'elle entendait régulièrement. Elle reprit avec une certaine tristesse.

\- Même si c'est une ordure ... Il n'a pas tors. Aucune femme ne veut d'un monstre comme moi.

\- Natsuki ... Tu n'as juste pas trouvé la bonne personne.

\- Donc pour toi je devrais attendre?

\- Cette jeune femme pourrait être la personne qui te faut.

\- Donc je dois accepter ce mariage contre cinquante millions?

Natsuki entendit un léger souffle dans le combiné. Elle avait fait les calculs et était arrivée à ce chiffre. En soit la somme ne représentait pas une grosse affaire au vue de son capitale. Qui plus est, il s'agissait plus d'un investissement car l'entreprise Viola finirait par lui revenir mais était-ce réellement une chose à faire? Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par sa mère.

\- Comment est-elle?

\- Je ne l'ai que quelques minutes. Elle a mon âge.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé ...

\- Elle est jolie et docile. Comme sa mère apparemment.

\- Notre culture est un peu ...

\- Archaïque?

\- Je dirais démodée. Ton père est un occidental alors tu n'as pas eu affaire à ma culture avant mais ... Ce genre de chose est commun au Japon.

\- Je ne veux pas d'un chien.

\- Et personne ne te demande de respecter cette culture avec ta femme.

Natsuki tilta sur la remarque de sa mère. Elle reprit plus difficilement.

\- Elle fait ça par obligation. Elle ne m'aimera sans doute jamais comme sa mère qui semble être également avec son père par obligation.

\- Alors refuses si tu es certaine de cela. Une femme pour toi existe. Tôt ou tard tu la trouveras.

Natsuki allait répondre mais entendit une légère plainte dans le téléphone. La voix claire de sa mère laissa place à une voix plus grave.

\- Saeko je dois parler à Natsuki. Seul à seul.

Natsuki laissa une esquisse de sourire apparaître lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère râler. Son père reprit après quelques secondes.

\- Cette femme est peut-être ton unique chance ma fille. Alors malgré ton ressenti, un enfant pourrait t'apporter beaucoup plus. Comme tu m'as apporté beaucoup plus.

\- Mais Père ...

\- Même si cette femme ne t'aime pas, vous aurez quelque chose en commun que vous aimerez plus que tout au monde. Un enfant.

\- Je peux trouver une femme par moi-même.

\- Bien que c'est difficile pour moi de te dire cela, les seules femmes qui s'intéressent à toi en ont après notre nom ou fortune.

\- Elle aussi.

\- Tu connais les intentions de son père alors acceptes ce mariage. Pour ton bien ma fille.

\- Mais ...

\- Ta mère s'inquiète pour toi mais elle ne te le dira jamais clairement mais la nouvelle du mariage l'a ravi. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, aimer est parfois spontané mais cela peut s'apprendre également. Est-ce-que tu comprends Natsuki?

Natsuki baissa instinctivement les yeux face à la question de son père. Elle savait tout ça. Elle émit une réponse avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

\- D'accord.

Elle allait raccrocher mais son père émit après une légère hésitation.

\- Nous Kruger ne sommes pas bon à dire ce genre de choses mais je suis fier de qui tu es ma fille. N'oublies jamais cela.

Natsuki raccrocha avec une légère boule dans la gorge. Elle fixa la carte de visite sur son bureau et composa le numéro. Après une sonnerie, une femme décrocha. Une secrétaire. Natsuki ferma les yeux tout en prononçant la raison de son appel.

\- Natsuki Kruger à l'appareil. Pouvez-vous signaler à Monsieur Viola qu'après réflexion, j'accepte sa proposition. J'attends donc un retour de sa part. Merci


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Note de l'auteur :** **Chapitre M pour caractère et propos violents en fin de chapitre. Pseudo-viol et abus. Vous voilà prévenu. Lasolitaire.**_

 _ **Engagement**_

Natsuki soupira pour la é-nième fois de la journée. Elle se fixa dans le miroir et essaya de rester stoïque face à sa tenue. Un kimono noir. Elle réajusta sa tenue tout en tirant sur le devant.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit un mariage traditionnel!

\- Ara ma fille ne soit pas aussi stressée.

Natsuki se retourna et vit sa mère également dans la même tenue. Celle-ci s'avança et réajusta la tenue de sa fille qui grogna légèrement. Une caresse mit fin à la plainte de Natsuki.

\- Je t'aime Natsuki. Et je suis fière de toi.

\- Père m'a également dit la même chose avant que je n'accepte ce mariage.

\- Ton père viendra sûrement dans le courant du mois pour te féliciter.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si ce mariage était ... Un mariage.

Saeko allait répondre mais préféra réorganiser les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Allons. Oh et n'oublies pas tout ce que je t'ai dis sur les mariages traditionnels.

Natsuki souffla pour toute réponse.

* * *

Natsuki déglutit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru. Celle-ci portait un kimono blanc à manches longues et des sandales. Son visage, son cou et sa nuque étaient recouverts par un maquillage blanc lui donnant un aspect beaucoup plus pâle que son teint d'origine. Celle-ci se plaça à ses côtés sans un mot. Natsuki remarqua alors plusieurs personnes derrière elles. Elle essaya de se rappeler l'ensemble du déroulement de la cérémonie. La présence du prêtre ainsi que de plusieurs femmes habillées en kimonos blancs et rouges l'arrêta dans son observation. Si Natsuki se souvenait bien, elles étaient appelées des miko, une sorte d'assistantes du prête. Natsuki avança vers le sanctuaire Shimogamo et se retrouva côte à côte avec Shizuru, avec le prêtre et les miko lui faisant face et les personnes invitées au mariage derrière elles. Le prête commença à réaliser ce que Natsuki interpréta comme le rite de purification. Celui-ci ainsi que les miko, saluèrent Natsuki et Shizuru. La vérité est que Natsuki avait du mal à ne pas émettre son agacement. Elle vit le prêtre élever de la nourriture et du saké et comprit que c'était une offrande aux divinités. Natsuki chercha un instant le nom de la divinité associée à cette journée mais capitula face à son indifférence. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle se serait limitée au bout de papier signé à la mairie. Bout de papier qu'elle avait dû montrer à ce fameux prêtre pour qu'il accepte son mariage. Elle s'arrêta dans sa réflexion lorsqu'elle entendit le prêtre réciter une succession de prières avec les miko. Norito si Natsuki se souvenait des propos de sa mère. Après l'ensemble de ceci, qui semblait paraître des heures, Natsuki vit l'étape qu'elle redoutait le plus. Le miki. Le service du saké sacré bénit par la divinité. Ce qui constituait le début de la cérémonie des trois coupes ou Sankon no gi en japonais. Une belle mise en scène dans l'esprit de Natsuki. Sa mère lui avait dit l'importance de cela. La première coupe de saké représentait le passé et remercie les parents et les ancêtres. La deuxième représentait le présent et symbolise l'amour et la fidélité entre les mariés. Enfin, la troisième représentait le futur et symbolise l'engagement du couple à la construction d'un foyer heureux. Ce qui n'était pas du tout représentatif de la situation actuelle. Natsuki commença à boire dans la première coupe, puis la tendit à Shizuru. Celle-ci secoua la tête face à l'ignorance de Natsuki qui vit le prête remplir la coupe. Shizuru la prit et but à son tours. Puis elle saisit la seconde coupe et but une gorgée. Natsuki attendit qu'on la remplisse pour faire de même puis saisit à son tour la troisième coupe. Attendant que Shizuru boive à son tours, Natsuki essaya de faire disparaître le goût de la boisson. Elle détestait le saké mais devait poursuivre le san-san-ku-do. Elle soupira légèrement lorsqu'elle reprit la première coupe et la but en trois gorgées. Elle fixa Shizuru boire de la même manière la deuxième coupe et se donna du courage pour boire à son tours la troisième coupe. Voyant les coupes remises à leur place, Natsuki laissa apparaître un léger sourire. Elle fixa alors l'une des miko s'avançant vers elle avec les deux alliances. Elle saisit celle destinait à Shizuru et s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Je te promets fidélité jusqu'à ma mort et m'assurer de subvenir à l'ensemble de tes besoins.

Natsuki vit en vision périphérique sa mère qui se tapa l'avant du front. Celle-ci avait insisté pour qu'elle rédige un texte élaboré. Pas un texte se résumant à une phrase. Elle savait qu'elle devrait donner des explications à sa mère mais cette mascarade avait déjà trop duré à son goût. Elle prit délicatement la main gauche de Shizuru et lui enfila l'anneau. Celle-ci se laissa faire sans garder un contact visuel avec Natsuki. Elle saisit à son tours l'anneau et énonça ses voeux. Natsuki se fit une note mentale que c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait la voix de sa compagne. Une voix claire et séduisante. Un accent fort prononcé de Kyoto ajoutant un charme.

\- Je jure fidélité à Kruger-sama. Je lui assure mon respect, ma loyauté ainsi que mon obéissance dans la moindre de ses demandes. Je lui promets une descendance répondant à ses exigences. Je lui offre ma personne en tant que mère et épouse.

Les propos de Shizuru laissa un goût amer dans la bouche de Natsuki. Elle vit celle-ci saisir sa main. Natsuki remarqua alors que Shizuru tremblait. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'émettre la moindre parole que la musique retentit dans la pièce. Le prêtre s'avança vers la statut de la déesse et y déposa une offrande sacrée de branche. Natsuki s'avança avec Shizuru et fit de même après les miko. Elle vit alors le père de Shizuru s'avancer vers sa fille et émettre avec une voix profonde.

\- Ma famille promet soutient et respect à la famille Kruger. Nous les accompagnerons dans toutes les étapes de la vie liant nos deux enfants. Ainsi que dans la vie de leur descendance.

Natsuki fixa sa mère qui se plaça au côté d'Anata et malgré le désaccord de sa fille émit devant les différentes personnes.

\- Les Kruger accueillent à bras ouverts Shizuru. Saches ma belle-fille que notre famille qui est aujourd'hui ta famille te soutiendra et t'apportera une vie au-delà de tes espérances. Les Kruger respecteront leur engagement envers les Viola.

Saeko saisit la coupe de vin sacré et en but une gorgée avant de la présenter à Anata. Celui-ci fit de même puis regagna sa précédente position. Le prête déposa la nourriture et le miki offerts aux dieux puis salua l'ensemble des personnes. Ne signalant qu'une seule chose dans l'esprit de Natsuki. La fin de cette mascarade. Enfin pas vraiment. Natsuki se retourna et fut éblouie par une succession de flash. Elle entendit le père de Shizuru dans le fin fond du brouhaha signaler qu'une réception se tiendrait dans sa demeure. La corvée ne semble toujours pas finit.

* * *

Natsuki s'écrasa dans le siège de sa limousine. Enfin terminé. Elle fixa la jeune femme à ses côtés. Sans son maquillage, Shizuru était d'une beauté folle. Celle-ci avait son regard vers l'extérieur. Natsuki tapota la vitre devant elle. Son chauffeur l'abaissa et attendit la demande de sa maîtresse.

\- Ramenez-nous chez nous Dimitri.

\- Bien Kruger-sama.

Une fois la vitre refermée, Natsuki se reconcentra sur Shizuru. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et essaya d'amener la discussion.

\- C'était un mariage très ... Un bon mariage.

Shizuru hocha la tête pour simple réponse. Voyant que la discussion n'amènerait pas à grand chose, Natsuki s'emmura elle-aussi dans le silence.

* * *

\- Vous êtes congédié DImitri jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Bonne soirée à vous Madame.

Natsuki s'avança vers la porte d'entrée et fut accueillie par sa gouvernante. Celle-ci sourit légèrement à la vue de Shizuru. Natsuki se mit sur le côté et émit difficilement.

\- Maria voici Shizuru ... Ma compagne qui va vivre avec nous à partir d'aujourd'hui. Shizuru, Maria travaille pour notre famille depuis une trentaine d'années. Si tu as besoin, elle est à ta disposition.

Maria s'inclina en signe de respect envers Shizuru puis reporta son intérêt sur Natsuki.

\- Vos quartiers sont disponibles Natsuki-sama.

\- Les autres employés ont-ils pris leur congé?

\- Oui Madame. Bien qu'ils regrettent votre choix de les congédier sans présentation à Shizuru-sama.

Natsuki frotta l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Eh bien les présentations auront lieu demain. Je vais montrer à Shizuru les pièces de la maison. Vous pouvez aller dans vos quartiers.

* * *

Natsuki remonta toutes les pièces de la maison tout en énonça à Shizuru le contenu. Elle s'arrêta sur la chambre et essaya de rester stoïque.

\- Et c'est notre chambre. Tu as une salle de bain reliée et tes vêtements ont été placés dans cette armoire et dans ce meuble. Voilà tu veux savoir autre chose?

Shizuru avait le regard vague. Natsuki s'approcha et passa machinalement la main sur le visage de celle-ci. Elle s'attarda sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Le côté traditionnel ne laissait pas de place pour un baiser. Elle s'approcha doucement de celle-ci et quémanda un léger contact. Elle sentit deux mains sur son torse la repoussant légèrement. Malgré la frustration, elle entendit un murmure.

\- Puis-je aller me rafraîchir?

Natsuki désigna du doigt la salle de bain puis fixa la désertion de Shizuru. Elle souffla tout en fixant son alliance. Un sentiment de colère envahit soudain son esprit. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout ceci soit une chose dictée? Elle fixa machinalement au-delà de la fenêtre et sentit une frustration. Elle se trouvait actuellement dans la même pièce d'une femme. Une femme ne souhaitant rien d'elle. Comme les autres femmes qui lui avaient été présentée. Mais Shizuru n'était pas seulement une femme parmi d'autres. Hormis qu'elle soit incroyablement belle, elle était également excitante. Natsuki essaya de chasser ses pensées mais en vain. Elle ressentit une légère gêne au niveau de son pantalon. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas touché une femme? Pire encore fait l'amour à une femme? Une dernière pensée la fit se perdre un instant dans les brumes d'envies. Elle n'avait jamais pu éjaculer dans une femme. Elle était toujours contrainte à utiliser un préservatif. Et donc éjaculer à l'intérieur ou se retirer pour éjaculer sur ventre de son plaisir éphémère. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour entre elle et sa compagnie d'un soir. Mais y avait-il une différence aujourd'hui? Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un pas feutré sur le sol. Elle fixa Shizuru ne portant qu'une nuisette légère. Ce qui ne pouvait pas permettre à Natsuki d'avoir les idées claires. Oui, il y avait une différence. Cette femme était sa femme. Celle qui avait accepté de se marier avec elle quelques jours auparavant sans même la connaître. Elle murmura alors tout en se rapprochant de Shizuru perdue dans ses propres désirs.

\- Nous sommes mariées alors sais-tu ce qu'il va se passer ce soir?

Shizuru baissa la tête pour simple réponse. Natsuki releva le menton de Shizuru et captura ses lèvres. Malgré un léger recul de Shizuru, Natsuki renforça sa prise sur son bassin et continua à l'embrasser. Il était hors de question qu'elle la rejette. Pas encore un rejet de la part d'une femme. Tout en la faisant basculer sur le lit derrière elle,Natsuki se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Elle avait besoin de l'entendre. Même si c'était un mensonge, elle avait déjà trop pris sur elle pour ne pas finir tout ceci de cette manière.

\- Dis-le.

Shizuru détourna la tête lorsqu'elle sentit Natsuki la caresser. Elle arriva pourtant à articuler avec une voix chancelante.

\- Nous allons consumer notre mariage.

Natsuki retira assez rapidement la nuisette de Shizuru qui masqua ses seins avec ses mains. Natsuki plaça les deux mains de Shizuru au-dessus de sa tête. Tout en détaillant la femme devant elle, elle se perdit dans ses propres pensées. Tout ceci n'était que leçon pour Shizuru. Des choses qu'on lui avait apprises. Des choses dont elle ne connaissait même pas les gestes derrière ses mots. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer Natsuki. Quel était donc cette tradition? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté d'y prendre part? Natsuki aimait dominer. Mais aimerait-elle dominer une femme déjà soumise? Pas par amusement ou jeu de rôle mais juste par obligation.

\- Consumer? Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre. Sais-tu ce que je m'apprête à faire?

Shizuru laissa échapper un léger cri lorsqu'elle sentit Natsuki mordre son cou. Celle-ci sentit la jeune femme trembler légèrement face au geste et décida de relâcher la pression. Elle lécha la marque tout en malaxant les seins de sa compagne. Shizuru était tendue, bien au-delà de cela, ce qui donnait une confirmation à Natsuki sur son ignorance sur le sujet. Natsuki poursuivit ses caresses puis suça les seins de sa compagne. Espérant pouvoir obtenir une réaction positive ou une simple caresse de celle-ci. Oubliant le fait qu'elle retienne les poignets de Shizuru à l'aide d'une de ses mains. Elle sentit Shizuru trembler pour toute réponse mais préféra faire abstraction de cela. Ses pensées allèrent alors vers les propos d'Anata. Des propos toujours aussi dévalorisants. Des propos qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu entendre. Toujours ses propos qui, depuis son plus jeune âge, lui rappelèrent sa condition. Des propos qui la faisait toujours réagir violemment. Qui l'aveuglait et la mettait en transe.

\- Pourquoi acceptes-tu que je te baises ?

Shizuru fut surprise par les propos mais ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit Natsuki caresser son pubis. La pression entre ses jambes de celle-ci devenait insupportable. Elle avait besoin de décompresser rapidement son pantalon et de satisfaire son envie. Elle s'abaissa à hauteur du pubis de Shizuru et commença à le sucer. Ce qui l'énerva au plus au point était le détachement de la femme au-dessus d'elle. Aucune réaction. Rien.

\- Ton corps a si peu d'importance pour toi? Allons directement au but alors.

Shizuru essaya de se retirer de l'emprise de Natsuki mais celle-ci avait trop de force. Natsuki ancra alors son regard dans celui de son homologue.

\- Pourquoi acceptes-tu de laisser une personne comme moi te prendre ta virginité?

Shizuru fixa alors Natsuki puis murmura incapable de masquer son impuissance.

\- Kruger-sama peut faire ce qu'elle souhaite avec moi.

\- Vraiment?

Malgré le malaise la rongeant, Shizuru hocha la tête, essayant de retenir ses larmes prêtent à tomber. Natsuki se releva et retira l'ensemble de ses vêtements. Elle se repositionna au-dessus de Shizuru et guida avec l'une de ses mains son sexe à l'entrée de celui de Shizuru.

\- Quelque soit mon souhait?

Avant que Shizuru ne puisse répondre, elle sentit une forte douleur dans son abdomen. C'était donc cela que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on perdait sa virginité. Douleurs. Elle essaya de ne pas crier mais en vain. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour restreindre ses plaintes. En plus de cela, elle n'arriva pas à masquer les légères larmes. Natsuki avait été brusque et sans douceurs. Natsuki commença à bouger, perdue elle-même dans ses sombres pensées. Elle devait montrer à Anata qui elle était. Qu'elle baiserait sa fille comme une chienne pour le remettre à sa place. Pour lui prouver que sans être un homme, elle pouvait prendre sa fille. Pour son manque de respect. Un être de son genre? Elle accéléra son rythme tout en pensant encore à sa différence. Elle allait prouver à toutes ses femmes qui l'avaient rejeté qu'elle était digne de leur amour. Qu'elle aurait pu les satisfaire plus qu'un autre homme. Que sa différence ne changeait rien à ce qu'elle pouvait leur apporter. Elle se raidit légèrement lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer à ce rythme. Elle allait venir. Elle gémit lorsqu'elle éjacula en Shizuru. Tout en reposant son corps contre celui en-dessous d'elle, elle respira difficilement. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça. Aucune des femmes avec qui elle avait passé une nuit ne voulait cela. C'est alors qu'elle se reconnecta à la réalité. Elle fixa alors la jeune femme en dessous d'elle. Celle-ci se décala de l'emprise lorsque son regard entra en contact avec celui de Natsuki. Douleur. Larmes. Shizuru saisit sa nuisette sur le sol et retourna dans la salle de bain. Natsuki fixa alors les draps et remarqua du sang. Tout en se mettant sur le dos, elle se sentit vide. Qu'avait-elle fait? Elle rigola amèrement. Elle n'était pas mieux que le père de Shizuru au final. Elle avait malgré elle prit part à cette mascarade.


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Engagement**_

Natsuki fixa discrètement Shizuru. Celle-ci fixa sa tasse de thé sans prendre en considération sa présence. Natsuki s'était endormie après leurs ébats et s'était réveillée seule dans son lit. Elle allait parler mais Shizuru la devança en se levant.

\- Puis-je me retirer?

Natsuki hocha la tête fixant sa femme sortir rapidement de la salle. Elle continua à boire son café jusqu'à ne plus supporter le regard de sa gouvernante. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là?

\- Maria?

\- Puis-je émettre mon avis?

\- Vous le ferez même si je vous dis non.

Maria sourit face à cela puis reprit plus durement.

\- Shizuru-sama semble dans la douleur depuis ce matin. Vous comme moi savons pourquoi.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Dois-je rappeler à Natsuki-sama que je suis moi-même en charge de sa chambre?

Natsuki toussota simplement face à l'allusion de celle-ci. Maria reprit face au silence de sa maîtresse.

\- Puis-je rappeler à Madame que votre femme n'y est pour rien dans cet arrangement qui semble vous déplaire ? L'ensemble des personnes ici sait que vous êtes une personne différente de ce que vous montrez à cette jeune femme. Pourquoi agir de cette manière avec elle?

\- Je ne l'ai pas violé contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire. Elle ne m'a pas dit non.

\- Quelque soit votre demande, elle l'acceptera car telle est la manière dans laquelle elle a été élevée. Elle accepterait que vous la battiez si vous lui demandez.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule.

Voyant le regard froid de Maria, Natsuki se releva.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de me soucier de cela, mon voyage m'occupe déjà assez l'esprit. Et malgré mon respect pour vous ... Cette affaire ne vous concerne pas.

\- Je ne laisserais pas Madame faire du mal à Shizuru-sama sans vous faire part de mon désaccord. Madame devrait donc penser à me licencier si sa demande à mon égard est le silence.

Natsuki posa une main sur l'épaule de Maria.

\- Cette idée ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit. Que ce soit le licenciement ou ... Lui faire du mal.

\- Natsuki-sama devrait donc montrer plus de douceur à Shizuru-sama.

Natsuki rigola légèrement tout en se retirant.

\- Les Kruger ne sont pas connus pour leur douceur.

\- Votre père avait les mêmes propos avant de rencontrer Madame votre mère.

Natsuki secoua la tête pour simple réponse. Intérieurement, elle ne pouvait pas donner tors à Maria. Malgré les apparences son père avait toujours été doux avec sa mère. Bien loin des regards.

* * *

Natsuki remonta les différents couloirs puis finit par se diriger vers sa voiture faute de trouver Shizuru. Tout en parcourant rapidement son domaine, elle fut surprise de trouver la personne qu'elle cherchait et décida de remonter à sa hauteur. Celle-ci caressait doucement une fleur.

\- Tu aimes les fleurs?

Shizuru sursauta face à cela. Natsuki se rapprocha d'elle et après une légère hésitation murmura en saisissant l'avant-bras de Shizuru comme pour lui demander de lui faire face. Les propos de Maria restèrent dans son esprit.

\- Si je lève la main sur toi que feras-tu?

\- Je ne ferais rien.

\- Et pourquoi cela?

Shizuru sentit une main sur sa joue suite à son absence de réponse. Elle fut surprise de sentir Natsuki trembler face à ce léger toucher.

\- Est-ce-que tu as mal?

Shizuru secoua la tête mais se fit devancer.

\- Tu es sûre?

\- Kruger-sama n'a pas à ...

\- En fait je sais que je t'ai fait mal et ... Je ne voulais pas te faire mal ou ... Autre. J'aimerais sincèrement que tu considères ce mariage autrement que comme une obligation.

\- Si tel est votre souhait.

Natsuki grogna face à la réponse mais se ravisa dans sa mauvaise humeur lorsqu'elle vit un changement dans la posture de Shizuru.

\- Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas.

Shizuru sentit une prise ferme sur ses avant-bras et vit Natsuki se rapprocher d'elle quémandant un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je suis désolée si tu me vois comme une personne indigne d'être ta compagne. Mais puis-je au moins obtenir un baiser?

Shizuru ne comprenait pas l'ensemble de cette tirade. Un homme ne s'excuserait pas devant sa femme. Et il ne lui demanderait jamais ce genre de choses. Elle accéda pour autant à la demande et sentit un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Le contact était différent de la veille. Plus chaste et surtout plus doux. Natsuki reprit tout en caressant son visage.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas ton idéal. Pour autant, je ne suis pas aussi mauvaise que tu sembles le croire. Et je te prouverais ce point si tu me permets de vivre à tes côtés.

Avant que Shizuru ne puisse répondre, Natsuki reprit dans une autre direction.

\- Je dois partir en Allemagne pour rencontrer des clients semblant intéressés par mes prototypes. Je pense être là-bas une semaine voir deux. L'ensemble du personnel est à ton service alors si tu as besoin, fais appel à eux ... Nous parlerons plus amplement de ... De ça à mon retour.

Shizuru resta incertaine face au visage préoccupé qu'arborait Natsuki. Seule, elle se murmura pensivement.

\- Serait-elle vraiment différente ?

* * *

Natsuki s'appuya contre sa porte d'entrée. La fatigue était au-delà de ce qu'elle ressentait. Le vol de retour avait été un enfer. Trop de perturbation et un voyage en seconde classe suite à une erreur sur son billet. Sans parler de l'agitation tout autours ... Elle se fit une note mentale d'acheter son propre jet comme ses parents.

\- Bon retour Natsuki-sama ...

Natsuki rendit la salutation tout en se remettant droite.

\- Aoi ? Maria est-elle revenue de son congé?

\- Non Madame. Elle sera probablement de retour avant la fin de la semaine. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous Madame?

\- Mes valises seront acheminées plus tard alors vous pouvez disposer.

Natsuki fixa machinalement l'horloge dans son hall d'entrée. L'après-midi ne faisait que commencer mais avec le décalage horaire, elle avait besoin de se reposer. Elle allait se rendre dans ses quartiers lorsqu'elle distingua une silhouette assise sous la véranda. Shizuru. Elle s'installa dans une chaise longue à proximité et murmura à la concernée.

\- Tout s'est bien passé durant mon absence?

Shizuru hocha la tête tout en refermant son livre. Natsuki essaya de lire le titre sur la couverture mais son mal de tête ne lui permettait pas de se concentrer.

\- Tu aimes lire? Que lis-tu?

Shizuru semblait prête à partir mais se ravisa face à la demande. Elle tendit l'ouvrage à Natsuki qui fut surprise de la langue.

\- C'est du français?

\- Oui.

\- Tu parles d'autres langues que le japonais?

\- Le français, l'anglais, le coréen, le chinois et le russe.

Natsuki fixa avec des yeux ronds Shizuru mais préféra ne rien dire de peur de voir la jeune femme s'en aller.

\- C'est ... Impressionnant. Et pour l'allemand?

\- Je n'ai pas eu la nécessité de le parler.

\- Hum ... Dommage.

Natsuki fixa machinalement l'extérieur et s'attarda sur la pelouse.

\- Les beaux jours reviennent ... Il faudrait que je pense à engager un jardinier. Pour l'entretien des parties externes ... Je n'ai pas encore pensé à tout cela depuis mon emménagement.

Shizuru fixa elle-même l'endroit désigné mais ne trouva rien à dire.

\- Qu'as-tu fait durant mon absence?

Voyant la surprise sur le visage de Shizuru, Natsuki se demanda si elle avait dit une bêtise. Celle-ci abaissa la tête tout en resserrant son emprise sur son livre.

\- Saeko-sama et ma mère sont venues pour que nous fassions connaissance le lendemain du départ de Natsuki-sama.

\- C'est tout?

Shizuru semblait confuse par la demande. Natsuki reprit tout en réajustant sa position.

\- Tu n'es pas sortie pour te balader ou acheter quelques choses? Tu n'as pas vu d'autres personnes?

\- Etais-je autorisée à le faire Natsuki-sama?

\- Natsuki ...

Natsuki posa une main sur celle de sa femme et s'assied de sorte à être proche d'elle.

\- Cesses d'utiliser le -sama. Tu es ma femme alors tutoies-moi et appelles-moi par mon prénom Shizuru. Concernant ta demande ... Pourquoi devrais-je t'autoriser à faire ce genre de chose? Je ne comprends vraiment rien à cette culture ... Et je suis fatiguée de te voir de cette manière. J'ai assez de choses et de domestiques pour te considérer de la sorte. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre chien que celui qui m'attend à Munich. Tu comprends?

Natsuki remarqua un changement sur les traits de Shizuru. Celle-ci semblait songeuse. Natsuki se releva tout en secouant la tête.

\- Mais si tu souhaites réellement que je te guide ta vie alors soit. Tu es autorisée à faire ce que bon te semble. Tu n'as aucune restriction. Tu es autorisée à être libre. Je vais me reposer dans notre chambre. Tout ce voyage m'a épuisé.

* * *

\- Natsuki?

\- Bonjour Mère ... J'ai eu vent de ta visite et rencontre avec Shizuru et sa mère.

Saeko fronça les sourcils face au ton de sa fille.

\- Est-ce-que tout va bien?

\- J'ai fait une erreur avec elle ... Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce mariage.

Saeko s'arrêta dans la rédaction de son communiqué. Elle reposa son stylo et se cala dans son siège.

\- Que s'est-il passé?

\- Rien justement ... Je pensais qu'elle ... C'est inutile, elle semble intelligente et cultivée. Elle parle plusieurs langues tu le savais? Pour autant, elle ne me parle pas.

\- Alors comment sais-tu qu'elle est polyglotte?

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire ...

\- Tu n'es mariée que depuis deux semaines ... Et tu n'étais pas là. Laisses-lui du temps pour te parler.

Saeko entendit un léger gémissement.

\- Il semble que cette migraine ne passera pas par elle-même. Je te rappellerais plus tard.

\- Natsuki?

\- Hum ?

\- J'apprécie cette jeune femme. Durant mon passage, j'ai eu la possibilité d'échanger avec elle et c'est une jeune femme fort sympathique.

\- Pourquoi te parles-t-elle alors que moi ... Bref peu importe. Salues Père pour moi.

Saeko entendit une tonalité signe que sa fille avait raccroché. Malgré la situation, elle porta un léger sourire.

\- Il est rare que tu te soucies de quelqu'un ma fille ...

* * *

Lorsque Natsuki ouvrit les yeux, il faisait sombre. Pour autant, elle distingua une respiration légère à ses côtés. Avec les reflets de la lune, elle distingua Shizuru dormant à ses côtés. Elle caressa machinalement ses cheveux puis son visage.

\- Elle semble si paisible quand elle dort ...

Natsuki redessina les différentes parties du visage de Shizuru en les effleurant. Elle poursuivit ses actions en caressant l'avant-bras ainsi que le cou de celle-ci s'arrêtant à l'endroit où elle l'avait mordu. Elle se maudit intérieurement.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui m'a pris pour être aussi ... Je n'aurais jamais dû ... Pourquoi rends-tu les choses si difficiles Shizuru ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement m'aimer ?

Impuissante. Natsuki n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Elle poursuivit ses caresses puis déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Shizuru.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à naître comme ça ... Tu m'aurais peut-être aimé si j'étais un homme.

Natsuki ravala la boule dans sa gorge en plus de ses larmes. Elle articula tout en se levant, la nécessité de prendre l'air se faisant ressentir.

\- Une femme comme toi méritait mieux qu'un monstre comme moi. Je suis désolée.

Shizuru distingua la fermeture de la porte de la chambre. Elle rouvrit les yeux et passa machinalement une main sur ses lèvres puis sur sa joue. Humidité. Elle avait été réveillée par les caresses de Natsuki et s'était attendue au pire. Mais celle-ci s'était contentée de se décomposer, se croyant seule. Shizuru caressa machinalement le côté vide du lit. Sa rencontre avec Saeko lui avait permis de connaître certaines choses sur les Kruger et sur Natsuki. Bien que peu demandante, Saeko avait fini par parler de sa fille alors que Yatsuko en demandait davantage sur sa belle-fille. Shizuru avait donc appris que Natsuki était hermaphrodite. De ce que savait Shizuru, les hermaphrodites finissaient par perdre l'un des sexes à leur maturité sexuelle au détriment de l'autre. Mais il semblerait que dans certains cas certains attributs féminins peuvent subsister avec les masculins. Ce qui avait été le cas de Natsuki. La question d'une opération chirurgicale avait alors été posée. Mais Natsuki ne possédait pas la consistance suffisante pour une anesthésie totale. Shizuru avait ressenti une certaine peine pour la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas comment Natsuki avait réussi à se construire malgré cela. Mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier son comportement à son égard. Même si elle ne l'avait que peu repoussé, Natsuki lui avait volé sa première fois. Mais là encore, Shizuru savait que sa place n'était que peu enviable. Saeko avait alors attendu le départ de sa mère pour lui dire une seule chose. Une chose qui semblait encore compliquée à comprendre ou à interpréter. De laisser une chance à sa fille. Mais une chance par rapport à quoi? Saeko avait-elle connaissance de leur nuit de noces? Ou parlait-elle de la différence de Natsuki? De son comportement? Ou du mariage en lui-même? Shizuru avait eu deux semaines entières pour y penser. Ne prenant même pas plaisir dans sa lecture ou son thé. Elle se reconnecta à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher de la chambre. Elle décida de feindre de dormir tout en tournant le dos à son homologue. Elle sentit un mouvement signalant que Natsuki s'était de nouveau installée dans le lit. Elle sentit une légère prise sur son bassin ainsi qu'un corps collé contre le sien. Natsuki finit par se décaler à contre-coeur puis se mettre sur le dos.

\- Bonne nuit Shizuru.

Shizuru se demanda alors si Natsuki avait connaissance de son éveil ou si cette salutation n'était qu'une formalité. Elle préféra garder le silence et refermer elle-aussi les yeux.


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Engagement**_

Natsuki ouvrit les yeux suite à un inconfort. Les rayons du soleil passaient au travers de la vitre lui arrivant directement au visage. Elle fixa alors son côté droit et souffla lorsqu'elle ne vit pas Shizuru. Malgré l'heure matinale, Shizuru était toujours réveillée avant elle. Depuis son retour. C'est à dire trois semaines. Trois semaines durant lesquelles les choses n'avaient pas bougé d'un seul millimètre. Shizuru évitait la compagnie de Natsuki et celle-ci passait plus son temps dans son entreprise. Finissant par partir tôt le matin et revenir tard la nuit. Natsuki se retrouva devant son café en compagnie de sa femme qui encore une fois ne daignait lui parler. Maria entra dans la pièce tout en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Viola-sama a appelé hier en fin de journée Madame.

Natsuki vit Shizuru se raidir légèrement mais hocha la tête tout en attendant la raison de son appel. Maria reprit tout en transmettant un document à sa maîtresse.

\- Il tenait à ce que vous preniez connaissance de ceci et attend votre réponse.

Natsuki parcourra rapidement le document puis secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je rencontrer l'un de ses futurs producteurs?

Maria s'inclina simplement pour toutes réponses. Son travail étant terminé. Natsuki reprit la lecture du document puis finit par le glisser en direction de Shizuru. Celle-ci n'arriva pas à masquer sa surprise. Natsuki se releva puis énonça dans un souffle.

\- Je pense que ton père ne nous laissera pas le choix de nous mêler de ton entreprise alors ... Nous irons en début d'après-midi rencontrer cet homme.

Voyant la retraite de Natsuki, Shizuru saisit le document et le parcourra avec beaucoup plus de minutie. Il était rare qu'un homme laisse à sa femme le loisir de s'impliquer dans ses affaires. Shizuru ne put restreindre une esquisse de sourire.

\- Mais elle n'est pas un homme après tout ...

* * *

Shizuru fut surprise de trouver Natsuki appuyer contre une voiture sportive. Elle remonta la distance et vit un léger sourire sur le visage de Natsuki.

\- Il est rare de te voir les cheveux détachés.

\- Dois-je aller les attacher?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ... Et si on y allait?

Shizuru hocha la tête et s'installa sur le côté passager. Natsuki portait un plus large sourire lorsqu'elle caressa le tableau de bord de sa voiture.

\- C'est mon dernier prototype mais il est puissant et j'espère pouvoir étendre la vitesse à 240 km/h. J'aime conduire et ce petit bijou me donne vraiment un plaisir énorme. Tu vas voir ...

Shizuru hocha simplement la tête mais au vue de la vitesse de Natsuki essaya de restreindre son malaise.

\- Pouvons-nous ralentir?

Natsuki fixa un instant Shizuru puis accéda à sa demande.

\- Désolé ... J'oublie parfois que tout le monde n'aime pas autant la vitesse que moi.

\- Natsuki n'a pas à s'excuser.

\- Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise ... Encore.

Shizuru fixa alors Natsuki semblant s'être décomposée derrière son volant. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, elle posa une main légère sur l'une des siennes et lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- Merci.

Ce mot permit à Natsuki d'avoir l'esprit léger jusqu'à l'arrivée à sa destination.

* * *

Natsuki n'aimait pas la manière dont cet homme avait regardé sa femme. Et encore moins le fait qu'il ne lui adresse même pas la parole ou une simple salutation. Elle avait été amenée dans un salon traditionnel et se retrouva en face de son hôte qui l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle fixa machinalement derrière elle Shizuru qui resta debout. S'attardant sur la femme de son homologue, elle remarqua que celle-ci avait également été placée dans un arrière plan. Ce qui eut raison des nerfs de Natsuki. Elle s'adressa directement à son hôte tout en prenant la main de Shizuru.

\- Il y a bien assez de place pour accueillir deux autres personnes à cette table ne croyez-vous pas?

L'homme, un certain Hataro essaya de restreindre son agacement mais força une justification.

\- Ma femme sera occupée à vous présenter la raison de votre venue.

\- Mais pas la mienne.

Shizuru sentit une légère pression sur sa main lui demandant de s'asseoir au-côté de Natsuki. Elle essaya de restreindre son étonnement. Dans les familles traditionnelles, les femmes étaient toujours en second plan. On lui avait donc enseigné de rester en retrait dans le cadre d'affaire ou simplement de réunions importantes. Elle fixa machinalement Natsuki qui portait un visage beaucoup plus fermé. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et baissa légèrement la tête face au regard sombre de son homologue.

\- Et si nous en venions au fait Monsieur.

Hataro semblait se détourner de sa cible et présenta à Natsuki la raison de sa présence.

\- Viola-sama possède une entreprise prospère et permettant aux familles telles que la mienne de vivre de ce commerce. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais qu'il achète l'intégralité de mes ressources. Et former ainsi un partenariat.

\- Je vois ...

\- Je vous laisse juger par vous-même de la qualité de mon thé. Vous ne trouverez pas mieux dans la région.

Shizuru observa un léger tic nerveux sur la lèvre inférieure de Natsuki. En s'intéressant de plus près à cette situation, Shizuru n'avait jamais vu Natsuki avait une tasse de thé dans les mains. Ce qui serait sans doute une chose intéressante à observer. La femme d'Hataro arriva avec un plateau contenant deux coupes ainsi qu'un assortiment pour réaliser la préparation du thé. Elle déposa le tout sur la table puis se retira tout en s'inclinant envers Natsuki. Hataro commença alors l'infusion du thé, ce qui représenta plusieurs heures dans l'esprit de Natsuki malgré que ce ne soit que la moitié d'une. Il finit par lui tendre une coupe puis d'en ramener une vers lui.

\- Je vous en prie. Buvez.

Natsuki fixa un instant la coupe puis finit par la tendre à Shizuru.

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander son avis à la personne concernée ?

Shizuru fixa Natsuki qui hocha la tête face à sa demande silencieuse. Buvant une gorgée de thé, Shizuru redonna le réceptacle à Natsuki qui en fit de même. Hataro attendit alors le jugement de Natsuki qui resta concentrer sur Shizuru.

\- Eh bien ?

\- Je décèle une amertume laissant un arrière-goût peu plaisant. L'arôme même du thé se trouve englobé dans un arôme plus fort et moins sub...

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'une femme se permet de juger mon thé de cette manière!

Shizuru s'arrêta alors dans sa tirade mais sursauta face à l'explosion verbale de Natsuki.

\- Vous devriez vous calmer et mesurer vos propos envers ma femme! Shizuru a trop d'éducation pour vous dire clairement que ce thé est mauvais. Alors le moins que vous puissiez faire est de vous excuser.

Hataro déglutit difficilement face au regard sombre de Natsuki mais ne réalisa pas la demande. Avant que Natsuki ne puisse émettre son agacement, elle sentit une prise légère sur sa main. Elle reporta alors son regard sur Shizuru qui secoua simplement la tête. Natsuki se releva en tirant Shizuru avec elle et murmura avant de tourner les talons.

\- Cette affaire est close. Et je ferais en sorte qu'aucune autre société ne veuille de votre thé. Son goût ne sera pas la seule chose qui vous amènera à votre perte.

Le retour se fit dans le silence. Arrivées dans l'entrée, Natsuki retient légèrement Shizuru par l'avant-bras.

\- Je m'excuse pour mon emportement mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas réagir face à un comportement si ... Grotesque. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Shizuru caressa doucement le visage de Natsuki, surprise par le geste. Fixant la retraite de Shizuru, Natsuki soupira légèrement.

\- J'aurais aimé une autre raison pour ce genre de démonstration ...

* * *

Shizuru fixa la porte de l'étude de Natsuki. Depuis son retour, celle-ci était enfermée à l'intérieur. Pesant le pour et le contre, elle finit par cogner légèrement tout en s'invitant dans la pièce. Natsuki semblait plus préoccupée par son ordinateur qu'autre chose et ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux de son travail.

\- C'est à quel sujet Maria?

\- J'invitais Natsuki à aller prendre son bain.

Natsuki releva le regard, légèrement gênée par sa précédente parole.

\- Ah ... Tu peux y aller en premier Shizuru. Et ne m'attends pas pour te mettre au lit, je risque de rester ici encore un peu.

Shizuru inclina simplement la tête puis se redirigea vers l'extérieur. Elle laissa apparaître un léger sourire lorsque son corps s'immergea dans l'eau chaude. Essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit, elle revient malgré elle sur les événements datant de quelques heures. Natsuki l'avait protégé d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonné. Après tout, Shizuru n'était pas vraiment la femme qui pouvait ravir Natsuki. Celle-ci n'avait pas essayé d'obtenir plus de rapprochements physiques. Se limitant à une légère caresse ou un baiser. Shizuru essaya de peser le pour et le contre. Elle était aujourd'hui mariée. Et malgré que Natsuki ne serait pas contre un divorce au vue de son comportement, elle ne l'imaginait pas. Elle resterait à ses côtés. Et au final, devait apprendre à être avec Natsuki. Que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Shizuru s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'eau. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était d'appartenir à Natsuki. Que celle-ci change son comportement lorsqu'elle aurait une part de ses sentiments. Ou un héritier. Shizuru s'attarda un instant sur cette pensée. Elle avait eu certains rêves érotiques depuis sa première fois et il devenait difficile de faire taire ses envies. Ses désirs. Mais encore une fois, la peur l'arrêtait souvent dans ses gestes. Elle se réveillait toujours avant Natsuki. Et le corps de Natsuki parlait pour elle. Shizuru avait été surprise de voir Natsuki en pleine érection mais avait vite compris que celle-ci ne contrôlait pas son corps lorsqu'elle dormait. Pour autant, cette partie anatomique de Natsuki avait soulevé une part de curiosité. Shizuru n'avait jamais été avec un homme. Les seules choses qu'elle savait étaient des choses qu'elle avait entendu, lu ou même parfois regardé. Elle soupira tout en se relevant et attrapa le peignoir à sa portée. Elle fixa machinalement sa nuisette puis se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Peut-être devrais-je utiliser mon corps pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas autant réticence à être avec elle.

* * *

Natsuki essaya de restreindre la rougeur sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru allongée sur son lit avec un livre. Le problème n'était pas là. Il était plutôt dans la tenue de celle-ci. Vêtue d'une nuisette légère et en soie, Natsuki déglutit difficilement. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit de la soie ? Elle arriva néanmoins à articuler tout en refermant la porte.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? Il est bientôt minuit.

\- Je t'attendais.

Natsuki réfléchit un instant puis commença à se déshabiller.

\- Tu sais ... Que ce soit pour le bain ou dormir, tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller toujours après moi. Je veux dire ... Je sais que c'est dans ta culture que la femme passe après mais ... Enfin tu peux être toi sans prendre en considération les choses que tu n'aimes pas dans ta culture.

\- Je voulais attendre Natsuki.

Natsuki se retourna vêtue simplement de son boxer et de son soutien-gorge. De là où elle était, elle voyait parfaitement la chair crémeuse en dessous de la nuisette. Que ce soit les cuisses ou le haut de ses seins. Elle se maudit intérieurement lorsqu'elle sentit une légère compression dans son boxer. Priant pour que cela ne soit pas visible, elle reprit avec une voix plus basse.

\- Il fallait venir me le dire ... Je n'aurais pas traîné autant.

\- Traîné?

Natsuki se retourna machinalement et chercha après son short de nuit.

\- Eh bien je ... Je ne pensais pas que tu souhaitais me voir avant de t'endormir étant donné ... Notre relation ou plutôt notre absence de relation.

\- C'est pour cette raison que tu rentres aussi tard chaque soir?

\- J'ai également ma société qui me prend du temps.

Natsuki se plaça à son tour dans le lit et se positionna sur le dos. Tout en soufflant, elle ferma les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle sentit Shizuru se coller légèrement à elle puis faute de réponse ou de réprimande poser sa tête sur sa poitrine. Natsuki déglutit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit les jambes nues de Shizuru enlacer une des siennes.

\- Bonne nuit Natsuki.


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Engagement**_

Shizuru savait, au moment même où Maria lui avait annoncé que Natsuki était partie directement dans ses quartiers à huit heures du soir, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle qui n'avait pas changé ses habitudes depuis ses dernières semaines. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'elles étaient mariées et la situation était toujours au point mort. Enfin pas exactement. Shizuru avait découvert des facettes de Natsuki qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir. Entre attention déguisée ou simple murmure, Natsuki avait réussi à la faire se sentir en sécurité. Shizuru fixa machinalement l'extérieur. Natsuki avait engagé une paysagiste qui semblait prendre en compte les moindres de ses demandes. En effet, Natsuki ne semblait guère intéressée par le côté vert de sa propriété. Ce qui s'était soldé par une phrase simple "Chie répondra à tes moindres exigences sur cet espace si tu veux bien t'en charger". Shizuru fixa une dernière fois ce qu'elle aimait appeler son endroit et finit par rejoindre l'intérieur de sa demeure. Pesant le pour et le contre, elle finit par elle-même se rendre dans ses quartiers. Peut-être pourrait-elle découvrir la raison de ce soudain isolement?

* * *

Natsuki était frustrée, énervée et révoltée. La raison? Son rendez-vous ou plutôt la présence de son beau-père attendant de pouvoir s'entretenir avec elle. Ne prenant d'ailleurs pas en considération son planning et donc ses obligations. Une légère frappe la sortit de ses pensées. Ne prenant même pas la peine de se lever de son canapé, elle saisit de nouveau la bouteille sur la table basse et se resservit un autre verre.

\- Natsuki?

Natsuki se contenta de boire cul-sec le contenu de son verre et de s'en resservir un. Une main légère attrapa la bouteille et la reposa sur la table.

\- Natsuki devrait cesser de boire.

\- Comme si tu t'en souciée ...

Une main saisit le verre à mi-chemin vers sa bouche et le reposa également sur la table basse. Faisant face à un regard rouge roi, Natsuki se contenta de déglutir légèrement. Même si elle ne l'admettrait pas en temps normal, Shizuru lui faisait avoir diverses émotions. Celle qui la parcourra actuellement était la peur.

\- Natsuki devrait résoudre ses problèmes autrement qu'en se noyant dans l'alcool.

Natsuki rigola sous le regard surpris de Shizuru. Celle-ci sentit une légère caresse sur son visage.

\- Tu as peut-être raison alors que dirais-tu de résoudre mon problème? Après tout c'est un peu à cause de toi si ...

Shizuru fronça les sourcils face à la remarque. Pour autant, Natsuki semblait se rendre compte de ses mots et se releva en titubant légèrement.

\- Oublies ce que je viens de dire. Je vais prendre une douche.

* * *

Natsuki finit par s'enfoncer dans sa baignoire. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps, elle y était restée mais elle n'arrivait pas à se relever. Ce n'était pas la première bouteille qu'elle avait descendu au cours de sa fin de journée et l'alcool eut raison de sa condition. Elle soupira légèrement essayant de remettre ses idées au clair.

* * *

Shizuru était debout derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Natsuki y était depuis plus d'une heure. Elle posa machinalement la tête contre la porte mais n'entendit aucun son. Elle finit par craquer tout en ouvrant légèrement la porte. Elle fut surprise de voir Natsuki nue dans sa baignoire les yeux clos. Faisant abstraction du corps de son épouse, elle la secoua légèrement. Natsuki ouvrit difficilement les yeux puis face au regard de Shizuru se releva après plusieurs tentatives. Shizuru se retourna ce qui laissa un goût amer dans l'esprit de Natsuki.

\- La vue de mon corps est tellement insupportable à tes yeux ?

Shizuru gela sur place face à la tristesse dans la voix de Natsuki. Elle chercha du regard une serviette puis la déplia. Tout en se retournant, elle s'accroupit à hauteur de Natsuki et finit par essuyer ses membres inférieurs. Natsuki déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle comprit ce que Shizuru était en train de réaliser. Tout en prenant sans douceur la serviette, elle s'enroula dans un peignoir puis se dirigea dans sa chambre. Shizuru soupira face au comportement de celle-ci puis se décida à la rejoindre.

\- Natsuki va-t-elle m'expliquer la raison de sa mauvaise humeur et de ce comportement?

Natsuki se contenta de s'étendre dans son lit toujours en peignoir. La discussion semblait close. Shizuru se rapprocha de la table basse puis ramassa la bouteille presque vide.

\- C'est tout ce qui me restait de mon grand-père.

Shizuru fixa machinalement Natsuki qui était allongée sur le dos, les yeux clos. Elle reprit tout en essayant de restreindre sa douleur.

\- Une tradition de famille. De boire un whisky mis en bouteille le jour de sa naissance lorsque l'on donne naissance à sa propre descendance ...

Shizuru fixa la bouteille puis la reposa tout en la refermant.

\- Il en restera un verre peut-être deux. Natsuki pourra respecter cette tradition.

Natsuki préféra se taire. Shizuru finit par éteindre la lumière puis se glisser à ses côtés.

\- Tu sais mon père est convaincu que tu m'aimerais si nous avons un enfant. Mais ton père a bien compris que je n'obtiendrais jamais cela de toi. Il pense que je suis faible de ne pas te forcer à me donner un héritier. Et ça fait mal Shizuru que ton père prenne la liberté de venir dans mes bureaux et de prendre un malin plaisir à me dénigrer pour me soutirer de l'argent. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point son sourire satisfait me donne des envies de meurtres sur sa personne.

Shizuru sentit Natsuki se placer au-dessus d'elle. Elle sentit une légère prise sur son bassin et une pression supplémentaire contre celui-ci.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais m'aimer ... Juste un tout petit peu pour faire taire ce salopard.

Shizuru passa machinalement une main sur le visage de Natsuki. Celle-ci ferma inconsciemment les yeux et laissa son corps reposer sur celui de sa femme. Attendant des gestes qui ne venait pas Shizuru finit par essayer de se décaler. Un léger ronflement lui indiqua l'activité de Natsuki. Après plusieurs tentatives, Shizuru arriva à se décaler de Natsuki qui dormait d'un sommeil profond. Elle fixa pendant plusieurs minutes Natsuki puis caressa machinalement les parcelles de corps visibles.

\- Et si seulement tu pouvais comprendre que c'est déjà le cas ...

* * *

Natsuki grommela tout en se mettant en position assise.

\- Saleté de saké ...

Elle plaça sa tête dans ses mains puis se releva en gémissant. Migraine et gueule de bois en prime. Elle arriva à descendre les escaliers et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

\- Madame souhaite-t-elle son déjeuner?

\- Pas si fort Maria ...

Maria fronça les sourcils tout en envoyant un regard à Shizuru déjà installée. Celle-ci secoua la tête face à sa demande silencieuse. Natsuki reprit la parole tout en cachant ses yeux avec l'une de ses mains.

\- Un café et une aspirine et ... Annulez mes rendez-vous.

\- Je n'ai pas connaissance de vos rendez-vous.

Natsuki grommela tout en laissant parler son mécontentement.

\- Faîtes un effort bon sang! Appelez ma secrétaire et dites-lui de les annuler!

Natsuki sursauta lorsque Maria écrasa la tasse de café à ses côtés.

\- Si Madame n'a plus besoin de moi pour se passer les nerfs, je vais prendre mon congé.

\- Et mon aspirine?

\- Madame mourra si j'accède à sa demande.

Natsuki se maudit intérieurement pour oublier sa propre allergie. Faisant signe à Maria de disposer, elle fut prise à partie par une voix claire.

\- Natsuki devrait s'excuser auprès de Miss Maria une fois son mal de tête passé.

\- Je n'ai pas à m'excuser de ... Je suis quand même chez moi!

Natsuki sentit un mouvement à ses côtés et attrapa rapidement la main de Shizuru cherchant à quitter les lieux.

\- Je ... Attends je suis désolée ...

Natsuki porta alors un regard plus doux essayant de faire abstraction de sa migraine.

\- Oui tu as raison. J'irais m'excuser. Et je m'excuse pour hier si certains de mes propos ont dépassé la raison. Je ferais ce que tu me demandes mais restes auprès de moi.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de boire ou de te cacher quand quelques choses te tracassent.

Natsuki inclina simplement la tête. Shizuru se réinstalla tout en reprenant plus doucement la parole.

\- Que s'est-il passé hier?

Natsuki baissa inconsciemment la tête tout en détournant le regard.

\- Je ... C'est difficile d'en parler. C'est tellement humiliant et dégradant que je ne veux plus y penser.

Shizuru se releva tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de Natsuki.

\- L'air frais te fera du bien.

* * *

Shizuru fut surprise de voir son père devant la porte d'entrée. Celui-ci congédia Maria semblant remontée pour elle ne sait quelle raison.

\- Ma fille.

Shizuru s'inclina légèrement tout en remontant la distance.

\- Père ... Natsuki n'est pas ici.

\- C'est bien pour cela que je viens vous rendre visite.

Shizuru invita son père sous la véranda et ordonna du thé. Anata fixa sa fille puis entra dans le vif du sujet.

\- Je suis venu m'assurer que Kruger-sama s'occupait bien de vous.

\- C'est le cas Père.

Anata passa une main dans sa barbe semblant en pleine réflexion.

\- J'ai quelques réticences sur cette union. Qu'adviendra-t-il si les conditions de ce mariage ne sont guère respectées?

Shizuru essaya de comprendre mais Anata la devança.

\- Un héritier commun nous serait propice Shizuru. Nous aurions main mise sur une des plus grandes richesses. Vous devez absolument y prendre part rapidement. Même s'il s'avère que c'est difficile d'être en présence d'un être de ce genre, le sacrifice que vous ferez sera honoré par notre famille.

Shizuru chercha ses mots mais se retrouva dépourvue face à la demande de son père. Celui-ci reprit tout en abaissant sa voix.

\- La femme est la faiblesse de l'homme. N'oubliez pas cela. Vous pourriez facilement faire faire à Kruger-sama la moindre de mes demandes si vous y mettiez du vôtre. Une fois l'héritier conçu vous pourriez vous comporter comme bon vous semble avec cette garantie.

Shizuru resta un instant emmurée dans le silence puis finit par prendre la parole.

\- Avez-vous rendu visite à Natsuki récemment?

Anata sourit un instant puis reprit plus sobrement.

\- Je n'ai fait que provoquer la naissance de mon héritier.

\- Puis-je savoir comment?

\- En lui rappelant sa condition. Kruger-sama a toujours été montrée du doigt de part sa différence et il va s'en dire que c'est un sujet très sensible. Encore aujourd'hui. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas pu vous satisfaire ou obtenir la moindre attention de votre part semble être une chose à exploiter pour la faire réagir. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas un homme, lui rappeler son impuissance est une chose très désagréable pour elle. Aucun homme n'accepterait de se sentir incapable sur ce domaine. Bien qu'elle est belle et bien incapable si j'en juge de votre état actuel.

Shizuru fit rapidement le rapprochement avec l'état d'ébriété de Natsuki datant de quelques jours. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre puis déclara avec une pointe d'agacement.

\- Natsuki n'est peut-être pas le problème dans cette affaire.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Natsuki est loin d'être impuissante comme vous semblez le croire Père. Mais malgré ses efforts, je n'arrive pas à tomber enceinte.

Anata se releva brusquement de sa position puis gifla Shizuru.

\- Est-ce de cette manière que vous me remerciez de vous avoir donné ce nom?

Shizuru se releva mais sentit une prise ferme sur son avant-bras.

\- Ne vous avisez surtout pas de me défier mon enfant.

Une légère frappe arrêta les deux parents dans leur dispute. Maria fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit la joue rougie de Shizuru. Celle-ci répondit à la question silencieuse.

\- Mon père a décidé de prendre son congé. Maintenant.

\- N'oubliez jamais ce pour quoi vous êtes née Shizuru.

Anata sortit de la pièce tout en fusillant du regard Maria. Celle-ci se rapprocha de Shizuru.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Madame voilà pourquoi j'étais à l'écoute de cette conversation mais pourquoi mentir sur un tel sujet?

Shizuru sourit simplement tout en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur du domaine.

\- Je ne veux aucun mal à Natsuki contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser. Mon père et moi avons bel et bien une vision différente sur cet engagement.

\- Et quelle est votre vision?

Shizuru s'attarda un instant sur la question mais n'y répondit pourtant pas.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire que Natsuki soit au courant de l'emportement de mon père. Alors je vous prierais de garder cela pour vous Miss Maria.

* * *

\- Que t'est-il arrivé?

Shizuru se maudit intérieurement pour frotter sa joue faisant apparaître davantage le bleu. Natsuki fixa silencieusement sa femme en attente de réponse.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Natsuki fronça les sourcils tout en s'installant dans le lit.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment ma question. Qu'est-ce-qui est à l'origine de cela?

\- Une divergence d'opinion.

Voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de Natsuki, Shizuru préféra coller sa tête sur son torse.

\- Comme toi je ne veux pas parler de certaines choses.

\- Très bien ... Alors parlons d'autres choses. Oh attends ... Avant de parler de cela.

Shizuru fut surprise de voir Natsuki sortir rapidement de leur chambre pour revenir plusieurs minutes après avec un petit colis. Tout en le tendant à Shizuru, Natsuki gratta nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Je ... J'ai commandé cet ouvrage pour toi. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te plaire. Il est du même auteur que celui que tu lisais l'autre jour. Cela te permettra de t'occuper quelques heures.

Shizuru détailla la couverture et laissa apparaître un léger sourire.

\- C'est une édition limitée ... Et au vue des critiques c'est l'un des meilleurs livres de cet auteur.

Shizuru parcourra rapidement les premières pages sous le regard satisfait de Natsuki qui se replaça à ses côtés. Sentant le regard de Natsuki sur elle, Shizuru referma le livre et le plaça sur la table de chevet. Elle se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure face à ses propres pensées.

\- C'était une mauvaise idée?

Shizuru secoua la tête puis après plusieurs secondes à fixer Natsuki finit par l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

\- Merci.

Natsuki prit cela comme une invitation pour plus. Elle caressa le visage de Shizuru tout en se positionnant au-dessus d'elle. Fixant un instant la réaction de Shizuru, elle y distingua un mélange d'émotions.

\- Je ... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse que tu prennes ce genre d'initiative.

Avant que Natsuki ne puisse l'embrasser, Shizuru plaça ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela.

\- Mais pourquoi?

Shizuru fut surprise par la détresse dans la voix de Natsuki. Celle-ci finit par se décaler tout en rigolant amèrement. La voix devint alors plus amère avec un soupçon de colère.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que je dois faire pour te plaire bon sang! Qu'est-ce-que je pourrais faire de plus pour que tu me vois pour moi!

Shizuru allait répondre mais Natsuki sortit du lit. Tout en renfilant rapidement son pantalon, elle essaya de se calmer mais en vain.

\- J'essaie de suivre l'exemple de mon père et c'est un bon exemple mais toi tu ne vois que ... ça. Le fait que je ne suis pas normalement constituée. Tu ne vois qu'une liasse de billets qui peut répondre au moindre exigence de ton père.

\- Natsuki ...

\- Je sais que j'ai commis une ou plutôt des erreurs. T'épouser, croire que tu pouvais m'aimer, notre nuit de noces ou même être dans cette même pièce que toi mais crois-tu sincèrement que tout ceci est de ma faute? Ta condition ... Tu es un pion dans l'échiquier de ton père. Si on peut appeler ça un père. Il te vendrait s'il le pouvait ... D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il a fait si on y réfléchit correctement ...

\- Natsuki ...

\- Quand comprendras-tu que je ne veux que ton bien Shizuru! Que je ne suis pas comme toutes ses personnes que tu as connu!

Shizuru remarqua une lueur beaucoup plus profonde dans le regard de son homologue. Natsuki cassa le contact tout en cherchant après son chemisier. Shizuru profita de ce temps pour murmurer dans un souffle.

\- Où vas-tu?

Natsuki poursuivit son habillage sans répondre. Elle serra les dents lorsqu'elle sentit les larmes venir. Elle attrapa sa veste et claqua la porte derrière elle. Shizuru se releva après quelques minutes et fixa par la fenêtre le portail s'ouvrir suivi par le départ rapide de la voiture de Natsuki. Sans même se rendre compte, elle pleura silencieusement. Elle se replaça dans son lit et fixa la table de chevet. Tout en resserrant machinalement le livre contre sa poitrine, elle essaya de restreindre sa propre douleur. Pourquoi la situation avait-elle autant dérivée?


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Engagement**_

Une semaine. Une longue et interminable semaine durant laquelle Shizuru n'avait aucune connaissance de la localisation de Natsuki. Elle avait demandé à Dimitri les allées et venues de Natsuki mais avait fait face à l'ignorance de celui-ci. Natsuki devait se déplacer par ses propres moyens. Ce qui était justifiable par le départ avec sa propre voiture. Shizuru avait alors tenté de joindre le bureau de celle-ci mais en vain. Personne ne semblait vouloir accéder à sa requête ou dans certains cas connaître la localisation de leur patronne. Shizuru soupira tout en se baladant dans la propriété.

\- Madame. C'est une bonne journée pour se relaxer à l'extérieur.

Elle rendit rapidement la salutation à Chie qui replantait plusieurs rosiers. Tout en poursuivant son chemin, elle finit par s'asseoir sur un banc en dessous d'un cerisier japonais. Elle avait été tentée d'appeler la mère de Natsuki pour lui demander où pouvait se trouver sa fille mais comment pouvait-elle expliquer son ignorance? Pire Saeko pourrait facilement comprendre que le mariage n'est pas le reflet de ce qu'elle pouvait s'imaginer. Et pourrait même vouloir en discuter avec elle ou pire avec son père. Père qui n'hésiterait pas à retourner la situation en défaveur de Natsuki. Non, Shizuru était belle et bien seule et devait faire en sorte que personne ne soit au courant de cette situation désastreuse. Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions lorsqu'elle vit Aoi se rapprocher rapidement de sa position. Celle-ci portait des vêtements de ville et s'inclina légèrement à l'encontre de sa maîtresse.

\- Madame, Natsuki-sama m'a demandé de vous accompagner en ville pour quelques achats. Êtes-vous disposée à vous y rendre dans la journée?

Même si Shizuru était désireuse d'en demander plus, elle ne pouvait pas se risquer à parler de ses problèmes de couple avec une domestique. Elle se releva tout en emboîtant le pas à Aoi.

\- Laissez-moi me changer et prévenez Dimitri de notre départ.

* * *

Shizuru fut surprise des achats en questions. Aoi l'avait amené dans un magasin de vêtements et attendait patiemment à l'entrée. Shizuru était incertaine face au regard de la propriétaire des lieux.

\- Kruger-sama ... Oh je vois la demande de votre époux est assez ... Disons sortant de l'ordinaire. Bien que cela ne peut que m'apporter plus de joie de répondre à une telle exigence.

Shizuru préféra ne pas corriger la femme qui l'invita à la suivre tout en remontant diverses allées.

\- Notre magasin est connu pour sa discrétion concernant les demandes les plus ... Spéciales mais votre époux semble vouloir un style plus ... Occidental. Nous allons donc vous proposer plusieurs ensembles, libre à vous de les essayer et de les choisir. Je suis bien évidemment disponible pour toutes retouches ou avis.

* * *

\- Vous êtes sûre? Cette jupe est faite pour vous.

Shizuru fixa la jupe en question. Trop révélateur à son goût. Elle se contenta de désigner la pile de vêtements soigneusement repliés.

\- Je prendrais ceux-là.

La femme soupira légèrement tout en se rapprochant de Shizuru.

\- Vous savez, les hommes tels que le vôtre aimerait sûrement que leur femme soit ... vêtue d'autres choses que de vêtements couvrant totalement leur femme. Et puis ... J'aimerais proposer quelques articles plus ... Sensuels à Madame.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Nous n'avons jamais assez de lingeries pour nos hommes.

Shizuru essaya de restreindre une rougeur lorsqu'elle traita les mots de la responsable.

\- Je vous assure que j'ai ce qu'il me faut.

\- Oh croyez-moi que vous aurez besoin de toujours plus dans l'intimité. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer le centième des fantasmes de votre mari. Permettez-moi de vous montrer quelques articles.

* * *

\- Mon travail est terminé. Dimitri si vous voulez bien amener Madame auprès de Natsuki-sama.

Dimitri salua Aoi qui poursuivit sa route à pied sous le regard surpris de Shizuru. Dimitri ouvrit la porte de la voiture et invita Shizuru à y pénétrer. Lorsque la voiture redémarra, Shizuru se risqua à demander.

\- Où allons-nous Dimitri?

\- A l'aéroport Madame.

* * *

Natsuki était appuyée contre l'escalier mobile permettant de rejoindre son jet privé. Elle fixa un instant la piste de décollage et y distingua une voiture à l'approche de sa direction. Reconnaissant sa propre voiture, elle se contenta de monter à l'intérieur de l'avion.

\- Nous allons partir.

* * *

Shizuru salua rapidement l'hôtesse au bas des escaliers puis accéda à sa requête lorsque celle-ci lui demanda de prendre place dans l'avion. Elle remarqua Natsuki assise, le regard perdu vers l'extérieur. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle s'installa à ses côtés et finit par poser une main sur celle de sa compagne. Natsuki se défit rapidement de l'emprise tout en enjambant la position de Shizuru.

\- Accroches ta ceinture, nous allons décoller.

* * *

Natsuki était en colère. Elle fixa de temps en temps au-dessus de son écran de travail sa femme en face d'elle. Celle-ci était concentrée sur l'extérieur. Natsuki voulait portait un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle vit les vêtements de sa femme mais une chose la contrariait. Natsuki remarqua que Shizuru était plus pâle que d'habitude. Malgré qu'elle souhaite s'emmurer dans le silence, elle craqua face à la condition de sa femme.

\- Est-ce-que tout va bien?

Shizuru sursauta face à la prise soudaine de parole. Non elle n'allait pas bien. Elle essaya de restreindre son malaise.

\- C'est ... Nouveau pour moi. L'avion.

\- Tu devrais fermer les yeux et dormir.

Natsuki se retira sans même attendre une réponse puis revient après quelques minutes avec un verre d'eau et un cachet.

\- Tiens. Prends ça et reposes-toi.

Shizuru se leva puis s'installa au côté de Natsuki.

\- Puis-je rester ici?

Natsuki haussa simplement les épaules pour simple réponse.

* * *

\- Nous allons arriver Madame.

Natsuki referma son ordinateur portable puis caressa doucement le visage de Shizuru reposant sur son épaule. Le somnifère avait rapidement fait effet sur celle-ci. Tout en la secouant légèrement, elle murmura doucement.

\- Nous sommes arrivées Shizuru. Regardes.

Shizuru essaya de se réveiller rapidement et fixa à travers le hublot la piste atterrissage. Elle fixa machinalement un panneau jonchant une autoroute à proximité de l'aéroport et comprit enfin où elle se trouvait lorsqu'elle vit le nom d'une ville en particulier. Natsuki l'avait amené en Allemagne.

\- J'ai pensé que tu aimerais voyager un peu et découvrir l'Allemagne et sa culture qui te semble étrangère. Et puis en temps que partenaire commerciale, tu dois connaître également la société.

Shizuru tilta sur le terme utilisé. "Partenaire commerciale". Cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose dans son esprit. Natsuki avait mal interprété leur dernière dispute.

* * *

\- _Votre voiture Madame Kruger._

Natsuki saisit rapidement les clés et intima à Shizuru de se positionner sur le siège passager. Tout en mettant en route celle-ci, elle expliqua rapidement à Shizuru leur programme du jour.

\- Nous allons aller à l'entreprise et ensuite nous pourrons nous rendre dans ma maison.

\- Très bien.

Natsuki se concentra sur la route amena un silence pesant dans la voiture. Shizuru se risqua à le casser.

\- A propos de la semaine dernière ...

\- La discussion est close Shizuru.

Au vue du ton froid et de la colère non masquée, Shizuru préféra se taire. Se concentrant sur le paysage, elle remarqua un mode de vie bien différent du sien. Elle fut coupée dans son observation lorsqu'elle reconnut le sigle de la Kruger Corporation. S'engouffrant dans un parking souterrain, elle entendit un léger grognement à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle fasse toujours cela ...

Voyant le regard surpris de Shizuru, Natsuki haussa simplement les épaules. Celle-ci se gara sur une place où on pouvait lire un nom "Nao Zhang". S'attardant de plus près aux autres plaques, Shizuru laissa apparaître un léger sourire lorsqu'elle vit la place de Natsuki occupé par un cabriolet. Tout en sortant de la voiture, Natsuki remonta le souterrain et se retrouva aux portes de son entreprise. Un léger souffle la quitta lorsqu'une femme suivie par un cameraman s'avancèrent vers elle.

\- _Monica ... C'est une propriété privée._

Natsuki s'avança dangereusement vers le cameraman tout en mettant une main sur sa caméra.

\- _Dis à ce gosse d'éteindre son jouet s'il ne veut pas le retrouver en miettes._

Shizuru détailla la femme devant elle. Une Monica si elle avait correctement compris. Il semblerait que Natsuki avait oublié la barrière linguistique au vue de la vitesse à laquelle elle s'exprimait en allemand. La femme devant elle était une jolie femme. Jolie femme qui s'avança vers Natsuki avec un sourire séducteur.

\- _C'est de cette manière que tu salues ta journaliste préférée ?_

 _\- Dis-lui d'aller faire un tours._

Le cameraman rebroussa chemin avec une légère colère percevable. Monica s'avança vers Shizuru mais rencontra Natsuki au passage.

 _\- Tu oublies ... Je n'ai aucune déclaration à faire._

 _\- Oh allez. J'aimerais avoir l'exclusivité sur ton mariage ... Et puis tu n'es pas la seule concernée ... **Qu'en pensez-vous Madame Viola?**_

Voyant la surprise sur les traits de Shizuru, Monica reprit avec un léger sourire.

 _ **\- Je suis d'origine française et je sais que vous parlez ma langue maternelle contrairement à l'allemand. Puis-je obtenir l'exclusivité de votre mariage?**_

 _ **-** Monica ça suffit!_

Shizuru sursauta face à la colère de Natsuki qui saisit sans douceur le bras de Monica tout en l'emmenant hors de portée de Shizuru. Celle-ci reprit avec plus de colère.

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu fais ça?_

 _\- C'est mon métier._

 _\- Alors pourquoi ne faisons-nous pas un marché?_

 _\- Hum nous en avons déjà un ... Tu te rappelles? J'ai l'exclusivité de tes interviews et en échange personne ne sait nos petites rencontres amicales ..._

Natsuki essaya de se calmer mais reprit d'un ton bourru.

 _\- Je peux te faire rentrer dans le prochain gala de charité de ma mère ... En échange, tu me laisses ma femme et moi tranquille._

Natsuki remarqua une lueur dans les yeux de Monica qui sourit tout en s'inclinant légèrement à l'égard de Shizuru.

 _\- J'attendrais ton appel ... Oh et n'essaies même pas de te moquer de moi ... Après tout tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle sache à quel point tu peux être pervers dans intimité._

Natsuki fixa la retraite de Monica et sentit une légère prise sur son poignet. Tout en reprenant sa marche, elle lança dans un souffle.

\- Allons ...

* * *

 _\- Mais si ce n'est pas ma Big Boss préférée ..._

 _\- Nao ..._

Shizuru rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle reçut une bise sur la joue par la dénommée Nao.

\- C'est une tradition ici ... Une manière de se dire bonjour.

Shizuru hocha la tête face à l'explication de Natsuki qui se reconcentra sur Nao.

 _\- Comment vont les affaires?_

 _\- Elle ne parle pas allemand?_

 _\- Non._

\- Les affaires vont biens. Pardonnes-moi mon accent, je ne le pratique pas depuis longtemps.

\- Merci pour l'effort Nao-san.

\- Pouvons-nous revenir à ma demande? Oh et avant toutes choses pourquoi ta voiture est -elle garée sur ma place?

\- Hum ... Parce qu'elle est plus proche de la porte ou parce que tu n'es pas souvent là ou parce que je suis ton employée préférée.

\- J'aurais tout entendu ...

Nao remonta les différents couloirs jusqu'au bureau de Natsuki puis laissa sa chef prendre place tout en proposant un siège à Shizuru.

\- Nous avons été pris de cours par la concurrence ... J'ai eu une réunion tout à l'heure à propos d'un nouveau plan d'action et ... La conclusion s'est tournée vers les hybrides.

\- Elles ne sont que des prototypes.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas de choix. Nous devons trouver une alternative.

Natsuki semblait réfléchir puis fixa Nao.

\- Pourrais-tu l'amener voir Yohko pour moi? Je vais en profiter pour regarder un peu les chiffres pendant ce temps-là?

Nao se releva tout en haussa les épaules.

\- Les chiffres ne te seront d'aucunes aides.

* * *

\- Comment trouves-tu l'Allemagne?

\- Ce n'est pas tel que je l'imaginais. C'est assez ...

\- Froid et triste ? Munich n'est pas reconnue pour sa beauté mais si tu peux aller à Berlin, tu trouveras des choses intéressantes.

\- Merci.

Nao fixa dans son rétroviseur puis reprit plus doucement tout en se garant.

\- Yohko est un excellent médecin. Je suis sûre qu'elle arriva à trouver un traitement adéquate à ton infertilité. Elle parle français et anglais. Oh et pour le retour, un taxi t'attendra. Il t'amènera directement chez Natsuki. Bon courage.

Shizuru fixa incrédule son chauffeur puis se décida à sortir de l'habitacle.

* * *

 _ **\- Vous devez être Madame Kruger. Je suis le docteur Yohko Helene. Natsuki m'a demandé de vous présenter les différentes options pour ... Une grossesse médicalement assistée. Venez allons dans mon bureau.**_

* * *

Shizuru s'inclina envers le chauffeur puis se retourna pour faire face au petit pavillon devant elle. Elle fut surprise de trouver une petite maison avec un jardin à l'arrière. Une maison de gardiennage était positionnée à l'aplomb de la demeure. Elle vit une vieille femme venir à sa rencontre tout en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Shizuru-sama. Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Airie et l'homme là-bas s'avère être mon mari Thomas. Nous sommes en charge de ce domaine lorsque Madame Kruger n'est pas ici. Si vous avez la moindre demande n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Mon mari ne parle pas le japonais alors je crains qu'il sera difficile pour lui de répondre à vos exigences et m'excuse pour la gêne occasionnée.

\- Merci et ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre mari. Je suis gênée de ne pas pouvoir m'exprimer correctement dans ce pays. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve Natsuki?

\- Dans l'arrière de ce domaine Madame.

\- Merci.

Shizuru remonta le sentier et chercha après Natsuki. Malgré qu'elle essayait de rester calme, elle était en colère contre celle-ci. Pour diverses raisons. Elle trouva la raison de ce torrent d'émotions accroupie semblant caresser ... Un chien. Natsuki semblait ne pas avoir remarquer sa présence car elle se releva et lança de toutes ses forces une balle valant un départ précipité du chien. Shizuru se rapprocha et finit par indiquer sa présence.

\- Natsuki?

Celle-ci sursauta puis se retourna tout en soupirant légèrement.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la visite soit si courte.

\- J'ai mis fin à cette entretien désagréable.

Avant que Natsuki ne puisse émettre son agacement, elle vit Shizuru se diriger vers sa demeure.

\- Nous devons parler Natsuki.

Le ton froid de Shizuru fit frissonner légèrement Natsuki qui se résolut à accepter la demande. Tout en fermant la porte derrière elle, Natsuki commença les hostilités.

\- Bien alors nous passerons au plan b ou c j'ai perdu le compte.

\- Je te demande pardon?

\- S'il t'es si difficile que cela de porter mon enfant, je ferais appel à une mère porteuse.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de ce genre de solution.

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez Shizuru!

Shizuru sursauta face à l'explosion de Natsuki qui reprit en élevant la voix.

\- Tu ne veux rien de moi et même pour éviter tout problème tu fais barrage. Qu'est-ce-que tu cherches exactement? Que je divorce?

\- Tu ne comprends rien.

\- Alors expliques moi!

\- Et que devrais-je dire face au comportement de Natsuki!

Natsuki distingua de légères larmes sur le visage de Shizuru qui reprit avec une voix plus brisée.

\- Natsuki a disparu pendant une semaine sans prendre en considération que son absence me rongeait au plus profond de moi. Tu ne comprends même pas que je ne voulais pas dire que je ne voulais pas avoir ce genre de ... Contact avec toi mais que je ne pouvais pas. Natsuki n'a même pas essayé de me parler ou même de comprendre la raison de mon refus juste parce qu'elle est obnubilée par sa propre différence. Mais c'est cette différence qui me fait apprécier Natsuki!

Un rire amère l'arrêta dans sa confession. Natsuki secoua la tête tout en détournant le regard.

\- Si tu aimes tellement ce que je suis alors pourquoi me refuses-tu l'accès à ton corps?

\- Parce que ... Je ne peux pas ...

\- Parce que quoi Shizuru! Eh bien quel est ton excuse cette fois-ci!

Shizuru allait répondre mais sentit une douleur dans son estomac.

\- Tu penses que je cherches des excuses pour ne pas être avec toi? As-tu au moins essayé de comprendre ce que c'est d'être mariée à une personne que son père voit comme étant une bonne ressource financière? Tu ne peux pas comprendre que je pensais faire face au même genre d'homme que mon père et que cela me faisait peur ... Que j'avais peur de toi et ton comportement si primaire ... Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais ce n'est pas de l'amour ça Natsuki c'est juste de la domination. Une obligation. Une envie de te satisfaire ...

\- Shizuru ...

\- Et si pour toi le fait que je sois indisposée soit une excuse pour ne pas être intime ... Tu ne t'es même pas demandée pourquoi ou pris en considération mon état actuel. Tu n'es pas mieux que tous les omiais que mon père m'a présenté. Tu ne souhaites que ton plaisir sans essayer de comprendre qui je suis et ce que je veux.

Natsuki sentit un froid l'englober lorsqu'elle vit le visage rougit et en larmes de Shizuru. C'était la première fois que Natsuki parlait de cette manière avec Shizuru. Et que celle-ci s'ouvrait à elle. Natsuki s'avança tout en traitant les dernières informations.

\- Tu avais tes règles? C'est pour ça que ... Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?

\- Natsuki a préféré prendre la fuite au lieu de me laisser lui expliquer.

\- Donc tu ... Veux bien?

A voir le léger sourire sur le visage de Natsuki, Shizuru se demandait si elle avait pris conscience de ses propres craintes ou de ses dernières paroles. Celle-ci essaya de masquer sa colère mais en vain.

\- Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y songer.

\- Oui bien sûr ... Je présume que pour ce soir ...

Voyant le départ précipité de Shizuru vers l'étage, Natsuki soupira légèrement.

\- Oui j'ai vraiment merdé là ...


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Engagement**_

Airie fut surprise par la demande de Shizuru concernant sa nécessité à s'occuper de la demeure durant leur séjour. La vérité est que Shizuru avait besoin de se calmer et de s'occuper l'esprit. La nuit dernière avait été difficile. Elle n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil. Elle fixa machinalement la salon et vit une main pendante vers le sol. Natsuki ne l'avait pas rejointe et avait décidé de dormir sur le canapé. Un léger couinement coupa Shizuru dans son observation. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de la porte arrière et ouvrit au destinataire de cette plainte.

\- Duran?

Le chien s'assied tout en faisant bouger sa queue. Shizuru avança une main et commença à le caresser. Celui-ci se mit sur ses quatre pattes et remua plus frénétiquement la queue.

\- Ara quel beau chien.

Duran passa devant Shizuru et se dirigea directement vers le canapé. Il lécha la main pendante de Natsuki puis finit par mettre ses deux pattes avant sur le canapé. Shizuru essaya de ne pas sourire lorsqu'elle traita la voix enrouée de Natsuki.

\- Hum quoi ... Duran? Duran couché! Mais argh ... Pas de léchouilles ... Couché j'ai dit!

Shizuru reprit son ouvrage en la préparation du déjeuner lorsqu'elle vit Natsuki se lever. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle mais préféra l'ignorer. Elle savait exactement qui était derrière elle et n'avait pas la force de lui parler.

* * *

Natsuki fixa Shizuru en pleine préparation de repas puis essaya d'amener judicieusement la conversation.

\- Je ... C'est peut-être un peu tard pour ... ça mais je suis désolée Shizuru.

Face à l'absence de réponse, Natsuki fit un pas en avant tout en caressant nerveusement l'arrière de son cou. Elle approcha la main des cheveux de Shizuru mais s'arrêta avant de pouvoir les toucher.

\- La vérité c'est ... Yohko n'était pas prévue au départ. Avant pas avant ... La semaine dernière. Je voulais te le dire cette nuit-là mais ... Bref. Je me suis dite que nous pourrions profiter de ce séjour pour ... Notre lune de miel. Nous n'avons pas eu la possibilité de le faire avec mon travail et ... Enfin j'avais pensé à l'Allemagne. Et puis concernant la semaine dernière ... Je n'ai rien fait. Enfin si j'ai travaillé bien sûr mais c'est tout. Je dormais même à mon bureau ... J'ai une salle de repos derrière et je n'ai fait que ça. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai fait autres choses de moins ... Gratifiant.

Natsuki laissa quelques centimètres entre elle et Shizuru puis reprit plus doucement.

\- Tu as raison, nous devons apprendre à nous connaître. Alors ... Est-ce-que tu veux bien que je te prennes dans mes bras et que nous passons la journée ensemble?

Natsuki sentit le dos de Shizuru contre son torse. Celle-ci poursuivit son repas sans un mot. Natsuki enlaça doucement l'abdomen de sa femme et embrassa l'arrière de son cou.

\- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui?

\- Natsuki pourrait me faire visiter les endroits qu'elle juge intéressant.

\- Une sorte de rendez-vous ... Oui c'est une bonne idée. Je vais prendre une douche et nous pourrons partir ... Enfin pas avant de goûter ce que tu nous as préparé.

* * *

\- Tout Munich se retrouve ici. Restauration, parc, magasin et même activité sportive. Nous n'aurons pas assez d'une journée pour tout faire mais ça sera une bonne ...

Natsuki s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Elle fixa Shizuru qui semblait incertaine face à l'arrêt de discussion. Natsuki saisit son téléphone et répondit tout en prenant délicatement la main de Shizuru dans la sienne.

\- Pas maintenant je suis occupée.

Natsuki allait raccrocher mais son interlocuteur semblait avoir capté son attention.

\- ... Hum ... Mais comment ont-ils ce genre d'informations ? ... Y'a-t-il eu des nouveaux employés récemment? ... Très bien dès que tu as ce renseignement, convoques-les dans ton bureau ... Évidemment que je pense à une taupe qu'est-ce-que ça pourrait-être d'autre? ... Bon ne me rappelles pas avant ce soir, je suis occupée. Au revoir Nao.

Natsuki replaça son téléphone dans sa poche puis murmura un désolé à l'égard de Shizuru. Tout en donnant une légère pression sur la main de celle-ci, Natsuki l'amena vers un endroit en particulier.

\- Je pense que ça pourrait te plaire.

* * *

Shizuru détailla l'ensemble de la pièce. Elle posa machinalement la main sur l'objet ayant eu son intérêt. Un livre. Natsuki l'avait amené dans une librairie. Bien que la taille de celle-ci était plus proche d'une bibliothèque universitaire qu'autre chose. Elle parcourra rapidement le sommaire puis le reposa. Elle chercha du regard Natsuki tout en saisissant un autre livre. Celle-ci discutait avec la libraire. Un rire clair l'empêcha de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Shizuru n'aimait pas ce côté de Natsuki. Le côté à être courtoise et limite dragueuse à chaque fois qu'une femme était à ses côtés. Shizuru savait que c'était une manière de conserver son image. Bien que les dires étaient là. Natsuki était incroyablement dure en affaire et froide. Sauf lorsqu'une femme était concernée. Le côté dur laissait souvent place à un côté plus léger. Plus séducteur. Shizuru avait lu assez d'articles sur la concernée pour reconnaître lorsqu'elle avait laissé le professionnel de côté. Ce qui semblait être actuellement le cas si elle se fie à ce qu'elle voyait. Shizuru referma l'ouvrage et s'avança vers Natsuki. Elle essaya de restreindre ce sentiment. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être de la jalousie. Pas après leur discussion d'hier. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle obligée de se mêler à la conversation? Pire, à abandonner l'un de ses passes-temps favoris pour ... Pour quoi au juste? Elle chassa rapidement ses idées noires et revient sur sa première pensée. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Juste une nécessité de savoir la raison du rire de la libraire. Qu'avait bien pu dire Natsuki pour la faire rire de cette manière? Voilà, c'était simplement de la curiosité. Rassurée de donner une émotion face à ce sentiment, Shizuru prit délicatement la main de Natsuki tout en lui indiquant sa présence. Le fait qu'elle fusille du regard la libraire par la même occasion n'était pas apparue dans son esprit comme une évidence même de l'émotion en question.

* * *

\- Natsuki?

Natsuki sourit plus largement lorsqu'elle sentit une main entrelacée la sienne. Elle se détacha de sa cible et porta toute son intention sur Shizuru.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?

\- Je pensais à celui-ci.

Natsuki saisit le livre puis le donna à la libraire.

- _Ma femme est une très grande amatrice de livre d'auteur alors si vous possédez des autres nouvelles de ce genre n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part._

 _\- Vous devez aimer énormément votre femme pour une telle demande. Mon mari ne possède pas autant de gestes doux. Je suis quelque peu envieuse._

Natsuki rigola légèrement face à cela. Elle fixa Shizuru semblant en pleine réflexion.

\- Je suis désolée pour la barrière linguistique.

\- Ce livre est également disponible en allemand non?

Comprenant la demande, Natsuki accéda à la requête. Non sans une légère satisfaction.

\- _Pouvons-nous avoir l'édition originale avec celui-ci?_

* * *

\- J'aimerais comprendre ...

\- Hum?

Shizuru joua nerveusement avec sa fourchette. Le plat était trop riche pour elle. Natsuki lui avait fait découvrir les plats typiques allemands et il s'avéra que l'ensemble était des plats bien différents de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de manger. Natsuki quand à elle semblait prendre plaisir dans son repas ... Et sa boisson. Shizuru reprit tout en déposant sa fourchette.

\- Natsuki semble plaire aux femmes.

Natsuki s'arrêta dans son geste puis décida de poursuivre tout en saisissant l'assiette de Shizuru.

\- Hum c'est un gâchis de ne pas manger toutes ses bonnes choses. Je peux comprendre que tu n'aimes pas la bière mais la choucroute ...

\- Natsuki ...

Natsuki saisit un peu de chou puis les saucisses de Shizuru.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu sembles penser. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu me demandes cela.

\- Peut-être à cause de ta façon de te comporter avec cette libraire.

\- Je n'ai pas le physique d'une femme lorsque je m'habille comme cela. Même si ma voix peut être un indice, les gens ne s'arrêtent pas à cela. Ils ne me connaissent pas comme étant PDG ou futa. Il voit juste un homme avec sa femme. Et cette libraire est simplement vendeuse. Ce n'était qu'un simple échange entre deux personnes.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu es jalouse?

\- Bien sûr que non!

Natsuki laissa apparaître une esquisse de sourire tout en poursuivant son repas.

\- Et que devrais-je dire hum? La plupart des hommes ici te regardent. Ils te trouvent superbe et je ne peux pas les blâmer. Et je n'ai pas honte de dire que cela m'agace légèrement que d'autres te regardent mais je me console en me rappelant que je suis la seule à pouvoir faire cela.

\- Faire quoi ?

Shizuru sentit une légère prise sur sa main et sentit Natsuki caresser doucement son visage avec son autre main.

\- ca ... Ou ça.

Shizuru fut prise de court lorsque Natsuki l'embrassa légèrement au-dessus de la table. Elle fixa machinalement autours d'elle et vit certains hommes détourner le regard face à cela. Essayant de restreindre sa rougeur, elle secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas correct Natsuki.

\- Les gens ne sont pas outrés que l'on s'embrasse en public. Les allemands sont plus ouverts sur ce genre de démonstration qu'au Japon. Détends-toi ... Ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de réitérer mon baiser.

\- Tu ...

\- Hum?

\- ... Baka ...

\- Hum peut-être mais tu aimes n'est-ce-pas?

Shizuru se contenta de caresser la bague de Natsuki pour simple réponse.

* * *

\- J'ai besoin de m'allonger un peu ...

\- Natsuki a trop mangé.

\- Hum ... Heureusement que je ne reste que peu ici sinon j'aurais fini par avoir du cholestérol ou même du diabète ... Ah là, on sera bien.

Shizuru vit Natsuki s'écraser sur la pelouse et se décida à la rejoindre. Le parc était assez fréquenté mais l'atmosphère était calme. Shizuru s'installa en seiza à côté de Natsuki allongée, les yeux clos. Elle saisit machinalement l'un des livres qu'elle avait acheté plus tôt et commença à le lire.

\- Tu as le droit de t'allonger et de profiter simplement du soleil.

\- Je sais ... Mais je suis bien comme ça.

\- Comme tu veux.

Shizuru fut surprise de sentir Natsuki poser sa tête sur ses cuisses.

\- Ah là c'est mieux ... Nous nous remettrons en route d'ici quelques minutes.

* * *

Quelques minutes ... Shizuru ne pouvait que sourire légèrement lorsqu'elle entama la quinzième pages de son livre. Elle regarda machinalement Natsuki qui semblait dormir à poings fermés. Elle déposa son livre sur le côté et passa machinalement une main dans les cheveux de celle-ci. Elle laissa alors son esprit dériver. Elle avait passé une bonne journée. Natsuki avait été gentille et douce. Mais une journée ne serait pas suffisante pour régler leur problème. Elle poursuivit ses caresses puis saisit doucement le collier autour du cou de Natsuki. Tout en retraçant le motif, elle se demandait qu'elle serait la fin de leur journée. Devait-elle laisser Natsuki obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait depuis leur union? Serait-elle prête à apprécier ce genre de traitement? Elle ne savait pas. Elle sentit une main saisir doucement la sienne.

\- A quoi penses-tu pour avoir un visage autant tourmenté?

Shizuru fixa Natsuki puis sentit une légère caresse sur son visage.

\- Et si nous nous promenions un peu autour avant de rentrer?

* * *

\- C'était une bonne journée ...

Shizuru sentit Natsuki la tirer vers le canapé. Tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir entre ses jambes, Natsuki alluma la télé.

\- C'est juste un câlin. Détends-toi.

Allongée contre Natsuki, Shizuru finit par se caler plus profondément dans son étreinte tout en regardant elle-même la télé. Malgré que le film soit en allemand, Natsuki avait réglé les paramètres pour qu'il soit sous-titré en anglais. Natsuki laissa reposer sa tête sur celle de Shizuru tout en murmurant distraitement.

\- J'aime tu sais ... Ce que nous avons là. Nous pourrions avoir tellement plus Shizuru ...

Shizuru allait demandé plus d'informations mais se fit arrêter par une sonnerie sur la table basse. Elle sentit Natsuki atteindre le téléphone tout en maugréant.

\- Eh bien elle est ponctuelle ... Oui Nao?

De là où était Shizuru, elle pouvait reconnaître la voix de la concernée malgré qu'elle ne comprenne pas la discussion. Elle sentit un changement dans le rythme cardiaque de Natsuki. Celui-ci avait légèrement augmenté en plus d'une légère tension palpable. Shizuru allait se retirer de sa position mais sentit Natsuki enrouler un bras autour d'elle tout en secouant la tête face à sa demande silencieuse. Décidant de donner satisfaction à celle-ci, elle se contenta de resserrer légèrement son emprise sur le corps de Natsuki.

* * *

Natsuki déglutit difficilement tout en essayant de conserver son train de pensées. Il va s'en dire que son esprit n'était pas forcément très concentré sur les dires de Nao. Elle sentit une légère gêne dans son pantalon lorsque Shizuru effleura par mégarde (du moins elle l'espérait) son entrejambe. Bien sûr Natsuki était frustrée de ce côté-là. Elle voulait avoir des rapports sexuels avec sa femme, ce qui en soit semblait normal mais elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à cela. Non pas parce qu'elle était au téléphone avec Nao mais parce que la situation risquait encore une fois de déraper. Elle était venue à la conclusion douloureuse que Shizuru devait faire le premier pas. Ce qui amena à une conclusion encore plus douloureuse. Que cela n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

- _Natsuki tu m'écoutes?_

 _\- Hum ... Heu oui oui tu as raison._

 _\- En quoi ai-je raison de te demander si nous devons attendre la rencontre de l'un de nos actionnaires ou si nous devons faire une déclaration de presse?_

Natsuki se maudit intérieurement et caressa machinalement le dos de Shizuru.

 _\- Oh seigneur Natsuki ne me dis pas que ta femme te suce pendant que l'on est au téléphone!_

 _\- Quoi ? Mais non! Shizuru ... Shizuru ne ferait pas ce genre de chose et puis ... Et puis de quoi je me mêle ! Ecoutes on en reparle demain ..._

 _\- Pour quelqu'un qui ne fait rien, tu es drôlement pressée de raccrocher. Alors c'est comment? J'avoue que je me suis toujours demandée ce que c'est d'avoir une bite et ce que ça fait de se faire su..._

 _\- A demain Nao._

* * *

Shizuru était incertaine face à l'entente de son prénom en plus du visage rouge roi de Natsuki. Celle-ci balança son téléphone sans douceur sur la table basse puis essaya de se reconcentrer sur le film.

\- Que voulez Nao-san?

\- Hum ... Oh rien nous avons découvert que l'une de nos nouvelles employées a travaillé chez la concurrence sous son nom de jeune fille et qu'elle doit leur fournir certains renseignements alors ... Nous allons sans doute les attaquer pour espionnage industriel mais ... Enfin la situation est toujours la même nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que d'orienter nos futures modèles vers les hybrides sportives mais nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour prendre de rapidité la concurrence alors la solution d'une déclaration de presse pour leur faire perdre un peu de crédit semble ... Envisageable.

\- Et que viens-je faire là-dedans?

\- Comment ça?

\- Natsuki et Nao-san ont parlé de moi non?

\- Ah ça ... Rien d'important.

Natsuki releva le menton de Shizuru face à son regard et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Tout en renforçant sa prise sur le bassin de sa femme, elle poursuivit ses caresses et ses baisers. Elle sentit Shizuru se détendre face à son traitement. Elle renforça sa prise sur elle et pressa son corps contre le sien. Elle embrassa le cou de sa femme passa une main en dessous de son haut. Tout en passant ses mains sur le soutien-gorge de celle-ci, elle murmura entre deux baisers.

\- Tu es tellement belle Shizuru ... Et si nous allions à l'étage ?

* * *

Natsuki caressa doucement l'arrière du dos de Shizuru. Elle soupira difficilement tout en se relevant. La soirée s'était terminée d'une manière assez frustrante. Elle avait pu embrasser et caresser Shizuru mais ... Elle n'avait pas osé demander plus. Shizuru s'était légèrement tendue lorsqu'elle s'était hissée au-dessus d'elle. Elle s'était donc contentée de l'embrasser et de la caresser dans des endroits "acceptables". Ce qui l'avait rassuré est lorsqu'elle s'était replacée sur le côté et sentit Shizuru se coller contre elle tout en murmurant un léger merci. Natsuki ne pouvait que se réjouir d'avoir bien fait les choses. Au détriment de ses propres besoins. Elle pénétra dans les toilettes pour satisfaire sa nécessité. Tout en urinant, elle repensa au corps de Shizuru. Amenant une légère gêne dans son action. Elle se maudit intérieurement lorsque sa main commença à caresser son membre. Depuis qu'elle était mariée, elle avait à plusieurs reprises eu la nécessité de se soulager par elle-même. Ce qui s'avéra être encore le cas aujourd'hui. Elle accéléra ses mouvements puis gémit lorsque sa libération arriva. Fixant sa main recouverte de sperme, elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Elle se détestait pour être aussi faible. Pour avoir besoin de ce genre de choses assez régulièrement. Elle remonta son pantalon puis lava rapidement ses mains.

\- Si elle voyait cela ... Elle me détesterait encore plus.

* * *

Shizuru avait sentit un mouvement qui ne lui appartenait pas. Après plusieurs minutes à attendre le retour de Natsuki, elle finit par se lever. Elle s'arrêta nette lorsqu'elle vit les actions de Natsuki. Silencieusement, elle fixa la scène et essaya de comprendre les actions de Natsuki. Malgré que ses pensées lui dictèrent d'aller se coucher, elle resta à fixer la scène. Elle fut sortie de sa transe par un léger gémissement. Ce qui la fit définitivement sortir de son espionnage fut la légère douleur sur le visage de Natsuki. En plus de ses propos à moitié déchirés.

\- Si elle voyait cela ... Elle me détesterait encore plus.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la chambre et de feindre de dormir. Elle sentit rapidement Natsuki se repositionner contre elle et l'encercler dans une étreinte lâche. Essayant elle-même de retrouver le sommeil, elle sentit une légère pulsation dans son entrejambe. Malgré qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui donner de l'importance, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre que le fait de voir Natsuki se masturber lui avait elle-même donné des envies. La question qui la rongea alors fut simple. Devait-elle s'abandonner à ses propres envies? Devait-elle attendre que Natsuki dorme pour elle-même se masturber ou devait-elle donner à Natsuki ce qu'au final elle voulait également?


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Engagement**_

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien?

Shizuru s'arrêta de touiller son thé et fit face à un regard concerné. Natsuki reprit tout en désignant la boisson de sa femme.

\- Je pense que depuis il est froid.

\- Tu as probablement raison.

\- Parles-moi Shizuru. Depuis ce matin, tu sembles ... Ailleurs.

Shizuru sourit tout en se levant de sa position. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une chose à dire autre que "je t'ai vu te masturber hier alors une fois que tu t'étais rendormie je me suis moi-même rendue sous la douche pour me masturber. Mais ça ne semble pas suffisant car j'ai envie d'autres choses". Les autres choses étant des choses qu'elle s'étonna de penser. L'une d'entre elles étant de masturber elle-même Natsuki. Sentant une chaleur sur ses joues, elle répondit en espérant être convaincante.

\- Je suis juste inquiète à propos du gala de charité.

\- Inquiète? Pour quelle raison?

Shizuru voulait gémir de frustration ... Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, elle sentit une légère prise sur son avant-bras. Un cri la quitta lorsque Natsuki la souleva pour la placer sur le rebord du comptoir. Tout en se glissant entre ses jambes, Natsuki l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

\- Tu sais ma mère a demandé que la langue utilisée lors de ce gala soit l'anglais alors tu pourras converser. Tout se passera bien tu sais. Et puis je serais là ...

\- Je m'inquiète pour ... L'oeuvre en elle-même.

\- Hum ... Tu sais s'il y a bien une chose que ma mère sache faire c'est bien de convaincre les gens à agir comme bon lui semble. Dis comme ça ça peut paraître malsain mais comme c'est pour la bonne cause, je préfère dire que c'est ingénieux. Bien que j'ai parfois pitié pour mon père ...

Shizuru rigola légèrement face à la justification et sentit une paire de lèvres sur les siennes.

\- J'aime quand tu ris ... Tu es une femme exceptionnelle tu sais? Douce, intelligente et magnifique.

\- Ara Natsuki essayerait-elle de me flatter?

\- Hum ça marche non?

Avant que Shizuru ne puisse répondre, elle sentit Natsuki la reposer sur ses pieds tout en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Je dois passer au bureau avant que Nao ne débarque ici. Tu veux venir?

\- Je préfère rester ici.

Natsuki hocha simplement la tête tout en saisissant sa veste.

\- Je reviendrais te chercher pour le gala ... ça ira? Je veux dire pour passer l'après-midi ici ... Seule?

\- Airie sera une bonne compagnie ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Oh pas trop de biscuits pour Duran. Il risque de venir quémander et comme il est malin, il sait que tu vas céder mais il suffit de lui dire de retourner à sa niche et il te laissera tranquille.

* * *

\- Ah ma belle-fille est enfin arrivée?

Natsuki vit sa mère enlacer Shizuru et toussota face à l'absence de salutation. Saeko caressa rapidement le visage de Natsuki tout en amenant Shizuru avec elle.

\- Oui ma fille je suis contente que tu sois là. Viens Shizuru, je vais te présenter. Natsuki? Ton père doit-être ... Quelque part.

\- Merci pour l'information ...

Natsuki fixa la retraite de sa mère puis chercha après son père. Elle le vit en compagnie d'un de ses anciens amis.

\- _**Père?**_

Hans sourit légèrement tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de son enfant.

\- _**Eh bien, il semblerait que tu as rencontré ta mère au passage vu l'absence de ton épouse ... Tu te souviens de Timothy? Il est spécialement venu de Chicago pour ce gala.**_

\- _**Monsieur ... C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.**_

Timothy hocha la tête puis désigna le centre de la pièce.

\- _**Ma nièce est également dans la construction automobile, peut-être pourriez-vous discuter?**_

 _ **\- Bien évidemment.**_

Natsuki envoya un regard en disait long à son père. Voilà pourquoi ce Timothy était venu ... Non pas pour le gala en lui-même mais pour obtenir un nouveau partenariat pour sa nièce. Natsuki souffla légèrement mais se dirigea vers la destination désignée. Elle vit en périphérie Shizuru semblant en pleine discussion avec deux autres femmes. Tout en cherchant sa cible, elle porta un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle vit une autre personne.

* * *

\- _**Madame Kruger ne tarit pas d'éloge sur sa belle-fille. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce soit toi Shizuru.**_

Shizuru se contenta de sourire face à la remarque. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'une des filles d'un partenaire commercial de son père soit ici? Mahya Blythe. Elle ne l'appréciait que très peu au vue de son comportement. Mais elle devait faire bonne image. Shizuru chercha du regard Natsuki et fut surprise de la voir en compagnie de Monica. Encore plus de la voir disparaître de la pièce centrale. Elle s'excusa brièvement tout en suivant la destination prise par les deux autres femmes.

* * *

 _ **\- En quoi est-ce un mensonge et surtout pourquoi me suis-tu Monica?**_

Monica bloqua de force Natsuki contre une colonne et murmura avec une légère colère.

 _ **\- Ne te moques pas de moi!**_

 _ **\- Je t'ai dis que tu aurais accès au gala ... Tu y es?**_

 _ **\- Sans cameraman ni même un bloc-note. Je ne peux même pas interviewer tout le gratin qui s'y trouve par peur de me faire foutre à la porte par l'un des malabars de ton père!**_

 _ **\- Mais tu es entrée.**_

Le sourire satisfait de Natsuki eut raison des nerfs de Monica.

 _ **\- Très bien ... Donc si tes parents apprennent par une lettre anonyme certaines choses ou reçoivent certaines vidéos de leur fille dans des endroits ou des positions compromettantes ...**_

Monica se retrouva plaquer contre la colonne. Elle reprit avec un léger dédain.

 _ **\- J'avais oublié que tu aimais le sexe violent ou que le faire en public t'excitait.**_

Natsuki reprit avec une voix plus ferme.

 _ **\- Nous étions jeunes et insouciantes. Te servir de mes insécurités contre moi c'est ...**_

Monica fut surprise de sentir la prise se faire plus tendre et de voir Natsuki se dégager.

 _ **\- Oh et tu sais quoi? Fais ce que tu veux avec mon passé. J'ai trouvé une femme douce et ... Tu ne comprendrais pas que j'ai changé. Que Shizuru me fait du bien même si elle me rend dingue.**_

 _ **\- Elle ne t'aime pas Natsuki. Tu ne devrais pas faire cela.**_

 _ **\- Faire quoi?**_

 _ **\- T'attacher à elle comme tu t'es attachée aux autres.**_

 _ **\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant?**_

Natsuki sentit une légère caresse sur son visage la prenant de court. Monica reprit tout en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

 _ **\- Ce sont tes insécurités qui te définissent. Qui font de toi la PDG respectée de tous. Mais les femmes sont ton point faible. A chaque fois, tu rencontres une femme et tombes de haut. Bien que dans ce cas précis tu l'ais épousé, le schéma est le même. Une femme ayant besoin d'un apport financier pour x ou y raisons et qui finit par te laisser une fois l'argent tombé.**_

 _ **\- Elle est différente.**_

 _ **\- C'est là que tu te trompes. La seule qui soit différente c'est moi. Ou les prostituées que tu as payé pour te satisfaire. Tu savais à quoi t'attendre dans les deux cas.**_

 _ **\- Je ne ...**_

 _ **\- Tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu savais parfaitement que je ne voulais rien de sérieux. Et à chaque fois que tu es tombée de haut, je t'ai consolé. Sans te promettre ce que tu sembles vouloir à tout prix. Bien que ça me permets d'obtenir plus de garanties sur les exclusivités ... Tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie alors cesses de croire à l'amour et deviens encore plus prospère ...**_

Natsuki sentit un léger baiser sur sa joue en plus d'une dernière caresse. La dernière parole de Monica la fit légèrement sourire.

 _ **\- Nous nous reverrons pour la prochaine interview exclusive ... Et cette fois-ci tu n'as pas intérêt à abuser de ma gentillesse.**_

* * *

Shizuru essaya de restreindre le malaise qui l'engloba. Elle avait rejoint rapidement Mahya après cette scène mais avait rapidement laissé la conversation se passer sans elle. Mahya apporta une nouvelle fois la discussion vers son malaise.

\- _**Mon époux semble apprécier la compagnie de cette jeune serveuse ...**_

Shizuru suivit du regard la direction mais se fit interrompre par l'amie de Mahya. Une certaine Carla.

\- _**Et tu n'es pas contrariée?**_

 _ **\- Tant qu'il reste marié avec moi ... Et puis cela me libérera de certaines obligations s'il se trouve une nouvelle maîtresse.**_

Shizuru fixa avec un certain malaise Mahya qui reprit avec un léger dédain.

 _ **\- Oh je t'en prie Shizuru. Nous savons tous que c'est une sorte de tradition au Japon. Tous les hommes puissants possèdent une voir plusieurs maîtresses. Est-ce-que le monde s'arrête de tourner ? Non.**_

Shizuru s'attarda sur Carla qui inclina légèrement la tête.

 _ **\- Même si ça m'ennuie de l'admettre, elle a raison. C'est votre épouse n'est-ce-pas?**_

Shizuru hocha la tête lorsqu'elle vit Natsuki. Mahya reprit avec un léger amusement.

 _ **\- Tu possèdes un avantage comme un désavantage ma chère Shizuru.**_

 _ **\- Je te demande pardon?**_

 _ **\- Oh allez, nous savons toutes que les futas sont hormonalement instables ... Avez-vous déjà rencontré l'une de ses maîtresses?**_

 _ **\- Natsuki ne possède pas de maîtresses.**_

 _ **\- En es-tu sûre?**_

 _ **\- Mahya ... Shizuru n'est peut-être pas à l'aise avec ce genre de conversation.**_

Shizuru voulait remercier Carla qui semblait avoir distingué son malaise. Mahya reprit tout en portant un sourire mesquin.

 _ **\- Mais je dois dire que je t'envie. Un si bel étalon dans son lit ... Mon mari n'a plus réellement d'endurance si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.**_

 _ **\- Oh je te comprends parfaitement mon amie.**_

Shizuru essaya de restreindre la rougeur prenant de plus en plus de place sur son visage. Elle sentit une main légère sur son épaule. Elle fut surprise de voir Natsuki avec une coupe de champagne. Natsuki s'inclina envers les deux autres femmes puis reprit à l'égard de Shizuru.

 _ **\- Tout va bien?**_

Shizuru hocha la tête ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Natsuki reporta son intérêt sur les deux autres femmes.

 _ **\- La vente aux enchères ne va pas tarder. Vous devriez retrouver vos maris et vous y rendre. Shizuru tu viens?**_

* * *

\- Ma mère finira par m'achever avec ses galas ... Je suis épuisée.

Natsuki s'affala sur son lit tout en débouclant sa ceinture. Elle suivit du regard Shizuru se préparant pour la nuit.

\- Tu vois c'était agréable. En plus tu as rencontré des femmes que tu connaissais.

\- Mahya est la fille d'un ancien partenaire de mon père. Je ne l'apprécie pas.

\- Et pourquoi cela?

\- Elle semble ignorer le tact.

\- Le tact?

Shizuru se contenta d'éteindre la lumière tout en se faufilant dans les draps.

\- Natsuki devrait se changer et dormir.

\- Tu es en colère contre moi?

\- Je suis fatiguée.

Natsuki essaya de comprendre la raison de ce comportement distant puis se décida à accéder à la requête. Une fois allongée, elle entendit un léger murmure.

\- Natsuki ne doit pas me cacher l'existence de ses maîtresses.

Natsuki s'étouffa presque face à la phrase.

\- Mais ... Mais d'où ça vient ça? Oh je t'en prie Shizuru comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que j'ai une maîtresse?

\- Une maîtresse pourrait subvenir plus à tes besoins.

Natsuki essaya de traiter l'information puis rougit légèrement tout en murmurant.

\- Tu ... Tu m'as entendu hier pendant que je ... Je subvenais à mes besoins?

Elle sentit Shizuru se placer au-dessus d'elle. Natsuki déglutit difficilement tout en arborant une légère rougeur.

\- Je ... Shizuru ...

\- Natsuki a assez attendu et pris en considération mes craintes.

Natsuki caressa la joue de Shizuru tout en cherchant la raison de ce comportement.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien?

Shizuru abaissa la tête mais sentit Natsuki se rasseoir tout en la ramenant contre elle. Natsuki releva son menton et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

\- Je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne te désires pas Shizuru. Mais je veux savoir ...

\- Natsuki ?

Natsuki s'arrêta dans sa tirade lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru retirer sa nuisette. Tout en parcourant du regard le corps exposé, elle essaya de rester maîtresse de ses pensées. Elle saisit le bassin de Shizuru et retourna la situation. Elle embrassa chaque parcelle visible tout en passant ses mains sur l'ensemble des zones exposées.

\- Tu as vraiment un corps exceptionnel Shizuru ...

Natsuki ramena son corps sur la partie inférieure de Shizuru. Tout en retirant son shorty, elle caressa son pubis tout en embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses de celle-ci. Attendant un rejet qui ne venait pas, Natsuki suça le bourgeon de sa femme qui répondit instinctivement. Tout en sentant une légère prise sur ses cheveux, Natsuki poursuivit avec un léger sourire son traitement. Elle se rendit compte que Shizuru pouvait être beaucoup plus expressive qu'elle ne le pensait. Celle-ci essaya de restreindre ses gémissements mais en vain. Natsuki commençait à avoir du mal à restreindre son propre besoin. Tout en passant une main dans son boxer, elle poursuivit ses administrations. Elle savait que Shizuru était proche de son apogée mais se branler ne lui suffirait pas à calmer son envie. Tout en remontant vers le visage de Shizuru, elle colla son propre corps contre sa femme.

\- Me laisserais-tu faire Shizuru?

Shizuru répondit rapidement au baiser tout en s'agrippant aux épaules de Natsuki. C'était le seul signal dont celle-ci avait besoin pour la pénétrer. Essayant de mettre de la douceur dans ses gestes malgré son excitation, Natsuki resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger de sorte à permettre à Shizuru d'adapter son propre corps. Commençant le léger va-et-vient, elle sentit Shizuru se maintenir davantage contre elle et enrouler ses jambes autours de son propre bassin. Shizuru se libéra rapidement ce qui finit par amener la jouissance de Natsuki. Essayant de restreindre les tremblements de son propre corps, Natsuki murmura à l'oreille de Shizuru.

\- Puis-je rester un peu en toi?

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa propre voix, Shizuru fredonna une réponse tout en essayant de réorganiser sa respiration. Restant plusieurs minutes soudées l'une à l'autre, Shizuru sentit le corps de Natsuki se faire lourd. Tout en la poussant légèrement, elle reçut une légère réponse lorsque Natsuki se remit sur son côté du lit.

\- Je t'aime Shizuru.

La raison de son action vient d'un coup retaper à la porte de son esprit. La colère reprit alors sa place dans cette situation confortable.

\- As-tu dit la même chose à Monica ou aux autres ?

Natsuki redescendit rapidement de son petit nuage. Elle fixa Shizuru le regard plantait vers le haut. Elle distingua de légères larmes sur son visage et les effaça à l'aide de son pouces. Pour simple réponse, Shizuru se mit sur le côté, dos face à Natsuki. Celle-ci essaya de trouver une justification face à la question mais se retrouva dépourvue de mots.

\- Shizuru je ...

\- Oublies ma question. Quelque soit la réponse, je doute fort qu'elle me fasse me sentir mieux.


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ **Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je tenais à m'excuser pour vous avoir laissé sans nouvelles publications depuis deux grosses semaines. Entre mes responsabilités professionnelles et mes problèmes de santé et personnels, je n'avais que peu de temps pour l'écriture ou la publication. Je vais donc essayer de revenir à un rythme quotidien mais ne peux vous le garantir. En espérant que vous garderez l'attrait pour ma fiction et que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de votre attente. Merci pour le suivi, les messages privées ou encore les avis. Lasolitaire.**

* * *

 _ **Engagement**_

Natsuki caressa l'ensemble du corps nu de Shizuru. Elle n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil. Elle était dans une joie inconditionnelle. Joie vite redescendue en flèches. Elle essaya de se dire que Shizuru avait accédé à sa demande parce qu'elle avait elle-aussi envie de ce genre de choses mais était-ce réellement le cas? Où avait-elle fait ça à cause de cette histoire insensée de maîtresses ou pire à cause de Monica? Comment Shizuru avait-elle même compris leur ancienne relation? Shizuru s'était-elle forcée une nouvelle fois? La vérité c'est que Natsuki se sentait malade. Triste également. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque Shizuru ouvrit les yeux. Elle caressa doucement son visage et après une légère hésitation l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Tout en l'encerclant dans une étreinte lâche, Natsuki reprit ses caresses.

\- C'était formidable hier ... Mais je pense que tu dois comprendre quelque chose d'important pour notre couple.

Shizuru essaya de fuir cette situation mais sentit la prise se faire plus exigeante sur son bassin.

\- Natsuki ... Laisses-moi aller me rafraîchir.

\- Tu es en colère.

\- Qui ne le serait pas?

\- C'est pour ça que tu as le droit de savoir. Tout ce que tu veux.

Shizuru chercha un instant ses mots puis se rapprocha du torse de Natsuki.

\- Qui est Monica pour toi?

Elle sentit Natsuki soupirer lourdement avant de répondre.

\- Monica et moi avons été dans la même université. Elle ne savait pas qui j'étais et je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle finirait journaliste. Bref ... Ce n'était que du sexe Shizuru. Comme tu peux le voir, Monica est assez sûre de ses attributs féminins et à l'époque je ... J'étais encore plus mal à l'aise avec mon corps. Monica a compris je ne sais comment que j'étais un futa et ... Je pense que pour elle j'étais une expérience parmi d'autres.

\- As-tu encore des relations sexuelles avec elle?

\- Quoi? Non ... Quant elle a su qui j'étais elle ... Elle enfin je ... J'avais besoin de savoir que je ne rêvais pas sur nos actes alors il m'est arrivée de vouloir filmer nos ébats mais ça c'est en quelques sortes retourné contre moi.

\- Elle te fait chanter?

\- Pas exactement. Nous avons un accord sur les exclusivités de mes interviews avec elle.

\- Ce qui est plus communément appelé du chantage.

Natsuki laissa sortir un léger râle.

\- Mais aujourd'hui ... Enfin depuis notre mariage, c'est fini.

\- Mais tu continuais?

\- C'est compliqué Shizuru.

Shizuru se décala de sorte à faire face à Natsuki.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux enfin pouvais continuer à avoir du sexe avec elle alors qu'elle te fait chanter. C'est ...

\- Idiot je sais.

\- Et pour les prostituées?

\- J'ai des besoins Shizuru et lorsqu'une femme que tu ne connais pas et qui ne semble rien attendre de toi te le propose tu ne dis pas non.

\- Donc tu le referais?

\- Quoi? Mais non! Je suis mariée maintenant.

Natsuki gémit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit Shizuru resserrer son emprise sur ses testicules. Le ton sombre de celle-ci fit déglutir légèrement Natsuki.

\- Et je te suggère de ne pas l'oublier.

Shizuru resserra encore plus son emprise faisant gémir plus lourdement Natsuki.

\- Shizuru ... ça fait mal.

\- Au vraiment?

\- Oui ...

\- Souviens-toi bien de cette douleur parce que si j'apprends que tu as eu l'audace de me tromper, je ferais en sorte que plus personne ne puisse subvenir à tes besoins. Cette douleur ne sera rien comparée à celle que tu ressentiras. Suis-je assez claire?

Natsuki grimaça face à la douleur tout en hochant la tête et sentit Shizuru relâcher sa prise. Celle-ci se dirigea vers la salle de bains non sans une parole glaçant littéralement Natsuki.

\- Après tout, les eunuques n'ont plus aucunes pulsions. Ni les morts d'ailleurs.

* * *

\- Je me suis peut-être un peu mise en colère tout à l'heure.

Natsuki posa machinalement sa main sur son entrejambe face à cela.

\- Heu non ...

Shizuru fixa Natsuki qui déglutit légèrement. Elle avait eu une réaction exagérée. Sans compter qu'elle ne pensait pas être capable de toucher Natsuki à cet endroit d'une manière aussi ... Direct. Mais Shizuru gérait mal ses sentiments. Elle reprit avec un léger malaise.

\- Natsuki a encore mal?

\- ça va Shizuru ... Je vais bien.

Comme pour accentuer ses dires, Natsuki se releva et tendit une main à Shizuru.

\- Mais je le pensais vraiment tu sais ... Quand je dis que je t'aimais ... Hier c'était ...

\- Incroyable?

Natsuki frotta nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête.

\- C'est ça. Tu as aimé aussi?

\- Natsuki ... ça ne se demande pas.

\- Pourquoi?

Voyant l'air interrogateur de Natsuki, Shizuru haussa simplement les épaules. Natsuki portait un sourire plus séducteur en collant son bassin contre celui de sa femme.

\- Peut-être souhaiterais-tu plus?

Shizuru rigola légèrement tout en tapotant la joue de Natsuki.

\- Ara Natsuki ne pense certainement pas à faire ce genre de choses maintenant?

\- Et pourquoi pas?

\- La raison la plus légitime s'avère être l'arrivée de ta mère.

\- Quoi?

\- Ai-je oublié de mentionner à Natsuki que Saeko-sama viendrait aujourd'hui?

\- Ah moins que tu me l'ait dis quand tu m'as volontairement écrasé les coui...

\- Natsuki!

Natsuki sursauta face à la réprimande de Shizuru puis se contenta de monter l'étage.

\- Bon ça va j'ai compris ... Je vais me changer.

* * *

\- Père?

\- Je n'allais pas laisser Saeko seule avec vous deux.

Natsuki rigola légèrement tout en saluant son père. Saeko avait déjà amené Shizuru à l'arrière de la maison. Hans fixa un instant sa fille puis reprit plus paternellement.

\- Les choses ont l'air d'aller mieux entre vous deux.

\- Oui nous ... Nous apprenons à nous connaître.

\- Bon. Quand est-il des affaires?

Natsuki s'installa à côté de Shizuru tout en poursuivant la discussion.

\- Elles pourraient être mieux et les tiennes?

\- Nous gagnons des points sur le marché.

\- Oh je vous en prie vous deux! Pouvons-nous parler de choses plus importantes?

Shizuru laissa apparaître une esquisse de sourire face à la tête jumelle de Natsuki et de son père. Saeko reprit tout en caressant la joue mal rasée de son mari.

\- N'es-tu pas plus intéressé de savoir lorsque nous allons être grand-parents?

Natsuki s'étouffa face à la réplique de sa mère. Shizuru tapota l'arrière de son dos tout en essayant de restreindre son propre malaise. Saeko fixa sa fille avec un léger désaccord.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant Natsuki. Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que je peux te fournir une réponse sur ça?

\- Très bien! Et toi mon enfant?

Shizuru essaya de former une réponse cohérente.

\- Nous ... L'envisageons.

Saeko sourit légèrement mais leva les yeux au ciel face à la demande provenant de sa fille.

\- Vraiment?

Shizuru hocha la tête et sentit une main sur la sienne. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle n'avait jamais vu Natsuki aussi heureuse. Celle-ci la regarda quelques secondes d'une manière beaucoup plus profonde puis poursuivit sa discussion avec son père au grand damne de Saeko.

* * *

\- Natsuki?

\- Hum?

Shizuru referma son livre puis fixa machinalement dans la direction opposée à Natsuki.

\- Cesses de me regarder de cette manière quand je lis ...

\- Et pourquoi cela?

\- C'est perturbant.

Natsuki embrassa sur la joue Shizuru tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- En quoi est-ce perturbant de te regarder lire dans notre lit?

\- Natsuki n'est pas vraiment intéressée par ma lecture en elle-même.

Natsuki sourit davantage tout en retournant le visage de Shizuru pour lui faire face.

\- Oh? Et en quoi suis-je intéressée?

Shizuru secoua la tête tout en essayant de rattraper son livre. Natsuki la devança tout en attrapant sa main au vol.

\- Alors?

\- Tu sais très bien à quoi je fais référence?

\- Eclaires-moi.

Faute de réponse, Natsuki reprit plus sérieusement.

\- Je ne faisais que te taquiner Shizuru. Tu n'aimes pas?

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Alors qui y'a t-il?

Shizuru chercha un instant ses mots puis murmura tout en hésitant.

\- Tu me taquines uniquement lorsque tu as envie de ... m'embrasser ou me caresser ou de ça.

\- Viens-là.

Shizuru regarda confuse Natsuki qui lui intima de se placer au-dessus d'elle. Malgré la situation délicate, Shizuru accéda à la requête. Elle plaça ses deux mains sur le torse de Natsuki et posa ses cuisse le long de celles de Natsuki allongée. Natsuki reprit tout en caressant le visage de Shizuru la surplombant.

\- Tu es libre de faire ce que tu souhaites avec moi ... Tu peux rester là et bouquiner, tu peux me caresser, m'embrasser ou ... me déshabiller. Ou tu peux tout simplement te remettre sur le côté et dormir. Dis-moi ce que tu veux Shizuru.

Shizuru pensa malgré elle à la vision de Natsuki en train de se branler. Elle emprisonna la main de celle-ci puis reprit honteusement.

\- Puis-je vraiment faire ce que je souhaite?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je veux que tu fermes les yeux et que ... Quelque soit mes actions tu ne les ouvres pas.

Natsuki fixa confuse Shizuru mais hocha la tête tout en respectant la demande. Shizuru écarta ses jambes tout en se décalant légèrement de sa position de sorte à pouvoir se placer sur le haut des cuisses de Natsuki. Tout en se demandant si elle n'avait pas perdu l'esprit, elle posa une main sur le renflement dans le boxer de Natsuki. Celle-ci souffla légèrement face à la touche mais se força à garder les yeux fermées.

\- Est-ce-que ça fait mal?

\- Non c'est ... Agréable.

Shizuru redessina les contours du sexe de Natsuki à travers le boxer mais s'arrêta suite à une légère plainte.

\- Je ... J'ai besoin de plus Shizuru.

Natsuki chercha à tâtons la main de Shizuru puis la glissa dans la fente de son boxer de sorte à ce que celle-ci soit en contact direct avec son sexe. Shizuru sentit celui-ci beaucoup plus ferme et commença à le caresser sur toute la longueur. Elle sentit une chaleur sur ses joues mais se décida à libérer le sexe de sa femme de sa prison de tissus. Face à la forme érigée, elle laissa sa main en suspens mais Natsuki l'arrêta dans ses propres pensées.

\- Tu ... Enfin tu ne veux pas ... Plus? Je ... Je suis raide Shizuru je ... Oh seigneur.

Shizuru porta un léger sourire face à la réplique de Natsuki. Elle avait commencé à branler Natsuki qui semblait apprécier les gestes. Elle sentit la main de Natsuki sur la sienne en plus d'une légère supplice.

\- Comme ça s'il te plaît.

Réalisant la demande, elle poursuivit ses actions jusqu'à sentir Natsuki se tendre au-dessous d'elle. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup valant un râle de frustration en-dessous d'elle. Natsuki rouvrit les yeux tout en expliquant son mécontentement.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée ... J'y étais presque.

\- Fermes les yeux.


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Engagement**_

\- Je me sens ... Stupide.

Shizuru éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain et se glissa dans les draps à côté de Natsuki portant une rougeur profonde sur son visage. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Shizuru essaya de mettre de côté ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait ordonné à Natsuki de fermer les yeux et voulait tenter autre chose. Elle avait apprécié sentir Natsuki lui lécher le pubis et le clitoris lors de leur dernier ébat et voulait à son tours savoir la sensation d'un tel geste. Mais la fellation ne s'était pas passée comme prévu. Natsuki avait gardé les yeux ouverts et éjaculé lorsqu'elle avait senti la bouche de Shizuru sur son pénis. Ce qui mis mal à l'aise nos deux jeunes mariées. Shizuru se reconnecta au présent et murmura tout en essayant de comprendre si cette éjaculation précoce était une chose positive ou négative.

\- Ce n'est rien ...

\- Si c'est ... On dirait un ado qui découvre ce genre de chose. Je me sens ridicule.

\- Ai-je mal fait les choses?

Shizuru sentit une légère caresse qui la força à regarder Natsuki. Celle-ci portait un léger sourire tout en secouant la tête.

\- Non c'est ... Tu sais tu étais enfin tu es vraiment excitante alors comme j'étais déjà à ma limite je ... Enfin tu as vu le résultat. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais c'était ... Merci.

Shizuru s'attarda sur le dernier mot.

\- Tu me remercies pour ça?

Un baiser prit de court Shizuru. Natsuki encercla sa moitié dans une étreinte lâche puis murmura difficilement.

\- Je te remercie pour me laisser une chance et ... M'accepter telle que je suis. Crois-le ou non Shizuru mais tu es la première femme qui me rend heureuse.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Shizuru se contenta de poser sa tête dans le cou de sa moitié et de fermer les yeux.

\- Shizuru?

\- Hum?

\- Je suis contente que tu souhaites fonder une famille avec moi. C'est important.

\- Pour l'entreprise?

Un rire amère lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la raison.

\- Bien que ton père ne verra sans doute que cette raison, pour moi c'est plus ... Personnel.

\- Natsuki pourrait m'en dire plus?

Shizuru attendit patiemment que Natsuki pose ses idées. Celle-ci resserra son emprise, le regard vague.

\- Lorsque j'ai compris que j'étais ... Différente des autres filles, j'ai trouvé mon premier soutien auprès de mes parents et ... C'est la seule chose que je voulais ... Pas en temps que femme ou homme mais en tant qu'adulte. Aimer et soutenir un enfant comme mes parents l'ont fait. Je sais que ça peut paraître idiot mais je sais que je ferais un bon parent. Je ferais tout pour en tout cas pour te rendre heureuse toi et notre famille.

Natsuki sentit Shizuru se décaler puis l'embrasser sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est loin d'être idiot Natsuki. Je trouve cela ... Honorable.

Un cri quitta Shizuru lorsqu'elle se retrouva allonger contre le lit avec Natsuki au-dessus. Celle-ci décida de mettre un peu de légèreté dans cette situation.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas faire ce bébé tout de suite hum?

* * *

\- Si je peux me permette Natsuki-sama, ce voyage en Allemagne semble vous avoir fait le plus grand bien à vous et Shizuru-sama.

Natsuki essaya de trouver une chose judicieuse à dire tout en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Mains étant auparavant en train de vagabonder sur l'ensemble de celui de sa femme.

\- Hum oui en effet Maria.

Maria porta un léger sourire puis reprit son professionnalisme.

\- Madame votre mère a appelé ainsi que Viola-sama. Qui plus est de nombreux appels provenant de votre entreprise ont suivi notre dernier échange téléphonique.

Natsuki souffla légèrement tout en saisissant son téléphone. Elle embrassa rapidement Shizuru puis se dirigea vers l'extérieur.

\- Il fallait bien que le retour à la normale se fasse mais ... Ne m'attends pas ce soir.

Fixant la retraite de Natsuki, Shizuru se reconcentra sur Maria semblant attendre une explication.

\- Maria?

Celle-ci s'inclina légèrement à l'égard de sa maîtresse puis murmura doucement.

\- Madame semble heureuse aujourd'hui ... C'est une chose assez rare à voir alors je vous remercies de prendre soin de Natsuki.

\- Natsuki est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Je suis heureuse que Madame voit enfin qui est réellement Natsuki-sama. Permettez-moi de vous faire du thé. Pourquoi n'irez-vous pas dans le jardin? Natsuki-sama semble avoir oublié de vous dire quelque chose.

Shizuru hocha simplement la tête toute en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur. Elle fut surprise d'y découvrir une serre. Elle chercha du regard Chie mais faute de la trouver se dirigea à l'intérieur. Elle y trouva son employée en plein repiquage. Celle-ci se dépoussiéra rapidement les mains puis expliqua rapidement la situation.

\- Je n'ai pas entièrement terminé mais Natsuki-sama m'a demandé de vous créer un sanctuaire. Un endroit rempli de différentes variétés de fleurs pouvant supporter les conditions climatiques du Japon. J'espère que mon travail vous plaira Madame. Ainsi que le cadeau de votre femme.

Shizuru porta un sourire ne pouvant pas masquer sa joie. Tout en caressant doucement l'une des fleurs à proximité, elle murmura avec une curiosité enfantine.

\- Puis-je faire le tours en votre compagnie Chie?

Chie respecta la demande et commença la visite des lieux tout en présentant les différentes fleurs inconnues aux yeux de Shizuru.

* * *

Natsuki s'écrasa de tout son long sur son lit tout en laissant sortir un léger gémissement. Voyant l'intérêt de Shizuru, Natsuki émit en grommelant.

\- J'ai cru que je ne verrais jamais la fin de cette journée.

\- Comment était-elle?

\- Ma mère m'a harcelée par téléphone pour me promettre de soutenir l'une de ses associations. Ton père m'a ... Bref c'est ton père. L'un de mes principaux actionnaires essaie de me berner en ouvrant une succursale de mon activité et pour finir, Nao compte venir ici pour "explorer" de nouveaux horizons et donc je dois faire face à un force de cas majeur. Qui va bien pouvoir gérer l'entreprise pendant que Madame vienne ici? Tout ça pour dire qu'il est temps que cette journée se termine.

\- Une journée ... Mouvementée.

\- Cauchemardesque serait le plus approprié si on veut rester polie ...

Shizuru rigola légèrement face à la moue de Natsuki mais se hissa sur elle. Tout en déboucla la ceinture du pantalon à Natsuki, elle secoua la tête face à la question à venir.

\- Ta journée avait pourtant bien commencé non?

Natsuki déglutit difficilement lorsque Shizuru retira son pantalon puis se repositionna au-dessus d'elle. Shizuru prit la main de Natsuki et la laissa parcourir le tissu.

\- Je suis passée me chercher de nouveaux vêtements ... Tu aimes?

\- C'est de la soie?

Shizuru fredonna sa réponse tout en se positionnant sur l'entrejambe de Natsuki faisant appuyer son pubis contre le sexe de celle-ci. Natsuki écarta les jambes et essaya de garder les idées claires.

\- Shizuru ?

\- Hum?

\- Tu ne portes ... rien en dessous?

Shizuru porta un sourire séducteur tout en sortant le sexe durci de Natsuki de son boxer. Elle gémit légèrement ce qui envoya une onde électrique dans la colonne vertébrale de Natsuki.

\- Natsuki m'a fait un beau cadeau ce matin? Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps d'en profiter avec moi.

Natsuki essaya de chercher le cadeau en question mais sentit Shizuru faire de léger mouvement sur son pénis. Celui-ci caressait la fente de Shizuru qui reprit en essayant de poser sa respiration face à sa propre excitation grandissante.

\- Je ... De quoi parles-tu?

\- Natsuki ne se souvient pas de la serre?

\- La serre?

\- Ah moins que ce soit une erreur?

\- Oui ... Enfin non ... Je ... Oui la serre ...

\- Ara Natsuki semble avoir du mal à se concentrer.

Shizuru saisit le sexe de Natsuki et le plaça à l'entrée de son vagin. Natsuki resserra machinalement sa prise sur les draps en-dessous d'elle lorsqu'elle se retrouva pleinement dans la cavité de Shizuru qui gémit plus bruyamment en s'adaptant à l'intrusion.

\- Natsuki apprécie mon remerciement?

Natsuki plaça ses mains sur le bassin de Shizuru pour accompagner ses mouvements.

\- C'est bon tu sais?

Shizuru sourit légèrement tout en découvrant elle-même ses propres actions.

\- Cela ne te gêne pas que je te domine?

\- Hum ... Dominer vraiment?

Natsuki laissa sortir un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit les parois internes de Shizuru se contracter sur son pénis. Shizuru reprit avec une respiration assez saccagée.

\- Et comment appelles-tu cela alors?

Ne pouvant pas en prendre davantage, Natsuki attrapa fermement le bassin de Shizuru et accéléra ses propres mouvements. Elle s'assied rapidement et bouscula Shizuru sur le lit afin de prendre le dessus. Accélérant son rythme, elle sentit Shizuru resserrer sa prise sur ses épaules et encercler sa taille avec ses jambes. Elle arriva à traiter la supplice de Shizuru ce qui la fit définitivement perdre le contrôle.

\- Plus fort ... Plus vite ... Natsuki ...

Natsuki se contracta tout en laissant une plainte s'échapper de sa bouche. Tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale, elle embrassa Shizuru sur les parcelles de son corps accessibles à ses lèvres. Shizuru laissa un léger soupir de satisfaction sortir de sa bouche tout en murmurant à Natsuki.

\- Je ne pensais pas un jour remercier mon père de m'avoir forcée à t'épouser.

Natsuki fronça malgré elle les sourcils mais préféra se taire lorsqu'elle sentit une respiration légère en-dessous d'elle. Elle se positionna à côté de Shizuru se libérant doucement de son emprise. Tout en fixant sa femme endormie, elle resta plongée dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que le sommeil tape également à la porte de son esprit.


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Engagement**_

\- Natsuki?

Natsuki se reconnecta à la réalité face à la salutation. Elle sourit difficilement tout en montrant à Shizuru qu'elle l'écoutait. Celle-ci était soucieuse face au comportement de Natsuki.

\- Depuis une semaine tu sembles ... Lointaine.

Natsuki soupira légèrement tout en se relevant. Tout en embrassant Shizuru sur la tempe, elle se murmura plus pour elle-même.

\- La situation est au-delà de mon pouvoir ...

Sceptique, Shizuru attrapa la main de Natsuki qui sursauta face à l'action. Elle caressa un instant le visage de celle-ci se rappelant sa présence.

\- Tout va bien.

\- Natsuki ...

\- Ce n'est ... Vraiment pas le moment d'en discuter et puis ... En discuter ou non n'y changera rien alors autant laisser cela en arrière plan Shizuru.

Shizuru n'eut pas le temps d'émettre son agacement que Natsuki quitta leur salon.

* * *

Un léger râle sortit de la bouche de Natsuki lorsqu'elle vit une journaliste en particulier dans la foule. Cette déclaration de presse avait été un calvaire. Que ce soit pour justifier d'un procès ou des actions futures de Kruger Corporation. Natsuki se fraya un chemin vers l'arrière du bâtiment puis se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle fut surprise de voir Monica appuyer contre sa voiture.

 _\- Mais ..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas dû me faufiler à droite et à gauche pour pouvoir accéder à mon véhicule moi. Et puis ... La présence de plusieurs gorilles s'assurant de la sécurité de cette ruelle m'a bien aidée à savoir que tu allais y garer ton jouet._

Natsuki ne prit même pas le temps d'argumenter et s'engouffra dans sa voiture. Tout en démarrant son véhicule, elle s'arrêta après quelques mètres. Tout en ouvrant la porte avant passager, elle attendit que Monica rentre à l'intérieur. Elle lança d'une voix bourrue.

 _\- Je vais te redéposer à l'hôtel._

 _\- Que me vaut cet élan de gentillesse?_

 _\- Tu préfères marcher?_

Sur ce Natsuki pila nette et attendit la descente de Monica qui reprit plus doucement.

 _\- Qui y-a-t-il?_

 _\- Rien alors tais-toi. Toujours le même hôtel?_

 _\- Toujours._

Monica fixa à travers la vitre passager Natsuki semblant en pleine réflexion. Elle ferma un instant les yeux puis se recala dans son fauteuil.

 _\- Avant de coucher ensemble nous étions amies alors ... Si tu as besoin ..._

 _\- Oh une amie? Pour que mes mémoires soient en premières pages demain?_

Natsuki fut surprise de voir Monica prendre son dictaphone et de le jeter par la fenêtre.

 _\- Qui y-a-t-il Natsuki?_

Natsuki secoua la tête tout en regardant dans son rétroviseur le cadavre du dictaphone. Monica reprit plus doucement.

 _\- La venue de Nao semble te déranger ..._

 _\- Ta soeur n'a rien à voir là-dedans._

 _\- Belle-soeur ..._

 _\- Peu importe ... C'est quand-même grâce à elle que tu me suis partout._

 _\- Natsuki! Sois un peu honnête. Je suis une bonne journaliste et le fait que Nao soit ma petite-soeur ne change rien. Je mérite les exclusivités et ta reconnaissance de mon travail. Il n'y a jamais eu aucun scandale sur toi._

Voyant la mine renfrognée de Monica, Natsuki se calma légèrement.

 _\- J'ai besoin ... Enfin je pensais avoir besoin de Nao pour prendre la direction de la boîte ici. A Munich, je peux compter sur Mai qui possède un meilleur recul que Nao._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce-qui a changé en trois semaines ?_

 _\- Rien justement._

Natsuki laissa un rire amère face à cela. Monica fronça légèrement les sourcils puis reprit plus calmement.

 _\- C'est à cause d'elle c'est ça?_

 _\- Elle?_

 _\- Ta femme._

Voyant le changement de posture de Natsuki, Monica avait déjà sa réponse. Elle secoua la tête tout en laissant passer son mécontentement.

 _\- Cette femme te rend tellement différente de ce que j'ai pu voir en toi._

 _\- Monica..._

 _\- Très bien ... Ce n'est pas comme-ci mon avis était important. Tu n'as plus qu'à retourner vers elle et vivre comme tu l'entends entourée de je ne sais combien version miniaturisée de cette diablesse._

Monica s'attendait à un énervement de la part de Natsuki mais celle-ci se contenta de s'arrêter dans un renforcement de la route. Après plusieurs secondes dans le silence, Natsuki reprit avec une douleur non masquée.

 _\- Et si je ne peux pas?_

Monica regarda avec beaucoup plus de sympathie Natsuki.

 _\- Comment ça tu entends quoi par 'ne peux pas'? Vous vous êtes disputées?_

Monica décela une plus grande détresse chez Natsuki qui resserra plus fermement ses mains sur le volant.

 _\- Elle va me quitter Monica ..._

Monica essaya de décrypter puis prononça tout en réfléchissant.

 _\- Hum le contrat de mariage suggère que vous êtes mariées mais au vue de ce que tu me dis, il y aurait des clauses? La raison même de ce mariage était d'étendre ta fortune aux entreprises Viola et pour cela ..._

Monica s'arrêta dans son raisonnement lorsqu'elle vit Natsuki sur le point de se décomposer. Elle murmura dans un souffle.

 _\- Elle n'est toujours pas enceinte?_

Natsuki secoua la tête pour toutes réponses. Monica se tata un instant puis caressa doucement le visage de Natsuki.

 _\- Il faut parfois du temps ..._

 _\- Nous essayons depuis plus de trois mois._

 _\- Ah ..._

 _\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis étonnée. Et puis son père qui me tombe dessus à chaque fois. Si à la date de nos un an de mariage elle n'est toujours pas enceinte, elle aura elle et son père la possibilité de rendre caduque l'accord._

Monica compta rapidement dans sa tête puis laissa un léger souffle sortir.

 _\- Il y reste encore un peu de temps._

 _\- Un mois Monica. Aujourd'hui jour pour jour il reste un foutu mois!_

Monica essaya de trouver une chose judicieuse mais Natsuki la devança.

 _\- Pourquoi maintenant alors que j'ai trouvé une femme qui me correspond ..._

Natsuki ravala la boule dans sa gorge puis reprit la route dans le silence. Elle déposa Monica qui avant de sortir lui déposa un léger baiser.

 _\- Tout ira bien Natsuki. Ai confiance. Les choses finiront par se faire par elles-même._

Natsuki haussa les épaules essayant de revenir à son état blasé naturel.

 _\- Si je suis stérile y'a rien à faire. J'espère sincèrement que je peux te faire confiance pour que ceci ne soit pas dans le premier polaroïd du matin._

 _\- Même si tu as tendance à l'oublier je suis encore ton amie Natsuki._

Natsuki se contenta de remettre le contact comme pour clore la discussion. Monica sortit du véhicule puis après plusieurs minutes à fixer là où se trouver le véhicule de Natsuki, elle saisit son téléphone.

 _\- Salut ... J'aurais besoin que tu occupes Natsuki pour moi? Hum? Je t'expliquerais Nao ... Hum alors faisons cela dans trois jours. Je penses que je vais prendre quelques jours de congés de toutes manières._

* * *

Shizuru se sentait piégée. Elle avait reçu un appel de la part de Kruger Corporation lui demandant de passer au siège. Pensant à une demande de Natsuki, elle fut surprise de voir Nao en compagnie de Monica. Au vue de leur échange, Shizuru comprit qu'elles se connaissaient. Nao s'avança vers Shizuru puis s'inclina légèrement.

\- C'est un plaisir de te revoir.

\- Où est Natsuki?

Nao porta un sourire plus narquois.

\- Oh je dois la rejoindre à trois heures d'ici alors je dirais qu'elle est actuellement en train de peaufiner un dossier. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Natsuki sera de retour avant ce soir. Passes une excellente journée.

Shizuru fixa alors la personne derrière Nao qui s'avança vers elle.

 _ **\- Viola-sama ...**_

 _ **\- Natsuki n'est pas ici alors vous devriez vous en aller.**_

Monica rigola légèrement face à la posture défensive de Shizuru.

 _ **\- Pourquoi un ton si froid à mon égard? Natsuki vous aurait-elle expliquer notre relation?**_

Face à l'absence de réponse, Monica s'invita dans une pièce en retrait et attendit que Shizuru la suive. Tout en fermant la porte, Monica reprit plus amicalement.

 _ **\- Je suis venue pour vous parler.**_

 _ **\- Je n'ai aucune déclaration à faire.**_

 _ **\- Il s'agit de Natsuki ... Où plutôt de vous. J'aimerais comprendre quel jeu malsain vous jouez avec Natsuki?**_

Shizuru fut surprise par la question et se demanda un instant si elle avait mal compris. Monica reprit avec plus d'amertume.

 _ **\- Je ne me tairais pas si cela signifie conserver le peu de dignité que Natsuki possède dans ce stupide mariage. Vous et votre père pourraient faire croire à qui bon vous semble des choses fausses sur Natsuki mais je sais la vérité.**_

 _ **\- Mais de quoi est-ce-que vous parlez?**_

Monica laissa alors parler sa colère.

 _ **\- Le contrat de mariage.**_

 _ **\- C'est personnel.**_

 _ **\- Pas lorsqu'il s'agit de le rompre de manière déloyale.**_

Monica vit une incompréhension sur le visage de Shizuru ne signalant qu'une seule chose. Son ignorance. Elle vit Shizuru resserrer son emprise sur sa jupe.

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce-que mon père a encore fait et dont vous êtes au courant et surtout que ma femme n'a pas pris le temps de me parler?**_

 _ **\- La naissance de l'héritier.**_

Shizuru détourna légèrement le regard tout en reprenant plus tristement.

 _ **\- C'est donc cela qui ronge Natsuki depuis plusieurs semaines? Même si cela ne vous regarde pas, nous trouverons un moyen de palier à son problème.**_

 _ **\- Le problème vient probablement de vous.**_

 _ **\- Je ne vous permets pas de sous-entendre ce genre de choses qui ...**_

 _ **\- Je sais parfaitement qu'elle n'est pas stérile!**_

Monica se maudit intérieurement face à cela. Elle fixa Shizuru semblant plus pâle que d'habitude mais décida de tourner les talons. Un murmure l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte.

 _ **\- Elle ... Vous et elle avez ...**_

Monica fixa un instant Shizuru puis fixa le sol.

 _ **\- Je ne l'ai pas gardé si c'est votre question.**_

 _ **\- Quand?**_

 _ **\- Il y a trois ans. J'avais oublié de prendre ma pilule et ... Natsuki et moi n'étions plus que des plans d'un soir depuis bien longtemps. J'ai avorté et elle n'est au courant de rien.**_

Shizuru sentit une douleur au sein de son estomac mais arriva à traiter la suite de la conversation.

 _ **\- Il est préférable qu'elle ne sache rien. Je ne voulais pas d'enfant et surtout pas avec Natsuki. Nos rapports sont déjà assez difficiles et ma soeur n'aurait pas réussi à faire tampon si un enfant aurait été engagé.**_

 _ **\- Votre soeur?**_

 _ **\- Nao.**_

Voyant l'air cadavérique de Shizuru, Monica reprit plus doucement.

 _ **\- Je n'ai pas voulu vous blesser. Natsuki ne se relèvera pas si elle vous perd alors si vous tenez vraiment à elle, faites en sorte de lui donner cet enfant. Natsuki est tout à fait capable de vous en donner un alors allez consulter un médecin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**_


	12. Chapitre 12

_**Engagement**_

Shizuru était mal à l'aise pour diverses raisons. Les trois plus flagrantes étaient en réalité toutes reliées. La première était son comportement envers Natsuki. Après sa rencontre "fortuite" avec Monica, Shizuru était rentrée chez elle et ne s'en rendant même pas compte, s'emmura dans le silence. Silence qui avait fini par faire ressentir un certain malaise dans l'ensemble de la demeure Kruger. Natsuki étant elle-même en proie à ses doutes et cherchant un moyen judicieux de contrer l'accord de son mariage, se retrouvait souvent en compagnie de ses avocats ou dans son étude pour étudier toutes solutions pouvant la sauver de ce mariage. Chantage, dote ou encore vente de certaines de ses actions au profit de son beau-père. L'ensemble de ses supposées propositions ayant été freinées par une chose dont Natsuki n'était pas prête à perdre. Appelez cela son ego ou sa fierté, cela la paralysait souvent pour des actions légitimes et légales. Ses autres actions étant freinées par ses amis, famille ou avocats. En effet, l'idée d'engager un sniper pour descendre Viola avait rapidement été l'une des solutions drastiques de Natsuki. Et avec un peu d'aide et de reprise de conscience, Natsuki avait compris que ce n'était pas une solution envisageable. A son plus grand désarroi. Ce qui l'amena à se retrouver dans une impasse. L'ensemble des domestiques avait alors compris qu'un mal rongé leurs maîtresses. Maria, en bonne gouvernante, avait alors essayé de comprendre et de faire parler Natsuki puis Shizuru. Si l'une d'entre elles avait déserté comme à son habitude l'oppression de celle-ci, Shizuru s'était contentée de répondre que tout allait parfaitement bien et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Ce qui ne rassura guère Maria.

Le mensonge ... La deuxième raison qui faisait se sentir mal Shizuru. Mentir à sa gouvernante n'était pas en soi ce qui la gênait le plus mais mentir à Natsuki si. Rien que sa présence dans cette salle d'attente avait été couverte par une soi-disant visite chez ses parents. Ce mensonge étant dictée par la dernière et sans doute la plus douloureuse raison pour Shizuru. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de dire à Natsuki que le problème venait d'elle. En même temps, comment pouvait-elle convaincre sa femme sans lui avouer ce qu'elle savait déjà? Pire encore qu'elle était responsable de la douleur en plus de la pression qu'exerçaient son père sur celle-ci. Une ouverture de porte la sortit de ses réflexions internes.

\- Madame Fujino?

Shizuru se releva face à son nom d'emprunt. Un nom qu'elle avait déjà utilisé lors de sa scolarité de sorte à éviter toutes difficultés face à son nom. Elle se fit conduire dans un bureau et attendit patiemment que la porte soit refermée. Un homme d'âge mur prit place derrière le bureau tout en parcourant le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains.

\- J'ai étudié les différents examens en ma possession et je dois vous rassurer sur une chose. Je ne décèle aucun problème concernant la procréation.

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils ce qui incita le docteur à poursuivre.

\- J'aurais pu avoir une explication plus nette si votre mari nous aurait rejoint mais vos examens sont bons. Vous êtes belle et bien fertile.

\- Mon amie l'est également alors pourquoi ...

Voyant la détresse sur le visage de sa patiente, le docteur chercha un instant ses mots puis retira ses lunettes.

\- De nombreux facteurs externes peuvent expliquer cela. Le stress est l'un de ses facteurs. Vous semblez vouloir un enfant plus que tout et cela peut mettre votre corps en état de stress et donc sur la défensive face à un fluide étranger. En l'occurrence le sperme de votre conjoint. Et cela est de même pour celui-ci. Un gros taux de stress peut affecter les spermatozoïdes sur bien des points. La dernière possibilité peut être également dû à une incompatibilité de vos patrimoines génétiques. Ce qui nécessitera une aide médicale si vous ne le pouvez naturellement. Mais avant cela, je vais vous prescrire quelques anti-stress et ... Une petite aide supplémentaire. Les traitements hormonaux peuvent être parfois assez difficile à gérer. Pour vous comme pour votre mari. Vous devez vous assurer de respecter les doses. Et si malgré cela il n'y a pas d'évolution dans votre état ... Nous nous orienterons vers une procréation médicalement assistée.

* * *

\- Comment était la visite chez tes parents?

Shizuru se figea face à cette question. Elle sentit une légère caresse dans son dos ce qui l'amena à se retourner. Natsuki déglutit difficilement tout en reprenant.

\- Est-ce-que ton père a dit quelque chose sur moi ou sur nous?

Shizuru secoua la tête pour simple réponse. Elle sentit une légère caresse sur son visage en plus de l'entente d'une supplice.

\- Ne me laisses pas Shizuru.

Shizuru sentit Natsuki coller sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle caressa machinalement ses cheveux ébènes comme pour rassurer son épouse. Natsuki reprit plus difficilement.

\- Resterais-tu avec moi même si ...

\- Même si quoi ?

\- Il n'y a que nous deux?

Shizuru allait répondre mais sentit une légère humidité sur sa nuisette.

\- Natsuki ...

\- Je suis tellement désolée Shizuru ... Désolée de ne pas pouvoir te donner un enfant.

Shizuru renforça sa prise sur Natsuki qui se décomposa face au stress de la situation.

\- Plus d'un mois que j'essaie de trouver une façon pour que tu restes avec moi et ... Rien. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Un donneur? Une adoption ou une mère porteuse déjà enceinte de huit mois? Je n'ai rien trouvé ... Rien qui puisse me faire revenir sur les clauses du mariage. Et je sais qu'une partie de toi est en colère face à mon incapacité à respecter cet accord mais l'autre partie de toi? Que pense-t-elle ? Tu es emmurée dans le silence et là où je pensais que nous avons dépassé cela, nous revenons au point de départ. Et je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire ou faire pour que tu comprennes que je ne veux pas te perdre.

Shizuru chercha une chose judicieuse à dire puis releva le visage de Natsuki.

\- Natsuki aurait pu faire une chose simple pourtant.

Natsuki essuya ses larmes tout en se remettant droite. Tout en essayant de trouver cette solution miracle, Natsuki finit par souffler accentuant son impuissance.

\- Et qu'est-ce-que c'est?

\- Me le demander.

\- Hum?

Natsuki sentit un léger baiser sur les siennes.

\- Natsuki aurait pu me demander la question qui lui triture l'esprit depuis plus d'un mois?

Natsuki baissa la tête tout en murmurant.

\- Resteras-tu mariée avec moi même si je ... Si je ne peux pas honorer ce contrat?

\- Le contrat n'est pas ce qui définit notre mariage Natsuki. Pas pour moi en tout cas.

Natsuki souffla légèrement tout en reprenant.

\- Même si nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfants?

Shizuru resserra son emprise sur sa nuisette tout en essayant de masquer sa propre tristesse.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas contrôler la naissance de notre enfant Natsuki mais j'ai foi que Kami-sama nous permettra dans l'avenir d'en avoir un. Nous devons faire en sorte d'accueillir un enfant chez nous. Qu'il soit de notre sang ou non. Natsuki devrait donc cesser de stresser pour cela et essayer de se montrer patiente. Tout comme j'essaie de l'être même si cela est difficile.

Natsuki hocha la tête puis se rallongea dans son lit. Elle sentit Shizuru se coller contre elle .

\- Nous devons nous faire confiance Natsuki et parler de nos peurs.

Natsuki contracta sa mâchoire et murmura comme pour faire valoir sa confiance.

\- Ma plus grande peur actuelle est de te perdre Shizuru.

\- Natsuki n'a donc pas de raisons d'avoir peur.

\- Qu'en est-il de la tienne?

Shizuru chercha un instant puis murmura tout en fermant les yeux.

\- Mon père. Il est ce qui me fait ressentir la peur. Que ce soit ses décisions ou ses actions, elles sont toutes significations de peur pour moi.

\- Sa décision d'être avoir moi te fait également peur?

Shizuru frotta machinalement son visage contre le torse de Natsuki.

\- Plus maintenant.

\- Alors tu n'as plus à t'en faire de ses décisions car à partir de maintenant les décisions qui seront prises pour toi seront en accord avec ce que tu souhaites Shizuru.

Shizuru grimaça légèrement face à cela. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait actuellement était malheureusement la seule chose que son propre corps ne voulait pas lui donner. Resserrant son emprise sur Natsuki, elle fredonna une prière à Kami-sama. Natsuki écouta la légère supplice mais fut rapidement contrainte de faire face à son incompréhension du Kyoto-ben de sa compagne. Ne voulant pas couper celle-ci, elle se contenta de fermer les yeux tout en dérivant peu à peu vers le sommeil.

* * *

Shizuru fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle sortit machinalement d'un tiroir sa trousse de maquillage puis ouvrit la poche interne de celle-ci révélant une plaquette de comprimés. Tout en en prenant un dans sa main, elle le fixa le regard vague. Aujourd'hui était un jour bien particulier. Natsuki et elle fêtaient leur première année de mariage. Elle savait que cet anniversaire allait amener une autre chose. Ce qui avait été confirmé trois jours plus tôt. Son père les avait invité aujourd'hui pour une "discussion". Elle avala rapidement le comprimé puis souffla légèrement. Natsuki avait essayé de rester stoïque ses derniers jours mais son visage rongé par l'incertitude donnait une idée de l'état émotionnel de celle-ci. Le fait que ses trois derniers jours avaient été différents des dernières semaines également. Natsuki semblait vouloir prouver quelque chose en ne cessant de vouloir des relations sexuelles avec elle. Shizuru se reconcentra sur la plaquette sur le lavabo. Les hormones qu'on lui avait prescrite que ce soit sous forme de médicaments ou d'injections avaient modifié son comportement. Souvent plus énervée ou plus sensible, il lui arrivait d'exploser de colère ou de finir en larmes sans qu'elle ne puisse le comprendre elle-même. A son grand étonnement, Natsuki était là, calme et patiente demandant à chaque fois la raison de ce comportement. Essayant de la faire se sentir bien ou encore aimée. Ce qui renforça l'impuissance de Shizuru. Une légère frappe la sortit de sa transe. Elle rangea rapidement la plaquette dans sa cachette et fredonna une invitation à entrer. Elle sentit rapidement une étreinte autour de son abdomen et fixa Natsuki à travers le miroir. Celle-ci semblait plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- Tout ira bien Shizuru.

Shizuru se retourna et embrassa légèrement Natsuki sur les lèvres.

\- Je sais. Nous devrions y aller pour pouvoir ensuite fêter correctement nos un an de mariage.

Natsuki resta un instant seule dans la salle de bain et fixa à son tours son reflet. Elle n'aimait pas ce sentiment ...

\- Natsuki?

\- Hum? J'arrive ...

* * *

Un léger souffle quitta Natsuki lorsqu'elle vit son père installé dans le salon avec sa mère. Souffle vite remplacé par un sentiment plus négatif lorsqu'elle vit également son hôte. Elle s'inclina légèrement à l'égard de Yasuko puis s'installa au côté de son père avec Shizuru. Anata s'éclaircit la voix congédiant sa domestique.

\- Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici.

Natsuki distingua un visage beaucoup plus fermé chez son père qui leva légèrement sa main pour faire taire son homologue.

\- Je ne veux savoir qu'une seule chose ici. Le reste m'importe peu. Shizuru ?

\- Oui Kruger-han?

Hans caressa machinalement la main de Saeko tout en reprenant.

\- Est-ce-que tu es heureuse avec ma fille?

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Alors le reste m'importe peu.

Hans se releva mais Anata l'imita tout en reprenant avec une voix plus ferme.

\- Nous n'en avons pas terminé. Votre fille doit faire face à son incapacité à respecter notre accord!

Natsuki déglutit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit le regard de son père. Shizuru remarqua un changement dans le comportement de Natsuki. Celle-ci semblait être toujours complice et amicale avec son père. Mais actuellement, elle semblait avoir peur de lui. Hans reprit tout en secouant la tête face à la probable intervention de son épouse.

\- Ecoutez-moi attentivement Monsieur Viola car je ne le répéterai pas. Ma fille est quelqu'un de bien et je ne pourrais pas être plus fière d'elle. Quelque soit votre ressenti ou votre intimidation à son égard, je l'ai laissé gérer car je savais parfaitement que votre fille devait voir ma fille telle qu'elle est réellement. Une personne qui lui apportera une stabilité et qui l'aimera correctement. Alors ne vous avisez surtout pas de poursuivre ce que vous faisiez jusque-là. Et n'osez même pas me demander ce qu'il adviendra si vous poursuivez. Vous n'aimeriez pas connaître la réponse ni voir ce dont je suis capable pour protéger ma fille mais aussi la vôtre. Alors je pense que le plus sage pour vous est de vous réjouir de cette union. Et du bonheur de votre fille. Vous ne voudriez pas me voir en colère.

Saeko fixa un instant Yasuko qui semblait plus perturbée par la posture rigide de son mari. Elle se releva à son tour et caressa machinalement le visage de son mari dont le regard était concentré sur Anata. Cassant le contact visuel, il reprit un visage plus amical tout en souriant à sa femme. Il fixa alors le jeune couple tout en l'invitant à se relever.

\- J'ai réservé une table pour fêter votre anniversaire. Allons.

Tout en passant auprès de Yasuko, il inclina légèrement la tête.

\- Vous êtes bien évidemment invitée. Votre mari a sans doute quelques documents à brûler avant de nous rejoindre. Après tout ... Au vu du bonheur de nos enfants, il n'y a pas de nécessité à conserver un contrat de mariage. Venez.

Anata serra les poings mais se fit devancer par Hans. La réplique de celui-ci le gela sur place.

\- La menace ou l'intimidation semble être une chose que vous appréciez alors j'espère sincèrement que vous n'êtes pas assez fou pour me menacer ou m'intimider. Vous ne voudriez pas que les sociétés Kruger rachètent l'ensemble de vos entreprises ou des vos partenaires et vous mettes ainsi en faillite? Vous comme moi savons parfaitement que ma fille peut réaliser ceci. Et je me ferais une joie de vous virer de votre propre bureau pour mettre votre fille à sa direction. Après tout, que vous le vouliez ou non, elle est une Kruger et nous protégeons les membres de notre famille. Avez-vous une chose judicieuse à dire?

Anata serra davantage les poings laissant ses jointures blanchirent. Il s'inclina difficilement à l'égard de Hans puis du jeune couple.

Natsuki sentit une prise ferme sur son épaule.

\- Allons ma fille. Allons déguster un merveilleux déjeuner.

* * *

Le repas se passa sans encombre. Hans prit plaisir à découvrir Shizuru pendant que Saeko lui expliquait l'ensemble de ses actions lui demandant implicitement d'en faire parti. Pour autant, l'esprit de Natsuki n'était pas sur le déjeuner. Les propos de son père la contrariés. Elle s'excusa quelques instants pour aller aux toilettes et fut surprise de voir son père à l'entrée de celles-ci. Hans fixa sa fille puis murmura doucement.

\- Tu es bien ma fille ...

Natsuki attendit patiemment que son père reprenne tout en se lavant les mains.

\- Monsieur Viola est un homme dangereux. Pour autant, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ses visites.

\- Tu étais donc au courant tout ce temps ...

Hans fixa un instant une autre direction.

\- Tu comprendras quand tu auras ton propre enfant Natsuki. Je ne suis pas intervenu jusque-là parce que je pensais que tu prendrais en considération les sentiments de Shizuru. Mais il semblerait que la situation t'ait échappé des mains. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans agir.

Natsuki secoua la tête tout en essayant de rester calme.

\- Je pouvais régler cela.

\- Pas au risque de perdre ta femme ou une partie de ton bien-être. Tu étais de moins en moins concentrée sur ton travail et obnubilée par le devenir de ton mariage. Il fallait que cela cesse. Tu auras bientôt une famille à protéger Natsuki mais il faut pour cela que tu arrives toi-même à te protéger et faire face à ce qui te fait peur depuis toutes ses années.

\- Je n'ai peur de rien.

\- Natsuki ... Il n'y a rien de mal à reconnaître ses peurs.

\- Et je te répète que je vais bien.

\- Shizuru ne te quittera pas et tu pourras avoir ce que tu désires depuis plusieurs années. Une femme qui t'aime pour ce que tu es. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de finir seule. D'être toujours pointée du doigt. C'est terminé ma fille. Tu dois avancer et c'est uniquement de cette manière que tu pourras pleinement être un bon parent. Alors même si tu es en colère, j'ai agi pour ton bien.

Natsuki sentit une légère caresse sur son visage et baissa instinctivement la tête.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à demander de l'aide ou conseil à ton vieux père si tu en as besoin.

Natsuki fredonna une réponse puis sentit son père l'enlacer légèrement.

\- Tu es ma plus grande réussite n'oublies jamais cela. Allons nos femmes vont se demander si nous n'avons tout simplement pas déserté ce déjeuner.

Hans amorça une retraite mais se fit arrêter lorsque Natsuki resserra son étreinte. Celui-ci rigola légèrement tout en tapotant l'épaule de sa fille.

\- Eh bien ... Shizuru te change mon enfant.


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Note de l'auteur :** **Voici la suite de l'histoire. Je m'excuse par avance de la lenteur de parution mais j'ai malheureusement des choses plus importantes dans mon quotidien. Je pense re-publier avant noël et vous demande donc un peu de patience et de compréhension. Je n'oublie pas cette fiction comme les autres de la "légende de Korra" étant toujours en attente. Je les finirais comme à mon habitude. En vous souhaitant une bonne journée et une bonne lecture. Merci aux avis et aux suivis, cela fait toujours plaisir de se savoir lu et que mon histoire plaît. Merci à vous chers lecteurs ^^. Lasolitaire.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oh et un bébé? Hum mystère mystère ...**_

 _ **Engagement**_

\- Etes-vous sûre que tout va bien Madame?

Shizuru essaya de retrouver une respiration normale tout en se relevant. Elle s'adossa quelques instants contre le mur puis finit par tirer la chasse d'eau. Tout en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bains, elle essaya de garder un sourire amical malgré son malaise.

\- Je vous assure que tout va bien Maria.

Maria leva les yeux au ciel pour se murmura plus pour elle-même.

\- Il serait peut-être sage que Natsuki-sama soit au courant de votre condition.

\- Je vais parfaitement bien. Natsuki est occupée en Chine, je ne voudrais pas l'inquiéter pour rien.

Maria sortit de son tablier un petit paquet puis le tendit à Shizuru.

\- Je sais que cela peut paraître déplacé mais peut-être devriez-vous ... Uriner là-dessus.

Shizuru fixa Maria puis le test de grossesse tout en secouant la tête.

\- Natsuki est en voyage depuis plusieurs semaines alors ...

\- Vous ne mangez quasiment rien depuis une semaine, êtes pâle enfin plus pâle que d'habitude, avez des nausées, des vomissements et des vertiges. Sans compter que Madame est beaucoup plus irritable que d'habitude. Tous les signes sont là alors pourquoi ne pas vérifier?

Maria distingua un changement de regard chez sa maîtresse qui abaissa la tête. Elle dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre le murmure.

\- Parce que je ne me relèverais pas si ... Je ne peux pas faire face à un test négatif comme il y a trois semaines. C'est trop dur pour moi ... Et Natsuki ne se relèverais pas non plus de cet échec.

Shizuru sentit une légère caresse sur son visage la forçant à regarder sa gouvernante.

\- Tout ira bien Madame. Vous ne pouvez pas ignorer les signes et cela vous rendra davantage malade si vous continuez de cette manière. Nous sommes là pour vous.

Shizuru pressa doucement la main sur son visage et hocha la tête.

* * *

A bout de nerfs ... On ne pouvait pas décrire autrement le comportement de Natsuki. Elle souffla tout en s'écrasant dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau. Elle fixa machinalement le voyant de son répondeur et grommela tout en décrochant son combiné.

\- C'est à quel sujet Yui?

La dénommée Yui s'éclaircit la gorge tout en énonçant dans un murmure.

\- Votre femme ne cesse d'essayer de vous joindre depuis tout à l'heure et ... Votre rendez-vous de 18h est déjà là.

\- Mais il n'est que 16h!

\- Je suis désolée mais ... Dois-je lui demander de patienter? Lui proposer un café peut-être?

Natsuki frotta son front tout en essayant de faire abstraction de sa migraine. Elle était revenue de Chine par le premier vol du matin et n'avait même pas mis un pied sur la terre ferme qu'on demandait sa présence dans sa société. Elle n'avait même pas pu voir Shizuru qui avait essayé de la joindre sur son téléphone portable. Elle chercha machinalement dans sa poche l'objet en question et vit quatre nouveaux appels en absence.

\- Madame Kruger?

Se rappelant de la présence de sa secrétaire à l'autre bout du combiné, elle reposa son portable sur son bureau et se releva.

\- Je vais aller le saluer.

* * *

Natsuki posa son dos contre la porte d'entrée. Elle fixa machinalement l'heure sur l'horloge du couloir et souffla. 22h05. Elle s'attendait à voir Shizuru dans le salon mais sa femme n'était nulle part. Celle-ci avait essayé de la joindre plusieurs fois encore après cela mais Natsuki ne pouvait définitivement pas lui parler. Elle remonta le couloir la séparant de sa salle à manger et fut surprise de voir Shizuru assise en compagnie de la plupart de ses employés. Ceux-ci se relevèrent rapidement lorsqu'ils distinguèrent Natsuki en vision périphérique. Ne sachant pas trop quoi penser, Natsuki s'avança vers Shizuru qui se releva. Malgré la présence de ses employés, Natsuki déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Shizuru.

\- Je suis désolée pour aujourd'hui mais c'était ... Difficile. Je n'ai pas pu te rappeler et mon portable a fini par le lâcher. Tout va bien?

Shizuru fredonna une réponse. Natsuki allait demander la raison de ses appels lorsqu'une chose capta son attention. Tout en prenant le bras à Shizuru, elle désigna la raison de son trouble.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est?

Shizuru retira rapidement son bras puis se décida à arracher le morceau de scotch et coton sur celui-ci.

\- J'ai fait une prise de sang ce matin.

Shizuru ne pensait pas que Natsuki pouvait changer de couleur aussi vite. Celle-ci prit délicatement les deux mains de sa compagne et partie dans un monologue.

\- Je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Déjà lorsque j'étais en Chine tu me semblais mal et là ... Nous devrions peut-être demander l'avis à ton médecin de famille Shizuru ...

\- Natsuki.

Natsuki s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit un léger sourire sur le visage de Shizuru. En s'intéressant à ses employés, elle les vit également porter un sourire.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous ici au lieu de travailler ou dormir?

Maria prit la parole avec une certaine légèreté.

\- Nous aimerions voir quelque chose qui s'avère être une chose rare.

\- Et qu'en est-il?

\- La suite de la conversation vous mettra sur la piste.

Natsuki chassa rapidement l'air tout en se reconcentrant sur Shizuru.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Shizuru?

Shizuru n'arriva pas à garder un visage sobre et laissa un sourire se répandre tout en rigolant légèrement.

\- Je suis enceinte Natsuki.

Natsuki fixa plusieurs secondes Shizuru qui commença à se demander pourquoi Natsuki ne réagissait pas.

\- Natsuki?

Celle-ci toussota légèrement puis s'adressa à ses employés.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire? Je devrais peut-être revoir le nombre de mes employés à la baisse.

Natsuki fixa la retraite de ses employés puis s'assurant d'être seule avec Shizuru murmura d'un ton plat.

\- Tu es enceinte?

Shizuru hocha la tête essayant de restreindre la douleur dans son ventre face à l'indifférence de Natsuki. Elle laissa un léger cri la quitter puis rigola lorsque Natsuki la souleva et l'embrassa partout sur le visage. Après plusieurs minutes à enlacer Shizuru, Natsuki finit par rigoler à son tours.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis ... Heureuse.

Shizuru demanda alors la question lui triturant l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi as-tu réagi aussi froidement en premier lieu?

Un léger baiser la prit de court. La phrase suivante la fit légèrement rigoler.

\- Je ne pouvais pas perdre mon contrôle devant mes employés. Je n'ai déjà plus la même autorité depuis ton arrivée alors là ... Entre Maria qui va me faire la morale et Aoi qui va exploser de joie suite au fait qu'elle pourra enfin être une nourrice ... Non je ne suis pas disposée à répondre de leurs émotions. Les tiennes me suffisent mon amour.

Shizuru resserra son emprise sur les épaules de Natsuki.

\- Il reste cinq semaines Natsuki avant d'être sûre.

Natsuki fronça les sourcils et sentit la prise se faire plus ferme.

\- Passez le premier trimestre, je serais sûre de ne pas le perdre.

Natsuki caressa doucement le visage de Shizuru semblant dans la douleur.

\- Hey ... Tout va bien Shizuru. Nous allons faire en sorte que tout se passe bien durant ta grossesse donc pas de sentiments négatifs, pas de stress, pas de peur, de pleures, de crise, de colère ou de présence de ton père.

Shizuru tilta sur la dernière parole et rigola légèrement.

\- Ara Natsuki devrait pourtant se dépêcher de lui annoncer pour qu'il puisse enfin rester à sa place et te laisser tranquille.

Natsuki déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Shizuru tout en l'amenant dans le salon.

\- Nah ... Laissons-le encore croire qu'il a raison. Et puis pour notre repos, il serait sage d'attendre avant de le dire à ma mère. Elle risquerait de débarquer dès demain ...

Shizuru se cala contre Natsuki qui s'était allongée tout en mettant les informations.

\- Tu suggères donc d'attendre?

\- Sauf si tu veux leur dire alors dans ce cas, je t'en prie. Le téléphone est à toi.

Shizuru joua nerveusement avec les mains de Natsuki caressant ses cheveux.

\- Je voudrais attendre les trois mois.

Natsuki s'arrêta face au murmure puis hocha la tête.

\- Nous ferons comme tu le désires Shizuru.

* * *

\- Tu n'étais pas sensée venir avant ... Tu n'as même pas prévenu de ton passage.

Saeko explosa de colère ce qui fit pâlirent Natsuki et son père.

\- As-tu prévenu que j'allais être grand-mère? Non! Tu comptais me le dire quand exactement? Quand le bébé aurait déjà 1 an.

Natsuki leva les yeux au ciel mais s'arrêta nette face au regard meurtrier de sa mère. Hans toussota légèrement tout en se rapprochant de sa femme.

\- Saeko mon amour ... Natsuki voulait sûrement ...

\- N'oses même pas prendre son partie Hans Kruger!

\- Non ma douce.

Shizuru observa l'interaction entre les trois Kruger. Enceinte de bientôt trois mois, elle décida de sauver Natsuki. Tout en caressant son ventre, elle se leva.

\- Ne soyez pas fâchés envers Natsuki, Saeko-sama et Hans-sama. J'ai été la seule à vouloir attendre mes trois mois de grossesse avant de le dire. Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez heureux pour nous si ... Si je perdais le bébé.

Natsuki fut surprise par le changement radicale de sa mère. Celle-ci s'avança vers Shizuru et l'invita à s'asseoir tout en faisant de même.

\- Ne t'excuses pas mon enfant ... Natsuki est la seule responsable ... Comme toujours d'ailleurs!

Natsuki allait répondre mais sentit une prise ferme sur son épaule. Hans se rapprocha de son oreille tout en murmurant.

\- Il serait sage d'abandonner une bataille perdue davance.

Saeko allait répondre mais s'arrêta lorsque Shizuru arriva à capter son attention.

\- Je me ferais une joie d'écouter vos conseils sur la gestion d'une grossesse Saeko-sama.

\- Qu'en est-il de ta mère?

\- Nous comptons la mettre au courant dans le courant de semaine comme mon père est en voyage.

Saeko caressa doucement la main de Shizuru reposant sur son ventre.

\- Permets-moi de t'accompagner.

Natsuki laissa un râle sortir de sa bouche lorsqu'elle comprit que sa mère n'avait pas l'attention de s'en aller. Celle-ci lança d'un ton froid à l'égard de sa fille.

\- Etant donné que tu as pris la liberté de me cacher que j'allais être bientôt grand-mère, je peux prendre la liberté de rester ici. Etant un bourreau de travail comme ton père, ta femme aura besoin de compagnie durant ton absence. Alors as-tu une objection judicieuse à faire ma fille?

Natsuki se contenta de s'affaler sur l'un des canapés à sa disposition. Hans fixa un instant sa fille puis rigola légèrement face à cela. Les prochains mois allaient être des plus intéressants selon lui.


	14. Chapitre 14

_**Note de l'auteur :** **Avec beaucoup de retard, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2018. Malheureusement, l'année 2017 s'est soldée par une très mauvaise nouvelle pour moi et j'ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès de ma maman. J'ai de ce fait eu la nécessité de faire mon deuil et n'est pas pu mettre à jour mes histoires. J'essaie peu à peu de me replonger dedans mais je pense que vous comprenez que c'est difficile de revenir à la normale après ce genre d'épreuve. Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Lasolitaire.**_

 _ **Engagement**_

Natsuki fixa sa femme et essaya de mettre de la finesse dans ses prochains propos.

\- Tu es ... Magnifique comme lors de notre première rencontre.

Shizuru s'énerva sur le coup tout en pointant son ventre.

\- Je ressemble à une baleine et tu ...

Natsuki souffla tout en déposant sa malette. Shizuru pleurait devant elle. Les hormones ...

\- Shizuru ... Tu sais que tu es la plus belle pour moi. Et tu es la plus belle femme enceinte de ce monde.

\- Je ne ressemble plus à rien ... Comment peux-tu me dire une chose pareille?

\- Shizuru ... Tu n'as pris que dix kilos.

\- Mais il reste encore cinq mois Natsuki.

Natsuki saisit doucement Shizuru par la taille et la ramena du mieux qu'elle pouvait contre elle. Tout en s'accroupissant, elle posa une main sur le ventre de celle-ci.

\- Tu portes notre enfant alors mise à part te dire des choses merveilleuses que souhaites-tu entendre Shizuru?

Shizuru rigola légèrement lorsque Natsuki releva son t-shirt. Celle-ci embrassa doucement le ventre de Shizuru bredouillant des mots à celui-ci.

\- Tu sais que le bébé ne t'entend pas ...

\- Qui sait ... Je veux simplement qu'il sache que nous l'attendons et l'aimons. J'ai hâte d'être à demain tu sais. Pour le voir et connaître le sexe.

Shizuru s'attarda alors sur la dernière phrase de Natsuki qui se releva et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

\- Je m'arrangerais pour être là de bonne heure pour que je puisse te masser les pieds avant de dormir d'accord?

Shizuru fixa le départ de Natsuki puis se décida à aller se reposer. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et massa doucement son ventre. Enceinte de quatre mois, elle avait une échographie demain. Lors de la dernière, Natsuki avait demandé à la médecin si elles pouvaient connaître le sexe. Ce qui avait perturbé Shizuru. Était-ce si important pour elle de le savoir? Et s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un garçon ... Shizuru ferma légèrement les yeux et essaya de se rassurer. Le stress n'était pas une bonne chose dans son état. Elle caressa son ventre et murmura doucement.

\- Quelque soit ton sexe mon amour, je serais là pour toi. Et je t'aimerais pour deux si Natsuki ... Je te protégerais de notre façon de vivre si tu es une fille.

* * *

\- Détendez-vous ...

Shizuru souffla légèrement puis frissonna lorsque le gel échographique entra en contact avec son ventre.

\- Y'a-t-il eu des soucis ou gênes depuis votre dernière visite?

\- Tout va bien.

\- Est-ce-que vous êtes sûre?

Shizuru fixa machinalement la porte du cabinet et chercha un instant ses mots.

\- Vous avez signalé à ma compagne que nous pourrions savoir le sexe de notre enfant lors du quatrième mois.

\- Oh je vois ... Attendez.

Shizuru fixa la télévision sur le côté et essaya de rester calme.

\- Vous voyez ici? Les pulsations ont l'air correctes et régulières. Nous avons ici la tête et ici ... Je peux quasiment vous annoncer que ...

\- C'est une fille.

La docteur hocha la tête et distingua un changement de rythme cardiaque chez sa patiente.

\- Madame Kruger?

\- Pouvez-vous ...

Une frappe arrêta Shizuru dans sa demande. Natsuki déglutit difficilement face au regard noir du médecin. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et sourit légèrement à Shizuru.

\- J'ose espérer que vous serez à l'heure pour l'accouchement de votre femme.

\- Je suis désolée d'être encore en retard mais voyez-vous mon travail ...

\- Il ne s'agit pas de vous alors asseyez-vous et taisez-vous.

\- Oui Madame.

Natsuki embrassa légèrement Shizuru et fronça les sourcils face à la tête de celle-ci.

\- Il y a un problème?

Avant que Shizuru ne réponde, la docteur embraya.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore commencé. Nous vous attendions.

Natsuki se rapprocha de l'écran et fixa tout en souriant.

\- Il a grossi depuis la dernière fois et ah là je vois bien la tête.

\- Kruger-sama ...

\- Ah oui désolée ... On vous écoute Docteur.

La Docteur souffla tout en baladant la tête de l'échographe sur le ventre de Shizuru.

\- La tête possède une circonférence normale ce qui signale un bon développement. Les membres sont apparemment symétriques et de développement régulier. Le rythme cardiaque est également positif. En d'autre terme votre bébé est sain pour ce que je peux voir.

\- Qu'en est-il du sexe?

La Docteur fixa un instant Shizuru qui secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Je crains qu'au vue de la position de votre bébé, je ne peux pas m'avancer.

\- Oh ... Vous êtes sûre?

\- Oui.

Natsuki fixa l'écran puis reporta son regard sur Shizuru.

\- Il semblerait que nous devrons attendre le prochain contrôle pour savoir si notre bébé est un il. Ton père va encore être sur mon dos tout ce prochain mois.

Le docteur fronça légèrement les sourcils face à la réplique de Natsuki qui présenta sa main à Shizuru pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Kruger-sama pouvez-vous me laisser un instant avec votre femme pour que je puisse lui expliquer certaines habitudes pour le prochain mois?

\- Je peux aider peut-être?

\- Contre les bouffées de chaleurs, les vomissements, diarrhées et sauts d'humeurs?

\- Bon je vais attendre dans la salle d'attente.

Une fois la porte refermée, la docteur fixa un instant Shizuru puis laissa celle-ci se rhabiller.

\- Je ne pourrais pas avoir indéfiniment cette réponse vous savez.

\- Je pressentais qu'elle serait une fille. Je ne veux pas qu'elle vive de la même manière que nos coutumes nous le demandent.

\- Votre fille peut avoir un très grand avenir, les mentalités sont amenées à changer ... Même dans les familles les plus fermées comme la vôtre.

\- Mon père n'acceptera pas d'une fille comme héritière. Et Natsuki semble vouloir un garçon pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Vous ne devriez pas penser à cela. Cela pourrait vous être préjudiciable à vous comme à votre bébé.

\- Vous avez raison.

* * *

\- Tu sais je pense que la docteur ne m'aime vraiment pas ...

Natsuki fixa Shizuru en attente du réponse mais celle-ci caressait son ventre tout en fixant l'extérieur de chez elle. Natsuki posa une main sur celle de sa femme.

\- Tu es absente depuis l'échographie. Tu ne te sens pas bien?

\- Je vais bien.

Natsuki chercha un instant puis sourit légèrement.

\- Tu sais je suis un peu triste aussi de ne pas savoir pour le sexe.

\- Tu ne penses donc qu'à ça?

Natsuki s'arrêta dans son geste face à la dureté dans la voix de Shizuru. Celle-ci secoua la tête tout en se relevant.

\- A croire qu'il s'agit d'une importance vitale pour toi. Qu'est-ce-que tu feras si c'est une fille?

Natsuki distingua une forme de détresse sur le visage de Shizuru. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire ses propos des derniers mois et remarqua son erreur.

\- Je suis désolée.

Shizuru sentit une légère caresse sur son visage.

\- Je ne voulais pas faire sonner ça comme ça. Le plus important pour moi c'est ton bien-être et celui de notre enfant. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ferais exactement la même chose s'il s'avère que c'est une fille ou un garçon.

\- Natsuki je ...

\- Non en fait c'est faux.

Shizuru gela sur place. Natsuki reprit plus sérieusement.

\- S'il s'avère que c'est une fille ... Hey bien je pense que je demanderais à repeindre les murs de sa chambre ou je demanderais à ma mère de faire un bonnet rose ou pourpre. Mais à part ça ... Ah je ne laisserais pas un jeune homme à moins de cinq mètres de ma petite fille parce que ça sera mon bébé.

Shizuru s'écrasa dans le torse de Natsuki et murmura un "baka" légèrement inaudible. Tout en caressant les cheveux de Shizuru, Natsuki murmura doucement.

\- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que je ne suis pas ton père Shizuru? Donc c'est une fille?

Shizuru hocha la tête dans le torse de Natsuki. Celle-ci porta un plus large sourire tout en plaçant sa tête sur le haut de celle de son épouse.

\- Ma mère va complètement être folle de le savoir ... Oh et ne la laisses pas t'influencer pour le prénom. La connaissant elle a déjà fait une liste de tous les prénoms qui l'intéressent. Victoria ou Nathalia en fait sûrement partie ...

\- Moi aussi.

\- Hum?

Shizuru fixa Natsuki tout en caressant son torse.

\- Pour un garçon j'aimais bien Masato.

\- Heu oui c'est ... Je ne trouve pas vraiment de mots ... Bref pour une fille?

\- Miyuki. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un beau prénom?

Natsuki embrassa Shizuru sur les lèvres et hocha simplement la tête.


	15. Chapitre 15

\- Mère ...

\- Je dis juste que Natalia est un jolie prénom ...

Natsuki soupira et sentit une main légère sur la sienne.

\- Ara Saeko-sama nous y réfléchirons.

\- Tu vois ce n'était pas bien compliqué.

\- Pour la é-nième fois nous avons déjà un prénom ...

\- Que tu ne veux pas me dire.

Natsuki se releva tout en embrassant Shizuru.

\- J'abandonne. Je vais aller voir si Nao a besoin d'aide pour la gestion.

\- Natsuki Natalia Kruger je vous interdis de déserter cette ...

\- A plus tard.

* * *

\- Natsuki?

\- Hum?

Shizuru se rapprocha de Natsuki et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

\- Je t'aime.

Natsuki s'attarda sur la déclaration et caressa les cheveux de sa femme.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu me le dis ... Et c'est agréable.

\- J'ai à la fois hâte et peur Natsuki.

Natsuki posa machinalement une main sur le ventre de sa femme.

\- Pourquoi peur?

\- Je ne sais pas ... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- C'est un événement heureux Shizuru, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur.

\- Je sais aussi que tu as peur.

Natsuki s'arrêta dans son geste puis fixa une autre direction.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela ...

* * *

Malgré la volonté de masquer ses sentiments, Shizuru savait que Natsuki lui en cacher une en particulière. La peur. Mais pas uniquement. Ce jour-là elle en avait encore une fois la confirmation. La gestuelle de Natsuki parlait pour elle. Celle-ci fixait le moniteur avec beaucoup d'intérêt en plus d'une inquiétude non masquée. La doctoresse reprit tout en montrant diverses zones sur l'écran.

\- Vous voyez cinq doigts sur chaque main et pied. Votre fille est bientôt à terme et il va s'en dire que tout est parfaitement normal.

La doctoresse tendit un morceau de papier à Shizuru, qui s'essuya le bas du ventre, puis s'éclipsa quelques instants dans la pièce d'à côté. Natsuki se releva rapidement tout en énonçant doucement.

\- Je reviens.

Shizuru fut surprise que Natsuki referme la porte la séparant de la discussion. Elle se releva difficilement et se dirigea vers celle-ci.

\- Puis que je vous assures que tout est en ordre Kruger-sama.

\- Mais je vous demande pas votre avis. Vous allez me réaliser d'autres tests suis-je assez claire?

\- Je ne fais pas risquer de déclencher la grossesse de votre femme juste pour prélever un peu de liquide amniotique.

\- Alors peut-être devrais-je aller voir un autre médecin.

\- Aucun de mes autres confrères ne réalisera votre demande. Écoutez je vous le répète votre femme et votre bébé vont bien. Alors allez rejoindre votre femme. Et la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, vous verrez par vous-même que toutes vos demandes n'étaient pas nécessaires.

Shizuru essaya de rapidement rejoindre sa place lorsqu'elle comprit que la discussion avait été abrogée. Natsuki ressortie tout en essayant de masquer sa colère et s'approcha de Shizuru avec un sourire forcé.

\- Rentrons chez nous.

* * *

\- Natsuki?

Natsuki se retourna et au vue du regard de Shizuru se contraint à se remettre au lit. Elle caressa machinalement les cheveux de Shizuru puis posa sa main sur son ventre. Un léger coup la fit sourire.

\- Elle est agitée ce soir ... Et je pense qu'elle n'est pas la seule ...

\- Je ne suis pas agitée.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu as Natsuki?

Natsuki s'arrêta dans ses caresses puis fixa un point imaginaire.

Shizuru attendit une réponse mais bientôt Natsuki reprit ses caresses tout en encerclant Shizuru contre elle.

\- Dors. Tu dois être fatiguée.

* * *

Natsuki n'avait pas été nerveuse de cette manière depuis longtemps. Elle faisait les cent pas derrière une porte la séparation de la salle d'accouchement. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Elle avait été réveillée ce matin par une plainte de Shizuru qui lui avait dit de l'amener à l'hôpital. Elle avait été habillée de sorte à pouvoir assister à l'accouchement. Et la meilleure chose qu'elle avait réussit à faire est de tomber dans les pommes lorsqu'elle avait vu du sang sur les mains de l'obstétricienne. Elle s'était réveillée et on lui avait demandé d'attendre dehors histoire d'éviter une autre "complication". Elle reconnut facilement une sage-femme qui s'avança vers elle. Celle-ci sourit légèrement tout en énonçant.

\- Venez avec moi. Je vais vous amener voir votre femme.

* * *

Minuscule. C'est la première pensée qui traversa Natsuki lorsqu'elle prit sa fille dans ses bras. Elle fixa sa progéniture puis après plusieurs minutes la reposa dans les bras d'une Shizuru lessivée. Elle remarqua la doctoresse en retrait et après avoir pesé le pour et le contre se rapprocha de sa position.

\- Elles vont bien?

\- Les constantes de votre femme sont bonnes et les examens sur votre fille montrent que c'est une petite fille en forme.

\- Avez-vous fait une prise de sang?

\- Kruger-sama ...

Natsuki renforça sa prise sur l'épaule du médecin.

\- J'ai besoin d'être sûre.

La doctoresse retira assez lourdement la main de Natsuki sur son épaule.

\- Allez au côté de votre femme. Elle est fatiguée et a besoin de vous savoir à ses côtés.

* * *

Depuis quatre mois, Natsuki avait un comportement étrange. Bien que Shizuru ne puisse pas lui reprocher d'être présente pour leur fille. Pourtant, elle possédait toujours se visage inquiet lorsqu'elle pensait être seule avec Miyuki. Shizuru resta volontairement dans l'embrasure de la porte et entendit une bride de conversation.

\- Tu comprends que je n'ai pas pu laisser cette affaire comme ça. Bien que ton cher grand-père semble avoir tout fait pour me mettre hors de moi ... Encore une fois devrais-je dire ... Bref, la meilleure chose que tu pourrais faire et de lui vomir dessus à son prochain passage s'il daigne te prendre dans ses bras ...

Shizuru sentit une légère douleur dans le creux de son estomac. Son propre père ne voulait même pas considérer sa petite-fille comme telle. Elle se souvient alors de la réaction de Natsuki lorsqu'il avait simplement énoncé que d'ici quelques mois elles pourraient tenter de remédier à ce problème en donnant naissance à un fils. Natsuki avait alors attrapé Anata Viola par le haut de son col et l'avait balancé à l'extérieur de sa demeure. Et depuis, la situation entre les deux était tendue au maximum.

\- Tu sais que Mama t'aime? Et moi aussi je t'aime mon ange. Crois-moi que je vais t'apprendre comment te faire respecter dans ce monde de ...

\- Ara langage Natsuki.

Natsuki grimaça légèrement tout en se relevant avec Miyuki. Shizuru prit délicatement l'enfant tout en murmurant.

\- Ahah peut t'apprendre à te faire respecter mais j'espère aussi qu'elle comprend que son langage fleuri n'est pas adapté à un enfant de moins de vingt-et-un ans.

Natsuki rigola tout en s'écartant pour laisser Shizuru reposer Miyuki dans son berceau.

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur de la chambre, Natsuki sentit une légère prise sur son poignet. Shizuru la conduisit à l'extérieur de la maison direction la serre. Natsuki secoua la tête face aux pas rapides de sa compagne.

\- Le médecin a dit que tu devais te ménager.

Shizuru quémanda un baiser pour simple réponse.

\- Je vais parfaitement bien.

Natsuki réitéra son geste avec un ton ludique.

\- Assez bien pour ...

\- Ara Natsuki devra malheureusement encore attendre pour cela.

Natsuki laissa une légère grimace sur son visage vite masquée lorsqu'elle sentit une caresse sur son visage.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir Natsuki.

\- Hum?

\- Pourquoi te fais-tu autant de soucis pour Miyuki? Et avant que tu me dises que ce n'est pas le cas, le médecin m'a appelé en me demandant de te faire comprendre que l'on ne fait pas une cartographie génétique sur un enfant de quatre mois. Que cherches-tu Natsuki?

Natsuki soupira tout en se posant sur une bordure.

\- Si elle t'a dit pour la cartographie ... Je ... Je veux m'assure que Miyuki restera ... Comme ça.

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils mais Natsuki poursuivit en baissant la tête et regardant ses pieds.

\- Mes parents n'ont su qu'à mes six mois que ... Que j'allais développer les deux sexes. ça ne se voyait pas à la naissance ... Et je ne veux pas faire ça à un enfant. A mon enfant. Alors même si aujourd'hui les progrès de la médecine font qu'on peut le voir à l'état gestationnel je ... J'ai toujours peur.

Natsuki sentit une main sur la sienne.

\- Notre fille est une petite fille à part entière et qu'en bien même ...

\- Non Shizuru. Je ne veux pas que ma fille subisse ce que j'ai dû subir plus jeune.

Shizuru remarqua la douleur sur le visage de Natsuki et décida de se taire. Elle entendit un autre murmure.

\- J'espère juste qu'elle m'aimera comme je suis ...

\- Tu es son deuxième parent Natsuki alors Miyuki t'aimera.

* * *

\- Mama?

\- Hum?

Shizuru sourit lorsqu'elle vit sa fille le nez écrasé sur la vitre. Elle se rapprocha d'elle tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Ahah rentre bientôt?

\- L'avion de Ahah a eut du retard alors je pense que tu devrais aller dormir.

\- Mais je veux voir Ahah ...

Shizuru souleva sa fille de cinq ans et se dirigea vers le canapé. Tout en s'allongeant en tenant sa fille elle fredonna une berceuse.

* * *

-Natsuki laissa une esquisse de sourire lorsqu'elle secoua légèrement Shizuru.

\- Hey amour ...

Shizuru sourit tout en recevant un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Elle pointa du doigt son abdomen.

\- Elle ne voulait pas s'endormir avant de te voir.

Natsuki souleva Miyuki de sorte à permettre Shizuru de se lever.

\- Je vais la coucher.

* * *

\- Ahah?

\- Hum?

\- Tu es rentrée?

\- Oui mon ange.

Natsuki déposa l'enfant dans son lit et s'assied sur le rebord de celui-ci.

\- Tu me racontes?

\- Demain. Là il faut que tu dormes.

Voyant l'air boudeur de sa fille, Natsuki capitula.

\- J'ai vu la tour Eiffel il n'y a même pas une journée. C'est magnifique et ... La vue d'en haut est splendide. En fonction de où tu te trouves tu as une vision parfaite de tout Paris.

\- Je pourrais venir avec toi la prochaine fois?

\- Quand tu seras un peu plus âgée. D'accord? Dors maintenant.

* * *

Natsuki encercla Shizuru tout en lui déposant un léger baiser.

\- Et comment vas ce petit monstre?

\- Ara contrairement à Miyuki, Natalia est une image.

Natsuki fixa le lit tout en caressant l'enfant dormant à poing fermé.

\- Miyuki était sage aussi à trois ans ...

Tout en quittant la chambre, Shizuru poursuivit sur la conversation.

\- Miyuki tient de toi alors que Natalia est beaucoup plus comme moi. Même ta mère le dit.

\- Ma mère est juste heureuse que tu lui as donné le nom qu'elle voulait.

\- C'est un jolie prénom.

Natsuki haussa les épaules pour simple réponse. Elle sentit Shizuru passer sa main en dessous de son chemisier.

\- Natsuki s'occupe de ses filles mais ... Ara Natsuki aurait peut-être besoin de s'occuper un peu de sa femme.

Natsuki rigola tout en sentant Shizuru la pousser contre leur lit.

\- Et qu'est-ce-que je devrais faire exactement? Si c'est un autre enfant, ton père mourra d'une crise cardiaque si nous avons le plaisir d'avoir une autre fille.

\- Natsuki ...

\- Oh j'avoue que rien que pour voir sa tête c'est tentant.

Shizuru secoua la tête mais se fit ramener contre Natsuki. Celle-ci lui demanda de s'installer à califourchon sur elle et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quelle point tu me combles Shizuru ...

Shizuru commença à initier ce qui était partie pour une longue session d'amour mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Un léger râle sortit de la bouche de Natsuki. Shizuru ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de voir l'une de ses filles.

\- Je peux dormir ici?

Natsuki se releva et avant que l'enfant ne comprenne celui-ci avait quitté le sol.

\- Tu sais si tu dors ici, Miyuki va aussi vouloir dormir avec nous.

\- Ahah est là !

Shizuru savait où cette phrase allait amener. Elle en eut la confirmation lorsqu'elle vit Natsuki poser Natalia sur le lit. Elle allait fermer la porte mais soupira lorsqu'elle vit sa seconde fille au fond du couloir. Après un léger hochement de tête, ce n'est pas un mais deux enfants qui dormaient à poing fermé dans le lit conjugal. Natsuki caressa un à un les cheveux de ses deux enfants.

\- Natsuki doit arrêter de passer sur tous leurs caprices ...

\- Oh allez. Je ne les ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours.

Shizuru sentit une caresse sur son visage.

\- Je suis contente d'être auprès de ma famille.

Shizuru fredonna une réponse tout en frottant le dos de sa plus jeune.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir autant de bonheur suite à une décision de mon père. Mais aujourd'hui ... Je suis reconnaissante de t'avoir dans ma vie Natsuki.

Pour simple réponse, Natsuki donna une légère pression sur la main de Shizuru. Par qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à ajouter.


End file.
